Por Siempre Tú y Yo
by Pan-de-Iwatobi
Summary: SouRin(principal)-MakoHaru(secundaria). Romántico, drama, lemon y Mpreg (solo Rin). Una historia llena de amor :)
1. Chapter 1

La lluvia chocaba fuerte en la ventana y sonaba estrepitosamente, mientras unos ojos escarlata miraban melancólicos el exterior. Hace algunas horas llovía y a Rin le costaba mucho concentrarse en clases. Algo lo molestaba hace días, las continuas salidas de Sousuke, sabía muy bien que algo ocultaba y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

- **Matsuoka**

El llamado del profesor de matemática lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- **Aquí**

- **Pase al frente y resuelva este ejercicio.**

El pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y resolvió con cierta dificultad el problema escrito en la pizarra, algo raro para Rin, ya que él era uno de los alumnos más destacados de Samezuka.

En el receso, como siempre, salió junto a Sousuke quien lo miraba algo preocupado.

 **-¿Te pasa algo, Rin?**

 **-Nada…**

 **\- ¡ja! Suenas como una chica…dime ¿qué te pasa?**

Rin lo miró algo molesto por el comentario…

 **-¿Por qué desapareces últimamente?, ¿a dónde vas?**

 **-Vaya… sí que suenas como una chica…**

 **-Idiota…**

Sousuke hace tiempo esperaba que Rin le preguntara acerca de sus salidas, pero ahora que lo había hecho, en vez de calmar la situación la había empeorado haciendo enojar aún más al pelirrojo.

 **-Lo siento Rin, son… sólo algunos problemas familiares.**

 **-Mientes.**

 **-No es así… digo la verdad.**

Caminaban por el patio mientras conversaban, pero Rin se detuvo y miró muy seriamente al castaño.

 **-Te conozco demasiado bien para saber cuándo estás mintiendo, Sousuke.**

El aludido lo miró algo incómodo, no sabía cómo responder sin tener que decir la verdad, o sin herirlo… o sin causar que Rin le sacara la verdad a la fuerza…

 **-Es algo personal.**

 **-Ya veo, si no puedes confiar en mí que soy tu amigo, entonces no puedo hacer nada.**

El pelirrojo camino de vuelta al salón de clase dejando solo al joven de los ojos turquesa.

- _¿Que le sucede a este idiota? él nunca me ocultaba nada… sé que algo muy malo le pasa y no quiere decírmelo…_

Rin estaba genuinamente preocupado por Yamazaki, eran amigos desde hace muchos años, y a pesar de que estuvieron gran cantidad de tiempo separados, él lo conocía muy bien y realmente lo quería mucho, por eso le preocupaba la actitud extraña que tenía últimamente.

 _-Tal vez ¿alguien lo está molestando?... pero, él siempre me contaba cuándo ocurría ese tipo de cosas… o tal vez es por una chica… pero ocultar algo así sería ridículo… ¿qué rayos le pasa?_

Sousuke por su parte lo miraba alejarse algo triste, realmente necesitaba ocultar la verdad, aunque le dolía mentirle… pero su propósito en Samezuka era nadar junto a él… y si se enterara de la condición real de su hombro jamás permitiría que nadara junto a él en el campeonato que ya estaba tan cerca.

- _No puedo decirle… no hasta cumplir mi objetivo._

Con esto en mente se acercó hasta la máquina de refrescos y tomó una coca-cola mientras miraba a ninguna parte, solo pensando en su determinación, en nadar junto a Rin, en compartir junto a él lo que Nanase había vivido junto al pelirrojo el año anterior durante la misma competencia, deseaba con todo fervor que esa misma sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad le fuera dedicadas a él.

La tarde transcurrió y llegó el entrenamiento del club de natación. Como se estaba volviendo habitual los miércoles, Sousuke no estaba y llegaría atrasado…

 **-Ai ¡tienes que mejorar tu tiempo si quieres nadar con nosotros en los relevos!**

 **-Sí, ¡Rin-senpai!**

El peligris entró muy animado a la piscina, observado por Rin, quien sólo intentaba animarlo, ese chico había mejorado mucho su técnica y sus tiempos, todo gracias al entrenamiento de Sousuke, el mismo castaño que ahora no entrenaba junto a ellos.

 **-Tch…**

 **-¿Pasa algo Matsuoka-senpai?**

 **-No es nada Momo, ahora entra a la piscina y entrena con Ai.**

 **\- ¡Sí! ¡Vas a ver que hoy tendré un tiempo mucho mejor que el tuyo Nitori-senpai!**

Aiichiro intentó ignorar a su compañero y continuó nadando con toda su concentración, mientras el chico 'nutria' nadaba divertido intentando alcanzarlo.

Rin por su parte le dio instrucciones al resto del equipo y luego de eso también se lanzó a la piscina, para entrenar e intentar relajarse, pensar en otra cosa, algo parecido a lo que solía hacer su amigo Haru.

A algunos kilómetros de distancia Sousuke estaba en la clínica, en su cita con el kinesiólogo.

 **-Señor Yamazaki, usted no puede continuar exigiéndose de esta manera, el estado de su hombro ha empeorado durante el último mes. Comprenda que su lesión fue causada por la sobre exigencia, los tendones de su hombro necesitan ser cuidados, ya no puede entrenar con la intensidad de antes, ni mucho menos dejar de utilizar su hombrera ortopédica ¿lo entiende?**

 **-…Sí.**

 **-Es todo por hoy, realice sus ejercicios diarios y nos vemos el próximo miércoles.**

 **-Adiós, muchas gracias.**

El castaño salió cabizbajo del establecimiento, era muy complicado para él usar la hombrera sin que Rin lo notara, ya que compartían el mismo cuarto, tampoco podía darse por vencido, no cuando sólo faltaban dos días para la competición.

Cuándo Rin volvió a su cuarto luego de la práctica, se encontró a Sousuke recostado sobre su cama.

 **-Hoy ni si quiera llegaste atrasado a la práctica, simplemente no llegaste.**

 **-Sí… lo siento, hoy cuando volví, pasé al gimnasio y estuve entrenando en las máquinas. Disculpa por no avisarte.**

 **-No lo vuelvas a hacer, soy tu amigo pero sigo siendo el capitán del equipo. Ahora sube a tu cama, estoy cansado y quiero dormir.**

Yamazaki se levantó y subió a su cama, en otra ocasión le hubiese dicho que no sea gruñón, que escucharan música juntos un rato, pero eso no era posible hoy, Rin parecía muy enojado. El pelirrojo por su parte, efectivamente se encontraba muy molesto por la actitud de su amigo, pero ya no perdería tiempo preguntando a dónde se dirige los miércoles, tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Al día siguiente el equipo de Natación entrenó sólo hasta el medio día, ya que al siguiente sería la competencia regional y necesitaban descansar y concentrarse.

Rin salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su habitación, Sousuke ya se encontraba ahí. Sus ánimos se encontraban más calmados luego de lo de ayer.

 **-Sou, Haru me invitó a almorzar a su casa hoy, dijo que si quieres también puedes ir.**

 **-¿Nanase dijo eso?**

 **-Sí, yo también me sorprendí… ¿quieres ir conmigo?**

Sousuke lo miró algo indeciso, pero finalmente aceptó. Salieron de Samezuka y se dirigieron a la casa de Haruka. Por el camino se encontraron con Hazuki.

 **-¡Rin-chan!**

 **-Hola Nagisa.**

El rubio se abrazó a Rin y notó que Sousuke lo miraba molesto.

 **-Tranquilo Sou-chan, no te lo voy a quitar.**

El rubio sonrió pícaramente y el castaño miró hacia otro lado _¿acaso era tan evidente?¿y por qué me llama 'Sou-chan'?_

 **-¿Qué significa eso?**

 **-Que despistado eres Rin-chan… mejor sigamos caminando.**

Al llegar a la casa, Makoto estaba en la entrada, al parecer esperándolos.

 **-¡Mako-chan!**

 **-Hola Nagisa, hola chicos, que bueno que hayas venido Yamazaki-kun.**

 **-Hola** _dijeron al unísono Rin y Sousuke._

 **-¿Rei-chan ya llegó?**

 **-Sí, él y Haru están adentro, pasen.**

Entraron y los encontraron ordenando la mesa para el almuerzo.

 **-Haru no me digas que hay caballa…**

 **-Hola Rin, sí, tenemos caballa, arroz y verduras encurtidas.**

 **-Oh por favor… ¡solo una vez haz carne!** _-dijo el pelirrojo con gesto infantil._

 **-No te preocupes Haru-chan ¡yo amo todo lo que tu cocinas!**

 **-Gracias Nagisa.**

 **-Buenas Tardes** _–saludó el castaño quien fue el último en ingresar._

 **-Yamazaki… bienvenido.**

 **-Gracias por la invitación.**

 **-Pueden sentarse, chicos.**

 **-Gracias Makoto.**

Los invitados pasaron a la mesa, y Rei junto Haruka sirvieron los platos.

 **-¿Tu ayudaste a cocinar Rei-chan?**

 **-Sí, puedes notarlo por la perfección en la presentación de los platos Nagisa-kun.**

 **-Se ve muuuuy rico, no puedo esperar para comer!**

 **-Sí, pero… antes de comer** _Haru habló con su tono neutral de siempre_ **los invité a mi casa porque mañana es un día importante y deseo que a ambos equipos les vaya bien. Y también porque tengo algo importante que decirles.** _Makoto que estaba sentado al lado de Haruka, se sonrojaba cada vez más a medida que el pelinegro_ _hablaba_ **Lo que sucede es… que Makoto y yo estamos saliendo, quiero decir, que somos novios.**

Los invitados miraron sorprendidos a la pareja.

-¡ **FELICIDADES!** _gritó Nagisa completamente feliz_

 **-Felicidades Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai.**

Ryuugazaki y Hazuki ya sospechaban que en algún momento sus amigos comenzarían una relación amorosa, por eso su reacción, sin embargo la cara de sorpresa de Rin y Sousuke era indescriptible, jamás pasó por sus mentes que esos dos se querían de esa manera.

 **-Rin…** _Haruka miró al pelirrojo con algo de nerviosismo en su rostro._

- **Ha-Haru yo… no…** _Rin tartamudeaba y trataba de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar_ **no imaginé que te gustaba Makoto… digo, pensé que solo te gustaba el agua y la caballa** _dijo con su hermosa y brillante sonrisa_ **¡Felicidades! De verdad chicos, ¡me alegro por ustedes!**

- **Felicidades a ambos** – _Yamazaki aún reflejaba sorpresa en su rostro._

 **-Gracias, apreciamos mucho que lo hayan aceptado de tan buena manera, de verdad.**

 **-Makoto tiene razón, nosotros…**

 **-Pensamos que tal vez nos rechazarían.**

 **-¡No digan una idiotez como esa, ustedes son nuestros amigos, jamás les daríamos la espalda por algo así!**

 _Haru sonrió levemente_ - **Gracias Rin.**

 **-¡Beso! ¡Beso!.**

 **-¡Na-Nagisa!** - _dijo Makoto completamente rojo ante la petición del rubiecito._

 **-Pero Mako-chan ¡ustedes son novios! ¡Tienen que besarse!**

 **-¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas! -** _respondió ocultándose tras su novio._

 **-No molestes a Makoto, Nagisa.**

 **-Bueno está bien… entonces… ¡A comer!** _Exclamó el pequeño quien ya no soportaba las ganas de probar el llamativo plato frente a él._

 **-¡Itadakimasu! –** los chicos pronunciaron al unísono y probaron la comida.

 **-¡Está delicioso!**

El almuerzo transcurrió en calma, todos comieron hasta hartarse, incluso Rin no pudo negarse a un segundo plato. Al terminar el almuerzo, Haru se levantó y le pidió a Yamazaki que lo acompañara. Rin los miró extrañado mientras salían de la habitación.

 **-Esto es muy raro.**

 **-Tal vez Haru sólo quiere hablar de la competencia de mañana…**

 **-Yo no creo que sea por eso Mako-chan -** _dijo pícaramente Nagisa._

El pequeño se reía para sus adentros mientras los demás lo miraban confundidos por el tono que usó. _Al parecer soy el único que entiende lo que pasa._

En el exterior, Haru se sentaba junto al castaño quien lo miraba expectante.

 **-Yamazaki, me alegra que hayas venido… y sepas que lo que siento por Makoto.**

 **-Yo…**

 **-Tú lo amas ¿cierto?**

 **-¿Cómo…?**

 **-A Rin.**

Sousuke lo miró sorprendido y sonrojado.

 **-Se te nota, me sorprende que Rin no se dé cuenta.**

 **-Nanase… estas muy hablador el día de hoy.**

 **-…**

 **-Pero tienes razón.**

Haru lo miró a los ojos.

 **-Sé que sientes celos de mi relación con él, por eso quería que supieras que no hay nada más que amistad entre nosotros, yo amo a Makoto.**

 **-Gra…cias.** _respondió completamente sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando._

 **-Pero, creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes…**

 _Serio_ **-De ninguna manera, no quiero arruinar la relación que tengo con él.**

 **-No lo creo, pienso que Rin también te quiere de esa forma, sólo que aún no se ha dado cuenta.**

 **-No lo sé…**

 **-Claro que sí. Tú lo conoces mucho mejor que yo.**

Sousuke miró con verdadera gratitud al chico de los ojos azules.

 **-Gracias Nanase, de verdad.**

Haru sonrió levemente y se levantó para volver con los demás. Sousuke se quedó un par de minutos pensando en lo que hablaron, estaba mirando al cielo cuando Rin le hablo desde la puerta.

 **-Sou.**

Él lo miró

 _Sonriendo_ **-Es hora de volver a la escuela.**

Sousuke se levantó y entró con él a la casa.

 **-Chicos, muchas gracias por la invitación, pero ahora Sousuke y yo debemos volver a Samezuka para reunirnos con nuestro equipo antes de la competencia de mañana.**

Los jóvenes se despidieron y se desearon suerte para el campeonato que se avecinaba. Nagisa y Rei también se fueron, dejando sola a la pareja.

Makoto suspiró aliviado, habían obtenido la aprobación de sus amigos. Se acostó exhausto sobre la alfombra del comedor.

 **-Ahhh que alivio, todo salió bien.**

 **-Sí.**

Haruka se acercó y se ubicó sobre su amante, depositando un suave beso en los labios de Makoto.

 **-Haru…**

 **-Ahora que estamos solos puedo besarte, Nagisa no está mirando.**

El ojiverde, aún sonrojado, sonrió ante la provocativa mirada de su delfín, y lo abrazó posesivamente iniciando un beso más apasionado.

.

.

.

Rumbo a su escuela, Rin y Sousuke caminaban en silencio.

 **-Yo… nunca imaginé que esos dos terminarían juntos** _dijo el pelirrojo en tono pensativo._

 **-Yo tampoco… pero ¿no te molesta?**

 **-¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué?**

 **-No… por nada. -** _Pensaba que a ti te gustaba ese chico._ **Oi, Rin, ¿te ha gustado un hombre alguna vez?**

 _Sonrojado_ **-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?... no ¡claro que no!**

 **-Ya veo, solo era curiosidad.**

 **-¿Y… a ti?**

 _Me gustas tú._ _ **-**_ **No, tampoco…**

 **-mmm.**

Rin miraba de reojo a su amigo de los ojos turquesa, la verdad es que a veces se había sentido atraído por él, pero no dejaba ese sentimiento crecer, ya que pensaba que arruinaría su amistad, y él ya era bastante feliz teniendo a Sousuke como su amigo, eso era suficiente. No sucedía lo mismo con el castaño, quien sentía cada día más necesidad de Rin, de sentir su boca, su cuerpo y todo su ser, sentía cada día una agobiante necesidad por el pelirrojo.

Ese día luego de la reunión, ambos se fueron a su dormitorio, pensando en lo que había sucedido esa tarde, en Makoto y Haruka… y en ellos mismos.

Al día siguiente

 **-¿POR QUÉ?** _Un grito ronco y desgarrador salió de la boca de Rin._ **¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?**

El pelirrojo tenía a Sousuke tomado por la ropa y le gritaba mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, un dolor punzante en su corazón le impedía pensar con claridad, solo quería saber el por qué su mejor amigo le había ocultado algo tan importante como el problema de su hombro.

 **-¿por…q-qué?...** _preguntó entre sollozos._

 **-Porque… sabía que ibas a llorar.** _Dijo con una media sonrisa._

Sousuke intentaba sonar como si lo que sucedía no fuese tan grave, intentando ignorar su propia frustración. Pero resultaba doloroso ver a Rin sufriendo por su culpa…

 **-N-no es-toy llorando… -** _pronunció intentando calmarse_ - **idiota.**

 **-Rin…**

El castaño abrazó al tiburón con todo el amor que pudo demostrar en ese momento, cosa que provocó que Rin llorara aún más fuerte.

 **-Lo único que quiero es volver a nadar contigo –** _Le habló de manera calmada._ **Sé que ya no podré continuar con la natación de manera profesional, por eso, lo último que quiero hacer antes de dejar la natación es estar junto a ti en estos relevos, compartir lo que tú sientes.**

 **-Sou… p-pero tu hombro…**

 **-Estará bien, sólo una vez más.**

 **-No… no lo permitiré.**

 **-Rin, por favor.**

Silencio

 _Entre lágrimas_ **…Está… bien, na-nadaremos juntos…**

El pelirrojo levantó la vista, sus ojos se reunieron en una mirada llena de comprensión _y amor_ Sousuke, quien había intentado por todos los medios resistirse a su necesidad por el pelirrojo, ya no pudo más, y en un momento de determinación tomó con suavidad el rostro de Rin y lo besó con ternura.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**-¡SOUSUKE~!**

El grito de ánimo que Rin dio al castaño, quien nadaba soportando el dolor de su lesión, resonó por todo el recinto deportivo. Gracias a eso el de los ojos turquesa obtuvo nuevos bríos para terminar su parte de la carrera, que fue finalizada por Rin.

Al terminar, el 'equipo definitivo' de Samezuka celebró, porque aunque no consiguieron ganar, estaban felices por el tiempo logrado y por cumplir el sueño de Sousuke. Se abrazaron mientras reían y festejaban el momento, en ese instante el más alto les habló.

 **-Gracias, chicos.**

Los tres miraron sorprendidos a su compañero. Había dicho esas palabras con tanta sencillez.

 **-¡Esa actitud no te va Yamazaki-sempai!**

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Momo y, luego de saludar y felicitar a sus amigos de Iwatobi se dirigieron a los camarines. Rin y Sousuke estaban duchándose, uno al lado del otro. Un silencio incómodo los invadió cuando sus compañeros salieron y quedaron solos. Intercambiaron algunas miradas fugaces, Rin estaba muy sonrojado, aún sentía en sus labios la tibieza de la boca de Yamazaki… sin embargo luego del beso llegaron sus compañeros de equipo y el momento se disolvió.

 **-Rin…**

 **-¿S-Si?**

 **-Ese beso…**

Sousuke miraba muy seriamente al pelirrojo, quien intentaba ocultarse bajo el agua de la ducha, realmente se sentía avergonzado y no quería que él viera su rostro, de hecho ni siquiera deseaba hablar con él en ese momento. Pero el castaño continuó.

 **-Rin, mírame.**

El pelirrojo, lentamente detuvo el agua y enfrentó a Sousuke, mirándolo a los ojos.

 **-Dime.**

 **-Ese beso, no fue una equivocación de mi parte, ni nada parecido, yo, simplemente quería hacerlo.**

Se miraron en silencio, Rin estaba aún más sonrojado y avergonzado, pero no apartó la vista.

 **-Yo, estoy enamorado de ti, Rin, al parecer casi todos tus amigos lo saben, solo tú no te habías dado cuenta.**

Rin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa _Ahora todo cobraba sentido, las palabras de Nagisa, la invitación de Haru y Makoto, también la pregunta del propio Sousuke sobre si le atraía algún hombre, la constante preocupación que tenía por él, todo, todo tenía sentido ahora._

 **-Sousuke yo… tú…**

Rin miró hacia otro lado

 **-Rin.**

El pelirrojo suspiró

 **-Yo… te quiero. Pero, esto no puede ser, Sou, aunque yo te quiera, aunque… un día me enamore de ti, mi familia, nunca, nunca lo aceptará. Yo… no puedo.**

La decepción en el rostro de Sousuke era evidente, aunque se había atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos había sido rechazado. Sin embargo, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

 **-Dilo, Rin, dilo una vez más. Lo aceptaré si repites eso mirándome a la cara.**

 **-Sousuke… -** _dijo el tiburón con un tono de confusión._

 **-¡Mírame!**

El chico tiburón volteó y miró al más alto, quería repetir lo que acababa de decir pero, le era imposible decir algo tan drástico observando el rostro del que es su mejor amigo, la persona que mejor lo entiende en el mundo, ese chico al que tanto quiere.

 **-¡La carrera estuvo genial!**

 **-¡Sí, aunque no logré clasificar fue una experiencia increíble!**

Otros nadadores ingresaron al camarín, mientras Rin seguía mirando a su 'amigo'. Apartó su vista y se dirigió hasta su bolso para ir a vestirse. Sousuke no dijo nada, estuvo algunos minutos más bajo el agua y luego también fue a vestirse, se demoró lo suficiente en la ducha para que Rin se hubiese ido cuando él llegó.

 **-¡Rin!**

El pelirrojo quien caminaba hacia el bus de su escuela, se detuvo al ser llamado por Haruka.

 **-Haru, felicidades nuevamente.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-¿Pasa algo?**

 **-Venía a hacerte una invitación.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Al parecer ustedes sólo saben celebrar.**

 **-En poco más de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Makoto y queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, me gustaría que estuvieras ahí.**

 **-Gracias, claro que iré.**

 **-Yamazaki también puede venir contigo.**

 **-ah… claro -** _respondió algo incómodo._

 **-¿Ocurrió algo?**

…

 **-¿Tú lo sabías Haru, lo que Sousuke siente por mí?**

 **-Sí… bueno es bastante obvio, se le nota mucho… ¿entonces él ya habló contigo?**

 **-¿También sabías que hablaría conmigo?**

 **-Yo insistí en que lo hiciera, él no quería decírtelo.**

 **-¿Qué?, ¿cuándo?**

 **-Ayer.**

 **-Tch…**

 _El pelinegro lo miró seriamente._

 **-Haru no debiste…**

 **-Sé que también lo quieres.**

 **-Tsk…pero no es tan sencillo, Haru, mi familia, tú no los conoces… ¿Gou sabe lo de ustedes con Makoto?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Y qué dijo?**

 **-… Nada, tomó sus cosas y se fue, al otro día nos habló igual que siempre, aunque se nota algo molesta.**

 **-Eso es solo una muestra de cómo es mi familia sobre las parejas… de este tipo. Haru, mejor hablemos otro día.**

 **-… Como quieras, pero Rin, tú no eres un cobarde, no actúes como si lo fueras.**

 **-Sí, sí. Nos vemos luego.**

Rin continuó caminando hacia el bus, donde ya estaba reunido casi todo el equipo. Yamazaki y Mikoshiba fueron los últimos en llegar. Luego se fueron rumbo a Samezuka. Después del campeonato tendrían una semana libre para visitar a sus familias así que todos deseaban llegar pronto para recoger sus bolsos y por fin regresar a sus hogares, todos menos Rin y Sousuke, quienes solo pensaban en lo sucedido recientemente, en las cosas que querían decirse y sin embargo, no lo hacían.

Estuvieron sin hablar el resto de la tarde, pero cuando estaban saliendo del instituto, Rin se acercó a su amigo.

 **-Oi, sobre lo que hablamos. No puedo contestarte ahora, déjame pensarlo por algunos días…**

 **-Rin.**

 **-Sousuke, esto es muy repentino… y extraño. No puedo responderte sin pensarlo, tu eres importante, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte… ¿lo entiendes?**

 **-…Sí, está bien…** _sonriendo_ **Cuídate, nos vemos pronto.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Nos vemos.**

Aunque vivían cerca el uno del otro, tomaron diferentes buses para llegar a casa, debían separarse por algún tiempo. Esa sería una semana muy larga.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, Haruka estaba vistiéndose en su casa, ese día le dirían a los padres de Makoto sobre su relación, tenían una comida para celebrar el triunfo, pensaban que ese era un buen momento. El ojiverde entró a la casa del delfín.

 **-¡Haru~!**

 **-Estoy arriba.**

Tachibana subió al segundo piso y encontró a su novio abrochándose las zapatillas.

 **-Haru… tengo miedo.**

El pelinegro lo miró.

 **-Todo va a salir bien.**

 **-Haru, mis padres no son como los tuyos, yo, no sé lo que pasará… aunque con tu familia solo hablamos por teléfono, ellos lo tomaron muy bien, pero… pero…**

 **-Tu familia también lo tomará bien.** _Diciendo esto comenzó a caminar_

 **-Ha~ru.**

 **-Makoto, vamos.**

Haru habló seriamente. Muy nervioso, el chico de ojos verdes siguió a Haruka, quien caminaba decidido hacia la casa de su novio. Afuera, los pequeños Ran y Ren los esperaban.

 **-¡Haru-chan!**

 **-Hola Ran.**

 **-¡Te estábamos esperando Haru-chan! Pasa.**

 **-Gracias Ren.**

 **-Hermano, ¡no te quedes atrás!**

 **-S-Sí.** _Makoto intentaba mantener la calma pero estaba muy nervioso._

Al ingresar a la casa el pelinegro saludó a los padres de su novio, con su habitual actitud compuesta y despreocupada.

 **-Bienvenido Haruka, ¡felicidades por haber ganado!, ¿cómo está tu familia?**

 **-Gracias, ellos están bien señora Tachibana, les envían saludos, dicen que tal vez viajen para vernos en el campeonato nacional.**

 **-Oh que bien ¡hace mucho que no los vemos!**

 **-Sí.** _Haru observó el estómago de la mujer_ **-¿cómo está?**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Muy bien, creciendo sano y fuerte.**

La señora Tachibana tenía una pancita de cinco meses, ya que esperaba a su cuarto hijo.

 **-¡Haruka, bienvenido! pasa a sentarte. Hijo, ayúdale a mamá a servir.**

 **-Gracias.**

Haru pasó a la mesa junto al padre y los hermanos de Makoto, mientras este último acompañó a su madre, intentando disimular la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento.

 **-¿Makoto te pasa algo?**

 _Sonrisa nerviosa_ - **No, nada mamá.**

Sirvieron la cena y brindaron. Habló el padre.

 **-Chicos, hemos preparado esta cena para celebrar su triunfo el día de hoy, ustedes son un ejemplo para nuestros hijos más pequeños, son jóvenes sanos, responsables e inteligentes. Queremos que sepan que siempre los apoyaremos a ambos, ya que tú Haruka también eres parte de nuestra familia, desde pequeño has sido el mejor amigo de nuestro hijo y nosotros te queremos mucho.**

 **-Es cierto, estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes, son jóvenes ejemplares y sepan que así como festejamos y apoyamos sus triunfos, también frente a cualquier problema nosotros siempre estaremos para apoyarlos.**

El hijo mayor de los Tachibana, escuchar esas palabras, sintió como si su corazón fuese aplastado, sus padres eran tan buenos, y él… él podría hacerles daño con la decisión tomada recientemente. Intentó contestar con naturalidad las palabras de sus padres, pero no pudo.

 **-Gra~cias papá, ma~má…** _dijo el ojiverde al borde del llanto._

 _Sonriendo_ **-Hijo, no llores.**

 **-Es… que~**

 **-Hermano…** _Ran y Ren miraban a Makoto que parecía luchar contra las lágrimas, pero no parecían lágrimas de felicidad_

 **-Creo~ que pue-do… decepcionarlos…**

 **-Hijo, tú nunca nos decepcionarás! ¿Por qué dices eso?**

Makoto cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sentía tanta tristeza, ver como sus padres eran tan buenos con él y Haru, sentía que ser homosexual era una traición para su familia, sentía que si ellos sabían de su relación con Haruka los odiarían.

 **-Lo que sucede, es que e-**

 **-¡Haru no!**

Makoto miró con verdadero miedo al decidido chico a su lado.

 **-Haruka ¿qué pasa explícanos?** _Preguntaron los adultos con preocupación_

 **-Lo que sucede es…** _tomó aire._

 **-Makoto tiene miedo de decepcionarlos porque él… lo que sucede…** _Haru tomó la temblorosa mano su orca y habló con más seguridad que nunca_ **él y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, como saben, siempre estamos juntos, pero últimamente descubrimos que, no es sólo amistad. Señores Tachibana, su hijo y yo nos amamos y desde hace unos días somos novios, por eso quiero pedirles formalmente que me dejen cuidar de él.**

La familia miró sorprendida a la pareja frente a ellos. Haru los miraba con seriedad y Makoto miraba al piso, parecía verdaderamente triste.

 **-Makoto hijo… ¿esto es cierto, tú amas a Haruka?**

 **-…Mamá…** _El joven levantó la vista_ **-sí, es verdad.**

 **-En ese caso… ¡felicidades! No creo que exista alguien mejor para ti que Haru.**

La pareja observó con sorpresa al señor Tachibana que acababa de darles su aprobación. Ellos no sabían que la familia ya había notado que el cariño que se tenían iba más allá de la amistad.

 _Sonriendo_ **-Mi esposo tiene razón, ustedes son el uno para el otro.**

 **-No llores hermano, ¡ahora Haru-chan también será nuestro onii-chan!**

 **-¡Sí, que bien!**

Ran y Ren parecían verdaderamente contentos y se levantaron a felicitar y abrazar a la pareja, los padres hicieron lo mismo. Makoto, comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez de auténtica felicidad y alivio, al ver que su familia lo acepta y apoya tal cuál es. El delfín también estaba feliz, aunque como siempre no lo demostraba mucho, solo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Siempre los apoyaremos hijos.**

 **-Gra~cias, mamá…**

 **-Estamos orgullosos de ustedes y esto no cambia nada Makoto, eres nuestro hijo, siempre te apoyaremos.**

 **-Sí hermano, nosotros también a ti y a Haru nii-chan… y ahora, por favor comamos, ¡que me muero de hambre!**

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Ren y comenzaron por fin la cena, que transcurrió de forma muy amena, aceptando a Haruka como parte de su familia pero esta vez de manera diferente. Conversaron de diversos temas, entre ellos Haru les contó que sus padres también aceptaban la relación de ellos dos. Al terminar la comida, luego de algunos minutos jugando con Ran y Ren, el delfín se despidió de la familia para volver a su casa. Makoto lo acompañó, subieron de la mano hasta el hogar del pelinegro.

 **-Gracias Haru.**

 _El pelinegro lo miró interrogante_

 **-Sin ti no hubiese podido decirle nada a mis padres, eres mi mejor apoyo…**

Él sonrió levemente **-Tú también eres el mío.**

 _Makoto abrazó con fuerza a su novio._

 **-Haruka, te amo, voy a amarte toda mi vida.**

Haru llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello de su amor y lo miró con ternura, luego lo besó, muy lentamente, quería disfrutar cada momento con él. Tachibana lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la sala, donde había un sillón amplio y lo acostó con delicadeza, luego se puso sobre él y comenzó a besarlo, primero con ternura, luego con pasión. Nanase acariciaba el cabello Makoto y este colaba sus manos bajo la polera del pelinegro, acariciando su piel, explorando su cuerpo. Lentamente, entre besos y suaves mordidas fueron desnudándose y entregándose al amor, a ese amor que necesitaba ser expresado a través de sus cuerpos, fundiéndose, volviéndose un solo ser.

.

.

.

En su hogar, Yamazaki estaba acostado observando las luces de la ciudad, escuchando música, desvelado. Aunque tenía sueño y deseaba dormir, la imagen de Rin venía a su mente _¿Qué estará haciendo, durmiendo… soñando?, ¿qué pensará sobre lo que hablamos? Dijo que lo nuestro no puede ser, que su familia no va a permitirlo… Pero también dijo que me quiere y… que soy importante para él. No me importaría si su familia no lo acepta, por Rin haría lo que fuera, si su familia lo abandonara yo trabajaría, yo le daría todo lo que tengo, yo lo haría feliz…_

Estos pensamientos invadían la mente de Sousuke, sentía mucha angustia sobre lo que sucedería, tenía miedo de perderlo… y miedo de hacerle daño si él lo acepta y su familia se opone. Sentía el pecho oprimido, tenía miedo de herir a Rin, pero el amor que siente por él es superior a todo.

Sin saberlo, no tan lejos de ahí, el tiburón tampoco dormía, también escuchaba música y ciertamente también pensaba en él.

La mente de Matsuoka era un caos, sentía miedo de lo que pudiese pensar su familia, de perderlos, pero por otra parte no quería alejarse de Sousuke, ya había sido difícil estar sin él cuando eran niños, no quería pasar por eso una vez más. Se sentía triste y angustiado, pero poco a poco sus pensamientos fueron desviándose hacia una hipotética relación con el castaño… ¿cómo sería?, ¿saldrían en citas?, ¿a comer, visitar alguna feria…? Sonrió pensando en las posibilidades, imaginando lugares y situaciones. Tocó sus labios, recordando el beso que tan dulcemente le fue dado por ese chico y, pensando en eso, se durmió.

Al día siguiente, el pelirrojo bajó a desayunar y encontró a su familia conmocionada.

 **-¿Puedes creerlo onii-chan?!**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Lo de Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai ¡Son gays!**

El tiburón se sintió mal apenas comenzando el día, después de todo pasó la noche casi en vela pensando en un hombre.

 **-Es su vida Gou, no te metas.**

 **-¿Entonces es cierto hijo?**

 **-Sí, mamá.**

 **-¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a reunirte con ellos! no quiero que mi hijo se mezcle con enfermos!, ¡Y tú también Gou! -** _El señor Matsuoka habló con tono furioso._

 **-No puedo papá, tengo un compromiso con la escuela para ser su representante. Pero no te preocupes, ya queda solo un mes de clases y ellos se van, son de tercero.** _Respondió la pelirroja._

 **-… Está bien, pero reúnete con ellos sólo lo estrictamente necesario, ni un minuto más.**

 **-Por supuesto ¿Acaso crees que quiero pasar más tiempo con ellos?**

Rin se sintió horriblemente mal al escuchar las duras palabras de su familia, todas las ilusiones de la noche anterior eran sólo eso, ilusiones. Perdió inmediatamente el apetito y en lugar de eso, su corazón se contrajo angustiado, de solo imaginar si él tuviese algo con Sousuke y su familia se enterase.

 **-Rin, siéntate, desayuna con nosotros.**

 **-… No, gracias mamá -** _dijo intentando sonar normal_ **saldré a trotar, como a la vuelta.**

El pelirrojo, salió de su casa rápidamente y comenzó a correr sin rumbo, tan rápido como pudo, aunque a medida que avanzaba, el dolor y la angustia se hacían más agudos… corrió hasta divisar la playa, continuó hacia ese lugar, hasta que finalmente llego a orillas del mar y cayó de rodillas en la arena, observando el océano… definitivamente no podría estar con el chico de los ojos turquesa, el de los hermosos ojos que lo miran con tanto amor… Un llanto quedito comenzó a aflorar desde su pecho, fue creciendo lentamente… y lloró, como nunca antes había llorado.

.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Rin caminaba de vuelta a su hogar, tenía los ojos hinchados, así que avanzaba lento, para recuperarse hasta llegar… al menos ahora se sentía más desahogado, había tenido tiempo de pensar en la situación y había tomado una decisión. Sólo necesitaba hablar con Sousuke y terminar con todo el asunto. Ellos eran amigos, siempre lo habían sido y no es un buen momento para que eso cambie. Tal vez en el futuro, cuando ya no dependa de sus padres, cuando sea un deportista reconocido e independiente… tal vez podría ser.

El pelirrojo iba decidido, llegaría a su casa, se ducharía e iría a visitar al castaño para dejar todo en claro y seguir con sus vidas normalmente, como siempre había sido. Caminaba a través del parque de sakuras que había cerca de su casa. Ese lugar siempre le había gustado, él siempre había sido un romántico amante de las cosas lindas, como las flores de cerezo. Lo que no esperaba Rin, era encontrarse con Sousuke, quien estaba sentado sobre una banca, en ese mismo sitio, con un ramo de flores en sus manos. Al parecer esperando a alguien.

Al principio no supo que hacer, si seguir caminando o quedarse tras un árbol a ver que sucedía. Escogió lo segundo.

Definitivamente el castaño esperaba a alguien, pero al parecer esa persona no llegaba… se mantuvo por algunos minutos observando, pero nada parecía ocurrir, así que decidió continuar hacia su casa, sin embargo cuando comenzó a caminar, una chica apareció. Rin volvió a ocultarse y observó.

 _¿Quién es esa mujer?_

La chica se abalanzó sobre Sousuke, lo abrazó y luego tomó las flores.

 _¿Qué demon…?!_

Esta vez Rin sintió, más que tristeza, una profunda ira contra aquél que supuestamente estaba enamorado de él. No quiso observar más y se devolvió, tomaría otro camino para llegar a casa.

 _¿Quién es esa… y por qué Sousuke le regala flores?… ¿acaso no es a mí a quién quiere? ¡maldito idiota!_

Rin continuó maldiciendo hasta llegar a su casa. Pasó hasta el baño sin prestar atención a nadie, y nadie quiso hablarle, pues ya conocían la mirada de ira de su pelirrojo y era mejor no dirigirle la palabra. Se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha, tal vez el agua calmaría su confusa mente.

Mientras tanto Gou miraba televisión, acostada sobre el sofá. El timbre sonó. La pelirroja se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Una chica muy bella de cabello castaño, largo y ojos marrones estaba frente a su puerta.

 **-Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Matsuoka Rin-kun?**

 **-Hola, sí mi onii-chan está tomando una ducha… aunque no te aconsejaría hablar con él en este momento, parecía muy enojado.**

 **-Ya veo, no importa, necesito hablar con él.**

 **-Bueno, puedes esperarlo si quieres… por cierto ¿quién eres?**

 **-Su novia.**

.

.

.

 **-¡Mako-cha~n! ¡Dijiste que me acompañarías al parque!**

 **-Lo sé Nagisa, por favor discúlpame ¡lo olvidé!**

El pequeño hizo una mueca de tristeza al otro lado del teléfono. De alguna manera, Makoto lo adivinó.

 **-No estés triste Nagisa, le diré a Haru que venga con nosotros e iremos al parque los tres ¿te parece? pasaremos por ti.**

 **-¡Sí! es genial, pero vengan pronto ¡quiero estar todo el día allá!**

 **-Bien, adiós.**

 **-¡Nos vemos!**

Al colgar, Makoto se dio cuenta que sus hermanos menores habían entrado sigilosamente a su habitación, y estaban sentados en su cama, con los ojos iluminados por la emoción.

 **-¿Irás al parque de diversiones onii-chan?**

 _Sonrisa nerviosa_ - **Etto… sí.**

Los niños se levantaron de golpe.

 **-¿Podemos ir? ¿Podemos ir?! Onii-chan di que sí, nos portaremos bien ¡lo prometemos!**

 **-Emmm… pregúntenle a mamá, por mientras iré a ver a Haru.**

 **-¡Gracias!**

Los niños corrieron hasta donde se encontraba su madre, mientras el joven de los ojos verdes salía a ver a su novio.

 _Ahh espero que Haru pueda salir con nosotros, no puedo cuidar a los niños yo solo y no creo que Nagisa sea de mucha ayuda…_

Continúo subiendo las escaleras, y, como ya era costumbre, el joven no tocó el timbre y simplemente entró a la casa.

 **-¿Haru?**

 **-Estoy en la cocina.**

Continuó hasta el lugar y ahí estaba el delfín, con su traje de baño y delantal, tan terriblemente provocativo mientras preparaba su desayuno. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

 **-Haru~**

 **-Buenos días.**

 **-No deberías vestirte así… es muy provocativo ¿sabes?**

Haru sonrió levemente y volteó para besar a su orca, luego continuó con lo que hacía.

 **-No quiero que la caballa se queme Makoto.**

El joven sonrió y deshizo el abrazo, se sentó junto a la mesa.

 **-Haru vine a pedirte un favor.**

El pelinegro guardó silencio esperando que el otro continuara.

 **-La semana pasada le prometí a Nagisa que lo acompañaría al parque de diversiones el día de hoy, pero lo olvidé, él me llamó desesperado hace un momento, y quiere que vayamos de todos modos ¿quieres acompañarnos?**

 **-Sabes que no me agradan los lugares ruidosos.**

 **-Te lo pido por favor Haru~**

 **-Déjame desayunar, lo pensaré… ¿quieres comer conmigo?**

 _Sonriendo_ -¡ **Claro!**

Haru sirvió saba, arroz y té.

 **-mmm esta delicioso, como siempre.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Haru…**

Él lo miró.

 **\- ¡por favor acompáñame, mi hermanos también quieren ir, no podré con todos ellos yo solo!**

 _Suspirando_ - **…está bien.**

 _Abrazándolo_ -¡ **Gracias!**

Al cabo de algunos minutos ambos bajaron hasta la casa de los Tachibana. Ran y Ren estaban listos para salir.

 **-Buenos días Haru, Makoto por favor cuiden mucho a los chicos.**

 **-Buen día.**

 **-Los cuidaremos bien mamá.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Gracias.**

La señora Tachibana les pasó dinero para que almorzaran en el parque y se despidieron. Al llegar donde Nagisa, él estaba listo y esperándolos desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **-¡Por fin! ¡Vamos, vamos!**

 **-¡Nagisa-kun!**

 **-Ran, Ren ¡qué bueno que también vinieron! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!**

 **-¡Sí!**

Los tres comenzaron a tironear a Makoto y Haruka para que se apuraran en tomar el autobús que los llevaría al parque de diversiones.

 _En el bús_

Makoto se sentó junto a sus hermanos y Haruka se ubicó junto a Nagisa. El pelinegro miraba al exterior, con su habitual semblante desinteresado.

 **-¿Y Rei?**

 **-Salió con su familia…**

 **-¿Ustedes siempre salen juntos?**

 **-Sí. Pe- pero no es nada como lo de ustedes Haru-chan… digo a mí no me gusta Rei-chan…**

 **-No lo decía por eso… solo buscaba algo de qué conversar.**

 **-oh… bueno sí, salimos casi siempre, aunque a veces él no quiere porque tiene que estudiar y esas cosas…**

 **-Ya veo.**

 **-Por eso hoy quería que Mako-chan me acompañara** _sonriendo_ **me alegro de que haya venido contigo y sus hermanos…. ¿Y ustedes, salen en citas?**

 **-…No.**

 **-¿Cómo?, ¿son novios no?**

 **-A veces vamos juntos de compras…**

 **-Pero eso es algo que siempre han hecho ¿han salido desde que son novios?**

 **-Aún no.**

 **-Eso quiere decir… ¡que esta será su primera cita oficial!, ¡qué emoción! Trataré de jugar con los niños para que disfruten un poco a solas.**

Haru no dijo nada, solo miró un poco sonrojado hacia la ventana.

 **-¡Ya vamos llegando chicos!** _-El más alto les hablo desde el asiento de enfrente._

 **-¡Claro Mako-chan!**

Bajaron del autobús y luego de hacer fila por algunos minutos, por fin entraron al parque.

 **-¡Esto es increíble!**

 **-¡Waaaooo!, ¡qué lugar tan grande!**

 **-¡Es tan lindo!**

Nagisa, Ran y Ren miraban impresionados todos los juegos del parque.

 **-¡Quiero ir a ese!**

 **-¡No, No!, ¡vamos a ese!**

Los tres 'niños' comenzaron a tironear a Makoto y a Haruka para que los siguieran al juego que cada uno deseaba, al parecer Nagisa ya había olvidado lo dicho minutos antes.

 **-¡Mako-cha~n!**

Makoto y Haruka se miraron y suspiraron, este sería un día muy largo.

.

.

.

 **-¿Su… novia?**

 **-Sí.**

Gou miraba de pies a cabeza a la chica frente a ella, luego sonrió.

 **-¡Que linda eres!, ¡mi hermano tiene muy buen gusto, ven, pasa!**

Ambas entraron a la casa y se sentaron a ver televisión mientras esperaban al chico tiburón. La señora Matsuoka estaba en la cocina y vio a la joven desconocida.

 **-Buenos días.**

 **-Buenos días Matsuoka-san.**

 **-¡Mamá ella es la novia de mi onii-chan!**

 **-¿Su novia?** _La señora Matsuoka miró algo incrédula a la chica frente a ella._

 **-Sí.**

 **-Y dime… ¿desde cuándo eres su novia?**

 **-Solo desde hace algunas semanas.**

 **-Ya veo, ¿y dónde se conocieron?**

 **-Rin-san es amigo de un familiar mío.**

 **-Ohh bien, bien.**

Se escuchó una puerta en el segundo piso.

 **-¡Creo que mi hermano ya salió del baño iré a buscarlo!**

Gou subió apresuradamente al segundo piso y encontró a su hermano a medio vestir en su habitación.

 **-Rin ¡Tu novia vino a verte!**

 _Enojado_ **-Golpea antes de entrar Gou…** _sorprendido_ - **¿Qué?**

 **-Que tu novia vino a verte, está conversando con mamá en la sala.**

 **-Yo no tengo novia Gou.** _Contestó molesto._

 **-Ajaja lo siento ya fuiste descubierto –** _pícara-_ **¡y es muy, muy linda!**

Rin pasó del enojo a la incertidumbre. Terminó de vestirse y bajó a la sala acompañado de su hermana. Al entrar vio a la chica que era su supuesta novia, la misma que antes había abrazado con tanta euforia a Sousuke.

 **-¿Tú?**

 **-Rin-kun ¡qué alegría verte! Te extrañe mucho…**

Rin la miró incrédulo, ya no entendía nada.

 **-Vine a hacerte una invitación, hoy mi familia va de día de campo y quiero que vengas con nosotros.**

 **-Onii-chan que tierna es ¡ve con ella!**

 **-Pero ya te dije q-**

 **-¡Vamos Rin-kun!**

La chica tomó de la mano al pelirrojo, se despidió y salió de la casa tan rápido como llegó. Luego de caminar algunos pasos por la calle Rin se soltó bruscamente.

 **-¡Oye!, ¿quién demonios eres tú?**

 **-…Lo siento Matsuoka-kun, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar. Es cierto que hoy mi familia sale de paseo, pero no es ahí donde necesito que vayas. Soy Yamazaki Mei, prima de Sousuke.**

Rin se quedó sin palabras.

 **-¿Pri… ma?**

 **-Así es, ahora por favor continuemos, Sou te espera.**

Rin siguió a la chica, la miraba confundido, hace pocos minutos esa chica lo había hecho enfadar y ahora resulta que es familiar del castaño… ¡y dijo que es su novia!

 **-Oi… ¿por qué dijiste que eres mi novia?**

 **-Eso… bueno, mi primo me contó la situación de ustedes dos.** _La joven miró con ternura a_ _Rin_ **Yo de verdad quiero ayudarlos, Matsuoka-kun, Sousuke esta tan enamorado de ti, quiero que él sea feliz y pueda estar contigo…**

Rin se sonrojó.

 **-Por eso dije ser tu novia, así tu familia no sospechará si ausentas, dirás que estás conmigo. ¡Yo haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarlos!... pero antes** _mirándolo a los ojos_ **dime ¿Tú también lo quieres?**

 _Sonrojado y nervioso miró hacia la calle_ **-…Sí.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Te dejo hasta aquí, Sou-chan te espera en su casa, nuestras familias están en una reunión familiar y no volverán hasta mañana. Que estés bien.**

La joven hizo parar un taxi y se fue. Rin se quedó mirándola.

 _Esto… esta chica… ¿Qué hago ahora? Ella dijo que él me espera…_

El pelirrojo, algo indeciso continuó caminado, la tristeza, el enojo, los celos, todos los sentimientos que había experimentado ese día ahora se condensaban en incertidumbre. Al llegar a la casa de los Yamazaki, se veía notablemente nervioso, esta mañana había sido de locos, ya casi era medio día y aún no había comido nada… su estómago dolía de hambre y de nervios. Tocó el timbre, casi al instante la puerta se abrió. El de los ojos turquesa lo miraba, parecía feliz… y cómo no estarlo, llevaba horas con insoportables ganas de verlo.

 **-Rin... ¡Viniste!**

 **-¡C-claro! Tu prima me trajo casi a la fuerza.**

 **-Oh… ya veo.**

Sousuke parecía algo desilusionado.

 _Sonrojado_ - **Pero… si yo no hubiese querido venir, simplemente no habría venido.**

 _Sonriendo levemente_ - **Pasa.**

Rin ingresó a la casa, ya había estado ahí muchas veces, la conocía bien.

 **-Rin.**

 **-¿Si?**

 **-Ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero decirte.**

Sousuke comenzó a caminar a su habitación seguido del chico tiburón. Él no era muy bueno con las palabras y no intentó hacer un preámbulo para lo que pensaba hacer, simplemente lo haría. Ingresaron, allí estaba aquel hermoso ramo de flores sobre su cama, ese que Rin vio en la mañana, ese que creyó eran para Mei. El castaño las tomó con cuidado y se las entregó al pelirrojo.

 **-Son para ti.**

 **-Gra-gracias…**

Sin poder esperar más tiempo, Sousuke miró a los ojos del chico frente a él.

 **-Rin… ¿Tú… quieres ser mi novio?**

 **\- Sou…**

El pelirrojo lo miró, con emoción, todo lo que había pensado esa mañana, toda su determinación acababan de irse al mismo infierno en ese momento, no podía negar, no podía siquiera explicar lo que ese chico le hacía sentir cuando lo miraba de esa forma… ¿Qué importaba si su familia o quién sea se molesta por esto? Solo quería pertenecerle a este chico, lo demás podía irse al carajo. Dejó las flores sobre la cama y con las manos temblando de emoción, rodeó el cuello de Yamazaki.

 **-Sí… sí quiero.**

Y lo besó. Como jamás había besado a alguien. Antes Rin había salido con algunas chicas, nada serio, pero besar a Sousuke era incomparablemente mejor. El castaño por su parte se sentía en las nubes, rodeó a Rin por la cintura, la sensación era maravillosa, tenerlo así, por fin… Continuaron hasta perder el aliento y se separaron levemente… se miraron a los ojos y… el estómago de Rin rugió.

 _Sonrojado_ **-¡Lo-lo siento!**

 **-¿Tienes hambre?**

 **-Es que hoy… no he comido nada.**

 _Divertido_ **-jaja Rin… puedo solucionar eso, ven vamos a preparar algo para almorzar.**

 **-Claro… pero…**

 _Sensual_ - **Esto lo continuaremos después.**

Rin sonrió, sonrojado, y caminó junto al castaño hacia la cocina, iban sonrientes. Nada lograría separarlos, ese era el sentimiento que llevaban en sus corazones.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Sousuke muy concentrado inspeccionaba su refrigerador.

 **-Veamos… tengo makisushi… ten para que no mueras de hambre mientras preparo otra cosa** _-le pasa un plato a Rin._ **Bien, tengo jamón, huevos, zanahoria, brócoli, carne de cerdo… mmm podría preparar tonkatsu ¿Te parece bien?**

 **-¡Sí!**

 **-Ok, manos a la obra.**

Rin estaba sentado junto a la mesa de la cocina, observando a Sousuke caminar de un lado a otro buscando ingredientes para el almuerzo. Eran raras las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, hace solo unos minutos había aceptado ser el novio del que hasta ahora era su mejor amigo, eso lo hacía sentir nervioso, pero feliz, tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que podía pasar en el futuro, aunque todas las preocupaciones que sentía se borraban con el cosquilleo que aparecía en su estómago cada vez que el castaño pasaba por su lado.

 _tsk parezco quinceañera enamorada… mejor comeré._

Se sentía algo estúpido, estúpido pero insoportablemente feliz. No distaba mucho de la situación de Yamazaki, quien desde hace varios minutos tenía una invariable sonrisa en su rostro y cada cierto tiempo miraba al pelirrojo, quien en este instante devoraba el makisushi que acababa de entregarle.

 **-¿Está bueno?**

 **-Delishiosho.**

 **-Jaja que bien, lo hice yo.**

 **-T…** - _traga_ **te quedó muy bueno**

 **-Por supuesto, soy un buen cocinero.**

 **-Ahá** - _sigue comiendo._

 **-Este platillo también te gustará, el tonkatsu me queda muy bien, bueno… no es muy complicado de preparar… ¿Y tú has aprendido a cocinar alguna cosa?**

 _-Mueve la cabeza diciendo que no._

 **-Entonces me ayudarás a preparar esto.**

 _-Mueve la cabeza diciendo que sí._

 **-Ok.**

Silencio

 **-¿Quieres jugo de naranja?**

 **-Mmm** – _traga-_ **sí, pero no te preocupes yo puedo servirme ¿quieres tú también?**

 **-Por favor.**

Rin se levantó y se acercó al refrigerador mientras comía el último trozo de sushi, tomó dos vasos y los llenó con el jugo, le pasó uno a Sousuke quien dejó por el momento las zanahorias que cortaba. Se miraron en silencio mientras bebían, una extraña sensación invadió el estómago de Rin, y no era hambre.

 _Dejando el vaso sobre la mesa_ **-Es raro… estar así, estar en tu casa ahora se siente diferente…**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-mmm no lo sé, no sé cómo explicarlo.**

 **-¿Estás incómodo?**

 **-No, no es eso… me siento…** _mira hacia otro lado_ **tsk…** _sonrojado_ **nada, estoy bien.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Que lindo.**

 _Más sonrojado_ **-Cállate.**

 **-jajaja oye tengo otra cosa que puede gustarte.**

Sousuke dejó su vaso y se acercó al refrigerador, sacó un pote con un postre de yogurt y fruta, lo abrió y tomó una cuchara. Sacó un poco.

 **-Abre la boca.**

 _Mirada enojada_ **-No soy un niño, puedo comer solo.**

 **-No seas tan aburrido, sólo di aa~**

 **-...**

 **-Vamos.**

 **-Aa~**

 _Le dio una cucharada._

 **-Ahora una para mi A~mmmm –** _traga-_ **¿rico?**

 **-Sí**

 **-También lo hice yo.**

 **-Eres como un ama de casa.**

 **-¿Eso es malo?**

 **-No… es conveniente.**

 **-¿Conveniente?**

 **-Sí, bueno... yo no sé hacer nada de esas cosas.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-¿Oye tratas decir que quieres que sea tu ama de casa?**

 _Nervioso_ **-N-no, claro que no.**

 **-mmm que lástima.**

 _Sonrojado_ **-Más bien serías mi 'amo' de casa.**

 **-Ohh eso, suena mucho mejor... ¿otra?**

 **-Sí**

 _Le da otra cucharada._

 **-Prepararía muchas cosas deliciosas para ti, diversos tipos de carne, recetas de otros países...**

 _Sonriendo_ **-mmm suena bien.**

 _Sousuke se acercó y le robó un pequeño beso._

 _Sorprendido_ **-¡Oye!**

 **-Me encantaría ser tu amo de casa.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Eso... sería divertido.**

 **-Sí, y tu serías mi lindo esposo... ¿no te parece genial?**

 _Risa nerviosa_ **-ah jaja s-sí.**

 **-Oye...**

 **-¿Sí?**

Tocó su rostro con suavidad, luego acarició su rojizo cabello.

 **-¿Te pongo nervioso?**

 _Risa nerviosa_ **-jajaja claro que no…**

 **-Yo pienso que sí.**

Tomó por la cintura a su tiburón y lo besó, un beso lento, lamiendo levemente sus labios, como disfrutando cada roce de su boca, como pidiendo permiso para continuar. Rin estaba evidentemente sorprendido, sin embargo, no opuso resistencia, no podía luchar contra el deseo que despertaba en él, aquél castaño de ojos claros. Lentamente fue subiendo sus manos, por el abdomen, luego el pecho, avanzando poco a poco por sobre la camisa y aun así sintiendo el calor de su piel, siguió hasta rodear el cuello del más alto, empujándolo hacia sí mismo, intentado profundizar el beso, lo que fue intensamente correspondido.

Sousuke atrajo más a Rin y lo acorraló contra el mesón, iniciando un beso apasionado, ingresando a su boca, tirando de sus labios, jugando con sus lenguas, respirando, a cada segundo, más agitadamente, mientras sentían ambos, un torbellino de emociones y sensaciones. Con su mano derecha el de ojos turquesa movió algunas cosas, dejando espacio, para luego con su brazo izquierdo tomar al pelirrojo y sentarlo sobre el mesón, quedando de esta forma a la misma altura, dejando a Yamazaki en medio de las piernas de Rin, y con las manos libres para recorrer el cuerpo de su novio, quien se estremecía con cada movimiento, con cada suspiro. Estar en ese contacto íntimo por primera vez se sentía tan bien, el calor de sus bocas, los leves suspiros, la humedad de sus labios, la temperatura de sus cuerpos que comenzaba a subir, todo era tan estimulante. Metió las manos bajo su ropa , y acarició la piel ardiente, su esculpido abdomen se movía al ritmo de su agitada respiración, recorrió luego su espalda, tocándolo con más firmeza, abrazándolo posesivamente, acercando aún más sus cuerpos, sus caderas… un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos al notar como sus miembros, ya despiertos chocaban a través de la ropa. Sofocados, separaron levemente sus labios y respiraron, recuperando el aliento, mirándose. Sousuke se veía agitado, algo sonrojado y deseoso de más, Rin por su parte también se veía agitado, sus ojos y boca estaban entreabiertos y el rubor cubría sus mejillas, lucía realmente erótico.

 **-Tentador…** _lo dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta._

 **-¿De…** _mira hacia otro lado_ **de verdad piensas eso?... es decir, soy… un hombre.**

 _Se da cuenta que lo dijo_ **-Lo eres, Rin.** _Acariciando su espalda_ **No existe ninguna mujer, ni hombre, no hay ninguna persona que me parezca más atractiva y tentadora que tú. Tu eres perfecto... y sólo mío.**

Volvió a besarlo, pero sólo por unos instantes, ya que Rin se separó y lo miró a los ojos, el rubor cubría su blanca piel.

 **-Lo que comí… es suficiente. Po…demos cocinar más tarde.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Entiendo** _dando pequeños besos en su cuello_ **entonces, ven conmigo a mi habitación.**

 **-…Sí.**

Sousuke se apartó para que Rin se pusiera de pie, luego tomó su mano, ambos se miraron un poco nerviosos, era la primera vez que se tomaban las manos como novios, ahora se sentía totalmente diferente. El más alto lo condujo hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta, tomó al pelirrojo por el rostro y este lo tomo por la cintura, se besaron nuevamente, con desesperación, avanzaron hasta la cama, sin separarse y se recostaron. Yamazaki le quitó la polera, mientras lo besaba, en los labios, en el cuello, mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos, se apartó unos instantes para quitarse la camisa, Rin se percató de ello y se levantó para ayudarlo a desabotonarla. Al quitársela vio que el castaño llevaba puesta una hombrera ortopédica. No pudo evitar sentir tristeza al verlo y recordar que ya no volverían a nadar juntos… su corazón se sintió dolorido. Con ternura, acarició el hombro derecho del castaño, por sobre la tela, se acercó y dio suaves besos, por todo el lugar. Sousuke tenía una mezcla extraña de sensaciones. Sentía tristeza por lo de su lesión, también estaba excitado ya que tenía a Rin en su cama, como amante, y, finalmente se sentía increíblemente feliz, al sentir el amor que el pelirrojo depositaba en cada toque. Tomo con delicadeza el rostro del chico tiburón y se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, expresando todas esas emociones con tan solo sus miradas. Luego volvieron a besarse, se acostaron, Sousuke se puso sobre Rin, recorriendo su cuello, bajando hasta llegar a su pecho. Comenzó a jugar con los pezones del pelirrojo, tocando, lengüeteando y mordiendo. A cada instante la desesperación de Rin aumentaba, nunca había sido tocado de esa forma, y las cosquillas, escalofríos y todas aquellas sensaciones que estaba experimentando lo estaban volviendo loco.

 **-ah~ Sou~s…ke~**

 **-Rin.**

El castaño bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Matsuoka.

 **-ah~**

 **-Estás tan duro.**

 **-No~ digas esas co- ahhh~**

 _Rin tomo la mano de su novio, respirando agitado y mirándolo a los ojos._

 **-Si tú… quieres que lo hagamos, por favor, deja que me dé una ducha.**

Sousuke suspiró.

 **-Pero tu pelo está húmedo ¿acabas de bañarte no?**

 **-Sousuke por favor.**

 **-Está bien.** _Respondió luego de dar otro sonoro suspiro de resignación._

Rin se levantó y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, mientras caminaba Sousuke le indicó el lugar donde estaban guardadas la toallas limpias. Él iba totalmente avergonzado, era cierto que acababa de tomar una ducha, pero no se había preparado para esto, necesitaba que su trasero estuviera tan limpio como le fuera posible, porque, estaba claro que sería él quien iría abajo en la relación.

.

Luego de varios minutos de espera, Matsuoka entró al cuarto de su novio con la ropa en las manos y una toalla envolviendo su cintura. Sousuke estaba sentado sobre su cama, mirándolo con impaciencia.

 **-Ven.**

Rin, aún muy nervioso y sonrojado, dejó su ropa sobre una silla y caminó hacia su novio. Él lo tomó por la cintura, tocando su piel mientras sus manos temblaban levemente, era tan increíble tenerlo así. Se fue echando hacia atrás, Rin iba cayendo lentamente sobre él. El pelirrojo se ubicó a horcajas sobre su chico, él lo besaba apasionadamente en los labios, en el cuello, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo cálido, luego se giró, dejándolo su merced, quedando arriba esta vez.

Se miraron a los ojos por algunos segundos, luego el más alto se acercó y comenzó a lamer el blanco cuello de Rin, fue bajando con sus manos, tocando el miembro de su chico por sobre la toalla, logrando que se estremeciera de placer. Al ver esto comenzó a quitarle la prenda, muy despacio, disfrutando de cada expresión avergonzada de Rin, observando cada movimiento, cada mirada, cada suspiro, hasta desnudarlo. Vio con cierta satisfacción que su chico estaba realmente duro. Dio una suave caricia por sus muslos y lo miró a los ojos.

 **-Rin… separa las piernas.**

 _Sorprendido_ **-Sousuke…**

 **-Hazlo, por favor.**

Rin, ruborizado y excitado, hizo lo que le pidió. De alguna manera mostrase así frente a Yamazaki lo ponía muy caliente. Sousuke contempló extasiado al hermoso hombre que tenía al frente, tan expuesto y vulnerable, sólo para él.

 **-Rin, eres… perfecto.**

Se acercó y pasó su lengua por el interior del muslo derecho del pelirrojo, quien sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo al sentir el calor de su boca en ese lugar, intentó contenerse y sólo emitía leves quejidos.

 **-No es necesario que te contengas, no hay nadie. ¿Dime, se siente bien?**

 **-mngh S~i…**

Sousuke continuó lamiendo sus muslos, acariciando con las manos el miembro y abdomen de Matsuoka. Era increíble para él, poder tocar ese cuerpo, sin restricciones, sin miedos, poder disfrutar de ese chico que lo vuelve loco. Acercó el rostro hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a lamer su intimidad, primero sus testículos, luego su pene. Ante esto Rin no pudo contener la voz y dio un fuerte gemido de placer.

 **-Aaa~h… mngh~ ohh Sou…**

Rin respiraba sumamente agitado, no podía retener sus roncos gemidos, su cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez su novio engullía su hombría, y no podía controlarse, sólo atinaba a estrujar las sábanas con sus manos. El castaño estaba realmente complacido, el tiburón estaba respondiendo muy bien a sus caricias, lo llevaría al cielo, y sólo estaba comenzando. Mientras lamía la entrepierna de su chico, se quitó los pantalones, y luego subió por su cuerpo, besando todo a su paso, hasta llegar a su boca, lo atrapó ardientemente, tirando de sus labios, jugando con sus lenguas, mordiéndose. Si quedaba alguna marca, poco les importaba, solo querían entregarse al éxtasis. Yamazaki golpeaba levemente la intimidad de Rin con su miembro erecto a través de la tela, ya que aún llevaba su ropa interior puesta, esto sólo hacía que gimiera más fuerte y que Sousuke se excitara más, comenzando a emitir roncos suspiros de placer. Deshizo el beso y estiró su mano hasta el velador, de ahí sacó una botella con un líquido transparente, al ver esto Rin se sorprendió.

 **-¿Y… eso?**

 **-Es lubricante… Rin** _mirándolo a los ojos_ **llevo mucho tiempo deseándote… he estudiado como hacerlo, no dejaré que pases ningún dolor, nuestra primera vez… será perfecta.**

Rin estaba algo avergonzado ante las palabras de Sousuke, y sentía temor por lo que iban a hacer, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a continuar, solo podía imaginar hacer algo como esto con él, además... se notaba que estaba genuinamente preocupado porque este momento fuera perfecto para ambos, eso lo enterneció… _él realmente debe amarme_. Tocó el rostro de Sousuke y lo miró con ternura.

 **-Sí.**

El castaño sonrió y volvió a besarlo, su boca, su cuello, bajando despacio por su pecho, mordiendo y tirando de sus pezones, mientras sentía al chico bajo él estremecerse con cada toque. Bajó hasta llegar a su intimidad, volvió a lamer y chupar su miembro por algunos minutos, mientras comenzaba a tocar la pequeña entrada de su pelirrojo, al cabo de un tiempo posó su boca en ese lugar y comenzó a lamer. Rin abrió grandemente sus ojos, él jamás imaginó que Sousuke también besaría ese lugar.

 **-¡So~ske no!**

El castaño no hizo caso de la protesta de Rin y continuó lamiendo y pasando sus dedos por aquel lugar tan deseado, mientras el pelirrojo gemía y se retorcía de satisfacción. Tomó la botella de lubricante y puso gran cantidad en sus dedos y en la entrada de su novio. Estuvo unos momentos acariciando ese sitio y lentamente metió su dedo medio. Rin arqueó su cuerpo frente a esa invasión y dio leves quejidos.

 **-¿Te duele?**

 **-N-no… se siente… extraño, pero n-no.**

 **-Bien.**

Continuó moviendo su dedo al interior de Rin, esperando a que el chico se acostumbrara a la sensación, luego metió un segundo dedo y continuó moviéndolo, realizando movimientos para ampliarlo. Se mantuvo así por algunos minutos y puso un tercero añadiendo más de ese viscoso líquido transparente. Luego de algunos minutos ensanchando ese lugar, Rin estaba verdaderamente desesperado, eran tan deliciosas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, Sousuke metiendo sus dedos y al mismo tiempo masturbándolo era demasiado, en cualquier momento se vendría. Miró a Sousuke, él tenía las mejillas rojas y gotas de sudor avanzaban por su cara, se notaba que ya no podía aguantar más por dar el siguiente paso.

 **-So~usuke…**

El castaño lo miró.

 **-Ya… ya mételo.**

La voz tan ansiosa de Rin, su rostro sonrojado y las palabras que acababa de decir terminaron por hacer que Sousuke perdiera la calma que intentaba mantener.

 **-Rin, date vuelta.**

El pelirrojo hizo lo que le pidió y se ubicó hacia el otro lado, apoyando rodillas y codos sobre la cama. Yamazaki se acercó y besó su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, su espalda, acarició su trasero moviéndolo circularmente, abriéndolo para él. Se quitó los boxers y puso lubricante en su erguido pene, luego lo acercó al ano de Rin y empujó tratando de controlarse, aunque era difícil, la sensación era increíble, tan caliente, resbaloso y apretado, el interior de ese chico era la gloria… su respiración se hizo más agitada y daba leves y roncos gemidos.

 **-oh…Rin… mmh**

 **-ah a~h So… mmngh**

 **-¿Es-tas bie-n?**

 **-…s-sí ahh**

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro esperó por algunos instantes a que su tiburón se acostumbrara, luego, empezó a moverse muy despacio. Matsuoka sentía que perdería la razón, se sentía tan bien estar con Sousuke, cada beso, cada caricia, incluso ahora al tenerlo en su interior, todo se sentía tan jodidamente bien, todo había sido tan terriblemente suave, tan dulce... nunca imaginó que él pudiera tratarlo así, con tanta delicadeza...

 **-Rin...**

 _Susurro_ **-Sou...**

El castaño tenía a Rin por las caderas, embistiéndolo lenta y firmemente, intentando controlarse e ir aumentando lentamente la velocidad, pero era tan difícil, había esperado tanto por este momento... se acercó y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en la espalda de Rin, a tocar su cabello, abrazándolo por la espalda, lo tomó a la altura del pecho y lo ayudó a levantarse, quedando ambos arrodillados y unidos sobre la cama, tomo su rostro y lo besó con desesperación…

 **-ah~ yo... te amo tanto, tanto Rin...**

 **-Sousuke...**

Lo empujó nuevamente sobre la cama y comenzó a embestirlo con rapidez, tomando por sorpresa al pelirrojo quien respiraba y gemía sonoramente intentando sujetarse, ya que estaba siendo empujado tan fuertemente que sus brazos dolían.

 **-Ah ah So~ske no, no~ tan fuerte.**

 **-Per-doname, Rin yo~**

El castaño estaba perdiendo la compostura, era tan grande su deseo por ese chico… continuó por algunos minutos hasta que su consciencia le indicó que debía intentar algo para no hacerle daño en el proceso, sacó su miembro del interior del pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolo, y se acostó sobre la cama.

 **-Ven, colócate sobre mí.**

A pesar de sentir algo de vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de sentirse un poco molesto consigo mismo por ser el uke en una relación gay, hizo lo que Sousuke le pidió, por el simple hecho de que, a pesar de sus emociones contradictorias, estar con ese chico se sentía tan bien que no podía negarse al placer de dejarse llevar y fundirse con él. Con el cuerpo temblando por la fuerza que acababa de soportar se ubicó sobre el castaño y dejó que volviera a hundirse en su interior. Quiso bajar para abrazarlo pero él se lo impidió, como había estado de espalda, no pudo ver su rostro mientras lo hacían, pero ahora en esta posición quería disfrutar de todas las expresiones de su pelirrojo. Lo tomó por la cadera y comenzó a moverse despacio, Rin volvió a gemir.

 **-Tan… grande.**

El más alto sonrió.

 **-Eres tan delicioso Rin.**

 **-Eres tan... tonto.**

 **-Lo sé.**

Volvió a embestirlo.

 **-mngh...**

Una vez más.

 **-ah~**

Y otra.

 **-A~~h, ah~**

Cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, lo embistió incontables veces, observando su rostro sonrojado, sus labios entreabiertos, su expresión de placer... hasta tocar un punto en su interior que hizo que ambos disfrutasen de la mejor sensación de sus vidas.

 **-ahí, Sousuke, ah...í**

 **-¿Así?**

Lo penetró con fuerza.

 **-Sí~**

Rin cerró sus ojos ante la oleada de placer que invadió todo su cuerpo, al contrario de Sousuke quien lo miraba completamente embobado.

 **-Rin, por dios no pongas esa cara.**

 **-ah...mngh... ¿Cuál?...ah... ¿esta?**

El pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos y mostró la expresión más lujuriosa que pudo lograr, haciendo que el castaño sintiera cosquillear su cuerpo entero.

 **-ohh Rin ya no puedo más...**

Lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo y embistiéndolo con fuerza, con desesperación. Rozó tantas veces la próstata de Rin, que éste, se vino en medio de gemidos y palabras incomprensibles, al tiempo que Sousuke al sentir su miembro apretado por el orgasmo que el pelirrojo experimentaba, no pudo más y se corrió en su interior, sintiendo un espasmo eléctrico recorrer todo su ser.

Se quedaron abrazados, por algunos minutos mientras recuperaban el aliento, luego Rin se levantó con dificultad y se acostó junto a su amante. Sousuke le acomodó la almohada y lo abrazó.

 **-Oye... disculpa por... mmm por acabar en ti, no pud-**

 **-Idiota...** _Sonrojado_ **eso... no me molesta.**

El castaño sonrió.

 **-Tengo sueño Sousuke.**

Yamazaki tomó una frazada y cubrió a ambos, acomodándose junto a él. Lo miró y acarició su rostro, parecía tranquilo y feliz, su respiración se hacía cada vez más suave.

.

.

.

 **-No.**

 **-Pero Haru-chan.**

 **-No.**

 **-Pe-**

 **-Dije que no, Nagisa.**

El rubio miró a Makoto quien era empujado por sus hermanitos nuevamente a la montaña rusa.

 _Con carita triste_ **-Esta bien.**

Caminó hasta los Tachibana y tomó la mano de Ren.

 **-No te preocupes Mako-chan, descansa un poco yo voy con ellos.**

 _Sorprendido_ **-¿De verdad?**

 **-Sí, Haru-chan está estresado y no quiere moverse del asiento... me imagino que también estás cansado así que ve junto a él.**

 _Feliz_ **-¡Gracias! niños, compórtense y hagan caso a todo lo que les diga Nagisa.**

 _Ambos_ **-¡Si onii-chan!**

Los tres corrieron hasta la fila para subir al juego, mientras Makoto caminaba hacia donde estaba su novio. Exhausto se sentó junto a él.

 _Suspiro_ **-Por fin algo de paz...**

 **...**

 **-¿Estás molesto Haru?**

 **-No... solo estoy cansado.**

 **-¿Quieres comer algo?**

 **-No.**

 **-Va~mos, desayunaste muy apurado ¡y son más de las dos de la tarde!**

El pelinegro lo pensó unos instantes

 **-... mmm y... ¿tendrán caballa?**

 _Risa nerviosa_ **-No sé Haru... tal vez.**

 **-Veamos.**

Caminaron hasta un puesto de comida y para suerte del pelinegro, había caballa asada. Compraron un par de porciones y caminaron hasta una mesa.

 **-Gracias por venir conmigo Haru, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.**

Nanase comía en silencio

 **-De verdad estás molesto... lo siento, no debí insistir en que vinieras.**

 **-No es eso Makoto... es sólo que** _.._ **.**

 **-Los ambientes ruidosos no te gustan.**

 _Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente._

 **-mmm ¿y si vamos juntos a la noria? en las cabinas se escucha menos ruido, allí nadie grita y... bueno es más bonito subir de noche, pero al menos podremos estar solos.**

 **-...bien...**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Pues vamos.**

Caminaron por el parque, mientras comían, Haruka iba como siempre, con su habitual aspecto neutro, mirando inexpresivo a la gente que pasaba por su lado... eso a veces incomodaba a Makoto, a veces sentía que ese chico estaba junto a él sólo por su insistencia y no porque verdaderamente lo ama... a veces deseaba que fuese más expresivo _aunque... no es cómo si no me demostrara afecto, él lo siempre lo hace... es sólo que... siempre quiero más..._ Caminaron en silencio hasta la fila para subir a la noria.

 **\- A veces... siento envidia...** _el peligro habló interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su novio._

 **-Envidia ¿de qué Haru?**

 _Mirando al rededor_ **-Hay parejas por todas partes, se abrazan, se besan… quisiera…** _no terminó la frase y lo miró a los ojos._

 **-Haru...** _–Respondió con asombro._

 _Susurrando_ **-Quisiera caminar contigo de la mano.**

El ojiverde lo miró sonriendo, con esa sonrisa cálida que solo es capaz de expresar por aquél chico, acercó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

 **-Ma...koto** _-lo miró sorprendido._

 **-Podemos ir de la mano si así queremos Haru, no importa lo que piensen los demás.**

Haruka sonrió, y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos. Muchos miraron sorprendidos cómo aquellos jóvenes subieron de la mano a una de las cabinas, cómo se miraban, con esa mirada tierna y cómplice que solo tienen aquellas personas que se aman. Hubo quienes se molestaron, hubo quienes se enternecieron, pero nadie dijo nada... finalmente todo siguió con normalidad.

En la cabina, Haruka posó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, éste acarició su cabello.

 **-Me gusta estar contigo.**

 **-Haru... perdóname.**

 **-¿Por?**

 **-Hace... algunos momentos pensaba que eres... un poco frío... pero estaba equivocado... tu sí demuestras que me quieres.**

 **-...No... no estás equivocado, no soy bueno expresando sentimientos...**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Eres tan dulce.**

El pelinegro levantó la vista y miró a su pareja, interrogante.

 **-¿Lo soy?**

 **-Lo eres.**

Makoto se acercó despacio y lo besó, dulcemente, como le gustaba tratar a su pequeño delfín, quien respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos, y haciendo el beso más duradero. No les importó si alguien los veía, su amor no es un delito ni está mal, por lo que continuaron disfrutando del paseo, abrazados, observando el alrededor, mirándose, como cualquier pareja de enamorados.

Nagisa y los pequeños Ran y Ren los observaban desde abajo, ya habían salido de la montaña rusa y los estaban buscando, hasta que vieron a un grupo de chicas comentando y mirando hacia la noria y los encontraron.

 **-Niños, ya nos hemos divertido lo suficiente ¿no creen?**

 **-¡Sí!**

 **-¡Mucho!**

 **-Creo que, cuando Haru-chan y Mako-chan bajen, es mejor que regresemos a nuestros hogares.**

 **-¿Pe-pero por qué Nagisa-kun?**

 **-Nos han soportado lo suficiente, subimos a todos los juegos que quisimos ¿cierto? los llevamos de un lado a otro por todo el parque, es hora de que volvamos a casa y los dejemos compartir su tiempo juntos.**

 _Ellos lo miraron con sus caritas tristes._

 **-Vamos, no se preocupen** _sonriendo_ **también puedo ir a casa con ustedes y jugamos allá ¿qué dicen?**

 **-¡Sí!**

 **-Sí... está bien, nuestro onii-chan es muy bueno, merece que lo dejemos tranquilo... a veces.**

 **-Muy bien Ren-chan. Oh miren, ya bajaron.**

Los tres fueron hasta la pareja y les avisaron que querían volver a casa, por lo que luego de pasar a un local de comida, volvieron a su hogar. Nagisa pasó la tarde en casa de Makoto, jugando con sus hermanos, y también con él y Haruka, quienes estaban en la habitación, jugando videojuegos, compartiendo su tiempo como amigos y amantes.

.

.

.

Un delicioso aroma lo despertó. El pelirrojo abrió lentamente los ojos y se percató de que Sousuke ingresaba a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos.

 **-Sou... ¿qué hora es?**

 **-Las nueve.**

 **-¡Es muy tarde!**

 **-Tranquilo, mi prima llamó a tu casa y dijo que te quedarías con su familia.**

 _Suspiro_ **-Que alivio...ella es una chica muy amable.**

 **-Lo es. Mira, la cena está hecha.**

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron al ver el delicioso platillo frente a sus ojos.

 **-Abrígate y luego comemos.**

 **-Sí.**

El pelirrojo se levantó con algo de dificultad y se vistió.

 **-Rin, ¿estás bien?**

 _Sonrojado_ **-Por supuesto ¿acaso he dicho algo?**

 _Sonriendo_ **-que bien... ven, comeremos en la cama ¿quieres ver una película?**

 **-¡Sí!**

Ambos se acomodaron en el lecho y buscaron algo que ver en la televisión, mientras comían la deliciosa cena que el castaño preparó, mientras se daban miradas fugaces y comenzaban a comportarse como una pareja, cosa que hacía que ambos sonrieran sin motivo aparente, que hacía que sus corazones latieran al mismo compás.

.

.

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

La luz de la mañana lo despertó, esa claridad siempre le había parecido molesta, alejándolo de sus dulces sueños, de su comodidad. Sin embargo esa mañana en particular, se sintió feliz de despertar, todo debido a una persona, ya que a su lado, dormía tranquilo su tiburón, Rin Matsuoka.

Sousuke sonrió, era casi irreal tenerlo a su lado, irreal como saber que ya era suyo, recordando como si fuese un sueño que ayer tuvieron su primera vez, y luego en la noche, nuevamente habían hecho el amor mientras veían una película a la que no pudieron prestarle mucha atención. Sí, suyo, en cuerpo y alma. Y él, él también le pertenece completamente al pelirrojo, no existe persona en el mundo, más importante que Rin. Se quedó observándolo por algunos minutos, viéndolo dormir, se veía tan tranquilo, tan… feliz. Con cuidado se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, luego lo abrazó, oliendo el perfume de su cabello. Lentamente Rin abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que el calor que lo envolvía era el cuerpo de Sousuke tan apegado a él.

 **-Oi, Sousuke…**

 **-mmm Buenos días.**

 **-Tengo calor.**

 **-Oye primero salúdame.**

 **-tch… hola, tengo calor ¿puedes soltarme?**

 **-Hola, no, no puedo soltarte, te me puedes escapar** _lo abraza más fuerte_

 _Sonriendo_ **-No me voy a escapar, solo tengo calor.**

 **-mmm lo pensaré.**

 **-¡Vamos ya suéltame!**

 **-¡ahhh Rin! déjame así unos minutos más… imaginé muchas veces despertar así contigo, ahora que es real voy a disfrutarlo.**

 _Sonrojado_ **-C-como puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas…**

 **-Porque no me da vergüenza.**

Rin suspiró, resignado a permanecer bajo el agarre de su novio, si bien tenía calor, no era un calor sofocante, era leve, la razón por la que quería soltarse era porque no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico tan cercano, se sentía un poco extraño… aunque no podía negar que le gustaba. Miró hacia la ventana, parecía que habría un día soleado.

 **-Creo que habrá un lindo día…**

 **-ahá…y ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?**

 **-Debo ir a mi casa, también me gustaría ir a entrenar**

 **-Sí, vamos, también quiero entrenar.**

 **-Sousuke tú no puedes… tienes que cuidarte.**

 **-…mmm... Sí… pero puedo acompañarte.**

 **-Ok.**

Rin hizo ademán de moverse para darse vuelta, por lo que el castaño lo soltó. El pelirrojo se volteó quedando frente a su novio.

 **-Sou…** _abre sus ojos con sorpresa_ **…¡Sousuke!**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Tu… boca, yo… ¡lo siento!**

 **-¿Qué tiene mi boca?**

 **-Ti…enes… mis dientes marcados.**

 **-¿Qué? Ohh Rin ¡por eso me duele un poco!**

Sousuke se levantó de la cama y se acercó al espejo que tenía en su cuarto, miró cuidadosamente su boca, tocó su labio.

 **-Auch!... ¡Matsuoka~!**

 **-¡Lo siento! Lo sien… hey… ¡Mi hombro!, ¡mordiste mi hombro! ¡Y tengo marcas en las piernas!**

 **-ah jaja ¡estamos iguales! aunque… lo tuyo lo cubre la ropa, pero mi boca…**

 **-mm pero… pueden pensar que fue una chica ¿no?**

 **-¡Claro, hay muchas con dientes de tiburón por estos lados! Rin es evidente que fuiste tú…**

 **-mm ya, ya… igual… te ves gracioso… mmj.. jaj…mj..jajajajjajajjajajjajaj**

 **-Deja de reír… además yo podría salir así a la calle, no tengo problemas con que la gente sepa que** **eres mi novio.**

 _Deja de reír y mira asustado_ **-Hey, no, no Sou…**

 **-…No te asustes… es broma, si tú no quieres no le diré a nadie.**

 **-Bueno, lo mejor es que nos quedemos en casa hoy, con mi cuerpo así no puedo ir a entrenar…**

 **-Sí…**

Rin se levantó de la cama, tambaleándose un poco y caminado con dificultad, realmente se sentía extraño y un poco adolorido ahí abajo. Sousuke lo miraba divertido, intentando contener la risa.

 **-mjm jeje… parece que vienes de la guerra…**

 _Sarcástico_ **-ja-ja que divertido…**

 **-Ya Rin, yo te ayudaré.**

Caminó hasta él y lo tomó en brazos.

 **-¡Oye no soy una mujer!**

 **-Ya sé que no lo eres, con el bulto que tienes entre las piernas no podrías pasar por mujer aunque quisieras.**

Ese comentario le sacó una sonrisa al chico tiburón.

 **-jeje idiota.**

Lo llevó hasta el baño y lo dejó en la ducha.

 _Voz sensual_ **-Si quieres puedo bañarte.**

 **-No gracias, eres muy peligroso, puedo hacerlo solo.**

 **-Está bien, voy al baño de abajo.**

 _Le dio un beso y salió del cuarto._

 **-Ahhh.**

Rin suspiró con cansancio, a pesar de haber dormido suficiente se sentía agotado, abrió la llave y se relajó al sentir el agua tibia cayendo por su cuerpo.

 _Minutos después._

El pelirrojo entró a la habitación, se puso su ropa y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Estuvo así por algunos minutos con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa boba, recordando lo que había vivido el día anterior, sintiéndose feliz por tomar la decisión de ser el novio Sousuke. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de Gou.

 **-¿Aló?**

 **-¡Oniichan! ¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Bien.**

 **-¿Estas con Mei-chan ahora?**

 **-No… ella… salió con una amiga, yo voy a casa en este momento.**

 **-Oh que mal… mmm pero ¿puedes llamarla para que venga a casa mañana? lo que pasa es que papá quiere invitarla a cenar con nosotros ¡y dile a Sousuke-kun que venga también!**

 **-¿A… cenar?**

 **-Sí ¿te molesta?**

 **-No, em no importa… yo les diré Gou, nos vemos en casa.**

 **-¡Ok!**

 _Corta_

 **-ufff que será lo que quiere "papá"…**

 **-¡Ri~n! ¡Ven a desayuna~r!** _Yamazaki gritó desde el primer piso._

 **-¡Voy!**

El pelirrojo se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, al sentir que se acercaba su novio le habló.

 **-Vas a ayudarme a preparar huevos fritos, porque supongo que eres capaz de hacer algo fácil como eso ¿no?**

 **-Sí…** _Rin le respondió distraído._

 **-¿Pasa algo?**

 **-Gou llamó, el esposo de mi madre quiere invitarte a ti y a Mei a cenar mañana…**

 **-Que quiera invitar a Mei lo entiendo, pero ¿a mí?**

 **-No sé, tal vez quiera emparejarte con Gou.**

 **-Jaja mejor ven y ayúdame.**

 **-Ok.**

.

.

.

En la solitaria casa Nanase, ruidos provenientes del cuarto de baño hacían eco por todo el lugar.

 **-mh ah… Mako…to.**

 **-¿Si?**

 **-M-ás.**

 **-¿Más qué?**

 **-M-ás… fuer-te.**

 _Con una sonrisa sensual_ **-Como ordenes.**

 **-Ahhha~ ah~**

El agua de la tina chapoteaba por todo el baño, mientras Makoto embestía salvajemente a un Haruka completamente excitado. El agua más su amante era una combinación que lo volvía verdaderamente loco, y no podía dejar de gemir muy fuerte. Él era una persona usualmente reservada y poco expresiva, pero al estar con su novio durante el sexo, se volvía la persona más extrovertida del planeta.

 **-ahh Le-vantame, Makoto, tómame.**

Sin perder tiempo el ojiverde salió de la tina, indicándole a su chico que hiciera lo mismo, luego lo tomó por los muslos y lo levantó, poniéndolo contra la pared, entrando en él de una sola estocada, embistiéndolo fuerte y repetidas veces. Este era uno de esos días en que Haru quería ser maltratado, a veces le gustaba que le hiciera el amor con total suavidad y dulzura, mientras que en otras oportunidades, como hoy, le gustaba la rudeza. A Makoto, eso le fascinaba, ya que él también es una persona usualmente tranquila, por lo que le gusta que ambos muestren su lado salvaje sólo cuando están a solas, es algo que comparten solo ellos dos, un lado secreto que los une.

 **-Mako… to.**

El chico de los ojos azules besó con desesperación a su novio, las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento eran inexplicables, sentirse lleno de él era algo que lo hacía enloquecer de placer…

 **-ah.. mngh..ah~~ ere~s ah.. gran-de ah~**

 **-oh Haru…**

Tachibana volvió a besarlo, con fiereza, queriendo dejar su marca en él, demostrando que es suyo, embistiéndolo fuerte mientras hundía sus dedos en los suaves muslos, sintiéndose ambos al borde del éxtasis.

 **-ahhh Mako…t.. ah me-me ven~ ahh**

 **-Yo ta-mbién.. Ha..ru …mngh**

Juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo, mientras se abrazaban, mientras se besaban, sintiéndose tan unidos, como si fuesen uno solo. Lentamente se separaron, recuperando el aliento, mirándose a los ojos. Makoto salió despacio de su amante y luego lo bajó, para que pudiera pararse sobre el piso. El pelinegro tambaleó un poco y al dar un paso sintió dolor, por lo que se afirmó de su novio.

 **-¿Te dejo en la tina?**

Él asintió.

 **-Dime ¿te duele?**

 _Sonrojado_ **-Un poco…**

Tachibana sonrió, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la tina, luego se sumergió junto a él, abrazándolo por la espalda.

 **-Lo siento Haru, pero me pediste que lo hiciera fuerte.**

 **-Está bien… me… gustó.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-A mí también.**

 **-¿Hasta qué hora te quedarás conmigo?**

 **-Sólo unos diez minutos más, hoy mamá tiene hora al médico para chequear cómo va su embarazo y mi papá está trabajando, así que debo ir a mi casa a cuidar a mis hermanos.**

 **-¿Puedo acompañarte?**

 **-Claro pero… ¿no te dolerá al bajar las escaleras?**

 **-Quizá…**

 **-¿Y si los traigo? Podríamos ver algo y comer juntos ¿te parece?**

El pelinegro volteó a verlo con luz en sus ojos.

 **-Sí.**

Makoto lo besó en la mejilla y salió de la tina. Tomó una toalla, se secó y luego se vistió.

 **-Vuelvo en seguida.**

Haruka se hundió en el agua, relajando su cuerpo, sonriendo levemente. A pesar del dolor que ahora sentía, estaba feliz, ya que compartir esos momentos con su novio, el poder liberarse de esa manera, lo hacía sentir realmente bien. Sí, y no sólo eso, su sonrisa es por amor, porque está completamente enamorado de ese chico, de eso no hay duda.

Al cabo de unos minutos los Tachibana llegaron a la casa de Haru quien todavía estaba en la bañera. Makoto dejó a sus hermanos en la sala viendo televisión y fue a ver a su delfín.

 **-¡Ya volví! Lo chicos están en la sala.**

 **-Bien, voy de inmediato…**

Haruka se levantó lentamente, Makoto se percató de que era por su culpa, tal vez se había pasado un poco.Se acercó y lo ayudó a salir de la tina, tomó una toalla y lo ayudó a secarse, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

 **-Iré a traerte ropa, espérame aquí.**

Salió del baño y fue a la habitación, tomó una polera, pantalones y ropa interior, luego volvió y lo ayudó a vestirse. Haru lo miraba con ternura mientras se vestía.

 **-Me gusta que me trates así.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-A mí me gusta consentirte.**

Terminó de ayudarlo le dio un pequeño y tierno beso.

 **-Vamos.**

 **-Sí.**

Haru caminó despacio, luego de relajarse en el agua, su trasero dolía menos, sin embargo, aunque más levemente, aún dolía. Llegó a la sala y saludó a los niños.

 **-Buenos días.**

 **-¡Haru-chan!**

 **-¡Hola Haru-niichan!**

 **-Hoy comeremos con Haru.**

 **-¿Qué les gustaría almorzar?** _Preguntó el dueño de casa mientas tomaba su delantal._

 **-¡Papas fritas!**

 **-¡Hamburguesas!**

 **-Hey pero Ran, Ren… ustedes saben que a mamá no le gusta que coman ese tipo de cosas.**

 **-¡Pero hermano! Ahora estamos en casa de Haru-chan.**

 **-¡Sí! ¿Tú que dices Haru-niichan?**

 **-Está bien… pero sólo por hoy.**

 _Ran y Ren_ **-¡Si~!**

 **-Bien, bien ustedes ganan, sobre esa repisa hay un estuche con películas, elijan una para que la veamos juntos cuando la comida esté lista.**

 **-¡Sí onichan!**

 **-Vamos Makoto, ayúdame a cocinar.**

 **-Ok.**

Caminaron juntos, al llegar Makoto le habló.

 **-Oye Haru no deberías consentir así a los niños…**

 **-Es solo por hoy… además quiero ser bueno con ellos, son tus hermanos… y…**

 **-¿Y?**

 **-Nosotros, somos hombres, nunca podremos tener hijos propios, así que quiero saber que se siente… mimarlos, aunque solo sean prestados.**

 **-Haru…**

Makoto lo abrazó en silencio, luego le dio un suave beso en los labios.

 **-Está bien, Haru-chan.**

Haruka sonrió.

 **-Deja el "chan" y… ocúpate de las papas, yo prepararé la carne.**

 **-¡Como tú digas chef!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Varios minutos después._

 **-Creo que la carne ya está lista. Ten, prueba** _le da un bocado._

 **-mmmm ¡está deliciosa!**

 **-¿Quieres probar mis papas fritas? Ten.**

 _-come-_

 _Sin reacción_ **-mmm si… está… bien.**

 **-Jo… Haru ¡que malo!**

 **-Lo siento, están buenas. Ahora sirvamos.**

 **-Sí.**

Makoto sacó cuatro platos grandes, mientras Haruka armaba las hamburguesas, luego las puso sobre los platos mientras su novio ponía las papas fritas. Cuando estuvo listo, cada uno tomó dos y caminaron hacia la sala.

Makoto **-Está listo ¿Qué película veremos?**

 **-¡Buscando a Nemo!**

- **Que bien, es una de mis favoritas.**

Ren le dio play a la película, y los cuatro se acomodaron y comenzaron a comer, mientras disfrutaban de una divertida tarde en familia.

.

.

.

En la casa Matsuoka.

 **-Ya llegué.**

 **-Rin ¡Bienvenido hijo!**

 **-Hola mamá.**

 **-¿Cómo te fue?**

 **-Bien, todo bien, Mei… es una chica muy dulce.**

 **-Oh ¡que hermosas flores!**

 **-Sí** _contestó tratado de disimular su nerviosismo_ **–una señora las estaba vendiendo en la estación, parece que no les estaba yendo muy bien, así que las compré para adornar mi habitación.**

 **-Qué bueno eres, me alegro son muy lindas.**

 **-¿y Gou y Hayato?**

 **-Gou está en su cuarto y Hayato está durmiendo. Él quería invitar a tu novia y a Sousuke-kun a comer el día de mañana.**

 **-Sí, Gou me lo dijo, ya le avisé a ambos, les dije que vinieran a las siete ¿está bien?**

 **-Sí hijo ¿quieres comer algo?**

 **-No, no te preocupes, ya comí, quiero ir a dormir ahora, estoy cansado.**

 **-Bien, al parecer hoy todos quieren descansar, bueno, es domingo.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Tú también descansa.**

- **Sí.**

Rin subió a su cuarto, pero a los pocos segundos Gou entró a su habitación.

 **-Onii-chan! ¿Cómo te fue con Mei-chan?, ¿cómo es su familia?**

 _Irritado_ **-Gou…**

 **-¡Dime! ¿y esas flores?**

 **-Las compré.** _Respondió con un suspiro, luego las puso en un florero_ **-Bien… Mei es una chica muy linda y amable, su familia también lo es, su mamá cocina muy bien… son todos muy simpáticos.**

 **-¡Me encantaría conocerlos!, ¡cuéntame más!**

 **-Mañana pregúntale a ella todo lo que quieras,** _-Fue por un poco de agua para las flores al baño._ **Tengo sueño, voy a dormir un poco.**

 **-Oh qué pesado eres… ¿entonces ellos vendrán, Mei… y Sou?**

 **-Sí… ¿y por qué invitan a Sousuke?**

 **-Bueno… él es tu mejor amigo ¿no? Y mmm**

Rin arqueó una ceja a ver que su hermana se sonrojaba un poco al hablar de Yamazaki.

 **-Gou ¿él te gusta?**

 _Nerviosa_ **-Onii-chan…**

 **-Responde.**

 **-Un poco… sí. ¡Pero es que es tan guapo! Es un buen chico y tiene unos músculos increíbles y…**

 _Serio_ **-Ok, sal de aquí quiero dormir.**

 **-Pero onii-**

 **-Por favor Gou.**

 **-Está bien.**

La chica salió del cuarto y Rin hundió su rostro en la almohada, sorprendido, enojado y triste por lo que acababa de escuchar… _Esto apesta… de verdad Hayato quiere emparejarla con Sousuke…_

 _._

.

.

En casa Yamazaki.

 **-¡Llegamos!**

El castaño se alarmó al escuchar la voz de su madre, ya que aún tenía las marcas que le dejó Rin en los labios, buscó en su armario algo que ponerse para ocultarlo… _una bufanda… no, hoy hace calor, mmm rayos Rin… oh ya sé, usaré una mascarilla y diré que estoy enfermo._ Luego de ocultar su boca tras la mascarilla se metió a la cama. Su madre entró a la habitación.

 **-Hola hijo... ¿te pasa algo?** _le da un beso en la frente._

 **-Hola Mamá, creo que me resfrié, solo eso.**

 **-¿Y tomaste algún analgésico?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Quieres que te prepare algo, sopa por ejemplo?**

 **-Sí por favor.**

 **-Bien, Mei vino a verte, le diré que suba.**

 **-Ok.**

A los pocos minutos el padre de Sousuke y Mei entraron en la habitación.

 **-Hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Hola papá, estoy resfriado, pero bien.**

 **-¡Sousuke!**

 **-Hola Mei ¿cómo les fue en el paseo?**

 **-¡Bien!, ¡comimos muchas cosas deliciosas!**

 **-Si hijo, te perdiste muchas cosas ricas, pero tu madre te guardo un poco, como siempre.**

 **-Genial, lo comeré a la noche.**

 **-Bueno chicos, los dejo solos para que puedan conversar.**

 **-Ok.**

Mei esperó a que su tío cerrara la puerta y miró a su primo con brillo en sus ojos.

 **-¡Dime! Sousuke ¡quiero saberlo todo! Cómo fue… cómo te dijo que sí, cómo fue su primer beso… Ahhh ¡todo!**

 _Cansado_ **-Mei…**

 _Amenazante_ **-Primo~!**

 **-Le di las flores, y dije que yo estoy –** _sonrojado-_ **enamorado de él…**

 **-¡Kyaa! ¿Y qué dijo?**

 **-El dejó las flores y…** _sonriendo_ **dijo que sí, luego me abrazó y me besó.**

 **-¡Awww que lindo!**

La señora Yamazaki le habló a su sobrina desde la cocina.

 **-¡Mei por favor ven a buscar la comida para Sou!**

 **-¡Voy!**

La chica salió y momentos después volvió a entrar trayendo la sopa que había preparado su tía, dejó la bandeja sobre el regazo de su primo.

 **-mmm se ve rica,** _sonriendo_ **come.**

 **-emmm ¿Podrías salir?**

 **-¿Por qué, solo vas a comer no?**

 _Nervioso_ **-Sí, pero… mmm es que tú vas a estar mirando, no me gusta comer así.**

 **-ja! Por favor Sosusuke ¡tú no eres así!... o-oye… no me digas que…** _sorprendida_ **Sousuke ¡quítate la mascarilla!**

 **-Mei.**

 _Emocionada_ **-¡Sácatela por favor!**

Sousuke bajó eso que cubría su boca, y Mei pudo ver los dientes de Rin marcados en la boca de su primo.

 _Gritando_ **-¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 _Asustado_ **-¡Oye no grites!**

La madre de Sousuke llegó a la pieza para ver que sucedía, por suerte él oyó los pasos y volvió a cubrirse.

 **-¡¿Mei que pasa?!**

 **-Na-nada tía, es que vi… ¡una araña! pero ya la maté.**

 **-Oh hija me asustaste.**

 **-¡Lo siento!** _Dijo la chica juntando sus manos en gesto de disculpa_

La señora salió de la habitación, y la joven volteó a ver a su primo con el rostro más feliz que Sousuke jamás vio.

 **-¡Oh por Dios!** _-Exclamó en un susurro emocionado-_ **Sou no lo puedo creer ¿Tu y él lo hicieron cierto? ¡Oh por dios y aquí! ¡En esta cama!** ¡ **Kyaa!**

 **-¡Oye!** _Dijo el castaño molesto._

 **-¡No puedes mentirme! Ahhhhh vas a contarme todo ¡TODO!**

 **-Ni lo sueñes…**

 **-mmm a cambio de eso puedo darte un ungüento que desaparecerá esas marcas y estarás presentable para la cena de mañana.**

El castaño la miró, dudoso.

 **-Está bien, pero no esperes que te de muchos detalles.**

 **-¡SI~!** _dijo victoriosa_ **¡Cuéntame, cuéntame!**

Muy a su pesar y algo sonrojado, Yamazaki comenzó a narrar lo sucedido el día anterior.

.

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

Rin despertó temprano, en realidad, había tenido una noche llena de sobresaltos, despertando y durmiéndose a ratos, nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir en la cena, pensando una y otra vez en todas las cosas que podrían ocurrir _… ¿Qué voy a decir?... ¿y si me preguntan cosas de ella que no sé?… si es mi novia yo debería conocerla… ¿y Gou?, ¿qué pasará con ella y Sousuke? Dios ¡es mi hermana!, ¿por qué de tantos hombres tenía que fijarse en él?_ Una mil preguntas pasaban por su mente, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, sin lograrlo.

Finalmente a pesar de que aún era temprano, decidió levantarse y salir a trotar, debía despejar su mente, ponerse nervioso no serviría de nada. Se puso su ropa deportiva y bajó al comedor, al parecer su padrastro y su hermana acababan de salir a su respectiva escuela y trabajo. Se encontró con su madre, que estaba desayunando.

 **-Buenos días hijo.**

 **-Buenos días mamá.**

 **-¿Vas a desayunar conmigo?**

 **-No, la verdad no tengo hambre… voy a comer una manzana y saldré a trotar.**

 **-¿Estás nervioso cierto?**

 **-…Sí.**

 **-Tranquilo hijo, todo va a salir bien.**

 **-Eso… espero.**

El pelirrojo tomó un poco de agua y sacó una manzana del frutero.

 **-Voy a salir, nos vemos luego.**

 **-Ten cuidado.**

 **-Sí.**

Salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar, comiendo aquella manzana sin mucho apetito, haciéndolo más que nada para no andar con el estómago vacío. Luego comenzó a trotar, a mirar el paisaje, las calles, intentando distraerse. Hizo su recorrido habitual, hasta la playa y de vuelta a su casa. Cuando regresaba y pasaba por el parque de sakuras, su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Mei.

 **-¿Aló?**

 **-Buenos días Rin-kun.**

 **-Mei, puedes decirme solo Rin, no es necesaria la formalidad.**

 **-Ok Rin, eres muy amable.**

 **-Mira quien lo dice… quiero agradecerte, por todo.**

 **-Oh… no es nada, me alegro de que todo saliera bien entre ustedes.**

 **-Sí, yo también…**

 **-Te llamo para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en lo que hablaremos hoy, se supone que tuvimos un día de campo junto a mi familia… ¿Qué dijiste en tu casa sobre eso?**

 **-No mucho, que tú eres muy tierna, que tu mamá cocina bien y mmm que son todos simpáticos, solo eso.**

 **-Oh…**

 **-¿Por qué oh?**

 **-Mi mamá cocina horrible.**

 **-¿Qué? ouuu**

 **-¡Es broma, es broma! Acertaste, ella cocina delicioso.**

 _Sarcástico_ **-ja… qué graciosa… mmmm bueno entonces cuéntame un poco de tu familia.**

 **-A ve~r… vivo con mi Mamá, su nombre es Hana, mi papá que se llama Tatsuya y un hermano pequeño llamado Ryota.**

 **-Cielos, tienes dos dragones.**

 **-jajaja sí, umm mi mamá es profesora de japonés antiguo y mi padre es profesor de química, mi hermano está en cuarto grado. Yo estoy en tercero de preparatoria, mi asignatura favorita es literatura y la que menos me gusta es matemática, me gusta leer, dibujar y las cosas dulces, como los pasteles. El próximo año estudiaré japonés antiguo como mi madre.**

 **-Vaya.**

 **-¿y tú?**

 **-Bueno yo estoy en tercero de preparatoria, como ya sabes, junto a Sousuke… a mí me encanta la matemática y no me agrada mucho la literatura ni el japonés antiguo… tampoco me gustan los dulces, prefiero la comida picante.**

 **-Somos muy diferentes.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Y tu familia?**

 **-Mi familia… se compone de mi madre Yuki, mi hermana Gou y mi padrastro Hayato.**

 **-¿Padrastro? No lo sabía…**

 **-Sí… mi padre murió hace muchos años, era pescador.**

 **-Lo lamento…**

 **-No te preocupes… eso es algo que ya superé…mmm… mi padrastro era su primo, él tiene muy buena situación económica y decidió hacerse cargo de nosotros cuando mi padre falleció… un par de años después él y mi madre se casaron, y bueno como Hayato y mi padre eran primos mantuvimos el apellido Matsuoka.**

 **-Ya veo…**

 **-Cuando estés con nosotros notarás que Gou le dice papá, pero yo lo llamo por su nombre. Eso es porque nosotros éramos muy pequeños cuando mi padre murió, Gou ha sido prácticamente criada por Hayato y son muy unidos. Yo en cambio pasé varios años en Australia, debido a la natación y no tengo una relación muy cercana con él… aunque lo respeto mucho, él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, con mi familia y siempre me ha tratado como si fuese su propio hijo.**

 **-Wow… y dime ¿a qué se dedican?**

 **-Mi madre es dueña de casa, su esposo es empresario y mi hermana está en segundo de preparatoria mmm y bueno por mi parte el próximo año iré a estudiar y perfeccionar la natación en Australia.**

 **-¡¿Australia?!**

 **-Sí…**

 **-¿Y qué pasará con Sousuke?**

 **-Yo… aún no lo sé… Mei si pudiera lo llevaría conmigo lo juro, pero él debe tener sus propios objetivos en la vida…**

 **-Ohh esto es triste.**

 **-Sí…**

 **-¿Y sabes que quiere hacer él luego de terminar la preparatoria?**

 **-No me lo ha dicho, solo dijo que no continuaría con la natación.**

 **-Oh…**

 **-Mei… mejor continuemos hablando de lo que diremos en la cena ¿sí?**

 **-Está bien…**

.

.

.

En Iwatobi, Haruka miraba distraído por la ventana, mientras Makoto sostenía preocupado una hoja en sus manos.

 **-Haru~ ¡te fue pésimo en la prueba de matemática! ¿Qué harás?**

 **-No sé… nada…**

 **-Pero Haru ¡no puedes bajar tus notas!**

 **-mmm le diré a Rin que me enseñe, él es bueno en matemática ¿no?**

 **-Sí, lo es, pero ¿crees que él te ayude?**

 **-Claro.**

 **-mmmo ok, está bien.**

Haruka volvió a mirar al exterior en dirección a la piscina. Evidentemente solo pensaba en salir y sumergirse, Makoto lo sabía.

 **-Bien, pero Haru, ahora estamos en clase y… ¡tenemos que hacer un trabajo y entregarlo al terminar esta hora! Así que leamos esto juntos y hagámoslo por favor.**

 **-Está bien** _el pelinegro sonó desanimado._

 **-Bueno empecemos.**

Makoto comenzó a leer un texto en inglés, debían entenderlo y responder unas preguntas. Luego de unos cuantos segundos leyendo, su novio lo interrumpió.

 **-Creo que necesitamos un diccionario Makoto, no entiendo casi nada.**

 **-Yo tampoco… espera, tengo uno en mi mochila.**

El chico tomó su bolso y sacó el libro.

 **-Bien mmm vamos a anotar todas las palabras que no sepamos y las buscamos, luego tratamos de leer qué dice el texto.**

 **-Ok… espera -** _dijo poniéndose de pie._

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Iré por otro, así será más rápido.**

 **-¡Bien pensado Haru!**

El delfín se levantó y pidió permiso a la profesora para ir a la biblioteca, al cabo de un par de minutos volvió con el libro en sus manos.

 **-Listo.**

 **-Bien aquí están las palabras que tenemos que buscar -** _le pasa una hoja-_ **tú busca las de la derecha y yo las de la izquierda.**

 **-Ok.**

Haru comenzó buscar, la primera palabra: 'hug' luego de unas cuántas ojeadas encontró el significado 'abrazo'. Lo anotó, la siguiente: 'me', buscó nuevamente 'me, pronombre personal', _oh claro y lo recuerdo,_ la siguiente 'kiss' _oh esa ya la conozco significa beso_ - _la anota_.

 **-Al parecer es algo sobre el amor, Haru… mmm me cuesta entenderlo…**

 **-Sí… a mí también.**

El pelinegro miró a su novio, concentrado, intentando entender aquel idioma tan complicado para él… _se ve lindo cuando está serio… bueno, también es lindo cuando sonríe_. De pronto una idea pasó por su mente, miró las palabras escritas en la hoja, luego le habló.

 _ **-**_ **Oi, Makoto.**

 **-¿Si?**

 **-Kiss me.**

 _Sonrojado_ **-Ha-Haru** _susurrando_ ¡ **estamos en clase!**

 **-No me importa.**

 **-etto… mmm… when we are… at home.**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Búscalo.**

 **-Bueno, pero escríbelo.**

Makoto escribió la frase en su cuaderno y Haru comenzó a buscar. El más alto intentó mantenerse concentrado en lo que hacía, sin embargo miraba de reojo a su delfín, quien intentaba encontrar el significado a la respuesta que le había dado… _Él puede ser tan tierno_. El pelinegro se demoró un poco pero logró encontrarla: 'cuando estemos en casa'.

 **-Pero Makoto… todavía falta mucho para que lleguemos a casa…**

 **-Lo sé… pero… aquí no Haru… -** _nervioso-_ **¡y ayúdame por favor! ya cada vez queda menos tiempo ¡y aún no respondemos ninguna pregunta!**

 **-…Déjame decir lo último antes de continuar.**

 **-Ok…**

El pelinegro tomó nuevamente el diccionario y lo hojeó durante algunos segundos mientras la orca continuaba con la tarea.

 **-Lo tengo** _lo mira a los ojos_ **Kiss me in the swimming pool.**

 **-Swim… ¡¿en la piscina?!**

Asintió.

 **-¡O-ok! -** _respondió sonrojado_ **\- ¡Pero ahora ayúdame Haru!**

 **-Solo una cosa más.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Hug me.**

 **-¿Hug?**

Makoto miró la hoja con las palabras que buscaban: abrazo.

 **-Pero…**

Los ojos azules de Haru se clavaron en sus pupilas, el joven sonrió, y le dio un pequeño abrazo a su delfín.

 **-¿Contento?**

 _Sonriendo_ **–Sí.**

Ambos continuaron haciendo la tarea, intentando entender lo que decía, sonriendo mientras lo hacían ya que de vez en cuando aparecía alguna frase romántica que los identificaba, después de todo, aquél texto hablaba sobre una pareja de enamorados. Al sonar el timbre, lograron terminarla justo a tiempo y la entregaron. En ese receso era la hora del almuerzo, así que salieron a reunirse con Rei y Nagisa, como de costumbre. Cuando llegaron, ellos ya se encontraban ahí.

 **-¡Mako-chan, Haru-chan buenos días!**

 **-Hola.**

 **-Hola Nagisa, Hola Rei.**

 **-Buenos días Makoto-sempai, Haruka-sempai.**

- **¿Qué trajeron de comer?**

 **-Saba y arroz.**

 **-Chop-suey.**

 **-Un hermoso arcoíris de ensaladas.**

 **-Ohhh Rei-chan! ¡Que bien se ve tu comida!**

 **-¿Y tú?... déjame adivinar ¿Pan de iwatobi y jugo?**

 **-¡Siii!**

 **-¡Nagisa-kun! si Gou-san te ve comiendo eso seguramente se enojará contigo.**

 **-mmm ¡pero es que es tan rico!**

 **-¡Pero eres un deportista!**

 **-¿Y qué hay de tu comida? No hay carne ahí… eso diría Gou-chan.**

 **-Bueno si es por eso, seguramente tendría quejas sobre todos nuestros almuerzos.** _–Makoto dijo divertido._

 **-Es cierto.** _Su novio lo apoyó._

 **-Tal vez deberíamos pedirle que nos prepare el almuerzo nuevamente.**

 **-¡NO!**

Los tres respondieron con esa negativa a Nagisa quien reía frente a sus reacciones.

 **-Ni se te ocurra decirle ¡un almuerzo más de esos y me muero!**

 **-Sí… esa comida fue horrible.**

- **Por favor, no recordemos algo tan desagradable, arruinaremos nuestro apetito.** _El chico de lentes se oyó un poco asqueado._

 **-A mí me gustó, sobre todos los onigiris con salsa de chocola-**

 **-ahhh Nagisa no~ ¡para!** _Makoto lo detuvo._

 **-Ya por favor, dejemos de hablar y comamos.**

 **-Apoyo a Rei.** _Añadió Haruka._

El delfín tomó sus palillos y comenzó a comer, mientras sus amigos hacían lo mismo.

 **-mmm Hoy mamá se lució ¡esto está muy bueno!**

Haru lo miró y abrió la boca para que le diera de probar, así lo hizo. Luego de degustar movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

 **-De verdad está bueno.**

 **-A ver el tuyo**

Ahora fue el turno de Haru para darle de comer a su novio.

 **-mmm exquisito como siempre, Haru.**

 **-¡Ohhh que envidia! Yo también quiero una novia que me dé de comer.**

 **-¿Una novia? No creí que pensaras en esas cosas Nagisa-kun.**

 **-¿Por qué?, ¿tú no quieres tener novia Rei-chan?**

 **-No, yo sólo me intereso en la ciencia, y el amor no tiene nada que ver con eso.**

 **-Ohh… bueno… yo sí quisiera tener una.**

 **-¿Acaso hay alguien que te gusta?** _–preguntó Tachibana._

 **-mmm no, ahora no hay nadie, antes me gustaba un poco Gou-chan, pero últimamente ya no, así que no, no hay nadie que me interese en realidad.**

 **-¿Gou?**

 **-Sí ¿por qué?**

 **-mmm no, no pensé que ella fuera tu tipo.**

 **-Yo creo que es linda.** _Haru dio su opinión._

 **-Sí ¡y se parece a Rin-chan! Bueno, solo físicamente.**

 **-¿Te gusta Rin-san?**

 **-¿Qué? No solo dije que es linda como él, no dije que me gustara, además Rin-chan es de Sou-chan.**

 **-¿Ellos son novios?**

 **-Sí, no… no sé… pero a Sou-chan le gusta, eso está claro.**

- **Creo que pronto lo serán.**

 **-¿De verdad Haru-chan?, ¡qué bien!... Ohh y yo aún solo…**

 **-No deberías preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas, cuando sea el momento, la persona correcta llegará.**

 **-¡Que romántico Haru-chan!**

 **-…**

El pelinegro siguió comiendo en silencio.

- **Mejor continuemos con la comida.**

Terminaron de almorzar y tuvieron que volver a sus respectivas salas. La tarde transcurrió, ellos continuaron con sus deberes hasta que llegó la hora del entrenamiento. Haruka había estado ansioso por que terminaran las clases, estuvo la mayor parte de la tarde mirando por la ventana en dirección a la piscina, esperando el momento de salir y cobrarle aquél beso a su chico. Luego de finalizar su jornada escolar, ambos caminaban por la escuela, rumbo al lugar de entrenamiento de su club.

 **-Recuerda lo que me debes Makoto.**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé ¡pero no quiero que Nagisa vea!**

 **-Vamos antes de que ellos lleguen.**

 **-Sí.**

Caminaron a paso rápido hasta los camarines, donde dejaron su ropa y se cambiaron, luego corrieron hacia la piscina. Para su suerte, sus compañeros aún no llegaban. Haruka, como siempre, fue el primero en zambullirse.

Por fin el pequeño delfín se encontraba en su elemento, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo relajarse, volviéndose uno con el agua, lejos de las preocupaciones, de las malas notas en matemática, de aquél idioma extranjero que le obligaban a aprender. Nadó hasta el centro y se detuvo. Miró a su novio quien se encontraba al borde de la piscina.

 **-Ven.**

 **-Sí.**

Makoto se lanzó y nadó hasta su delfín, se acercó hasta quedar a solo un par de centímetros de distancia, la verdad, él también había pasado gran parte de la tarde esperando este momento, él siempre quería besar a Haru, pero lo deseaba aún más cuando se mostraba tan deseoso de él, de su boca… lo miró a los ojos.

 **-¿Tanto te gustan mis besos, Haru?**

 **-Si… pero aquí son mucho mejores.**

Makoto terminó con la leve distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó, acercó su rostro a él y comenzó a besarlo, sus mejillas, su frente, su cuello y finalmente sus labios, en un beso largo y apasionado, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo bajo el agua.

Lamentablemente para ellos, en ese momento Rei y Nagisa llegaron, y los vieron besándose en medio de la piscina.

 **-Ma-**

 **-Shhhh** _susurrando_ **¡calla Rei-chan! Voy a tomarles una foto…**

 **-Pe-pero…**

 **-No se darán cuenta.**

El pequeño se acercó muy despacio, por el borde de la piscina, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sacó su celular y tomó una foto, lamentablemente el sonido de la cámara lo delató.

 **-¡Na-Nagisa!**

 **-¡Hola Mako-chan!**

 **-Pero, pero ahhhhhh ¡¿por qué no hablaron cuando llegaron?!**

 **-¿Para qué? Se veían tan lindos. Mira, les tome una foto.**

 **-¿Qué? ¡Bórrala!**

 **-ehhhhh no~! ¡Olvídalo!**

 **-Makoto, es solo una fotografía… déjame verla Nagisa.**

 **-Sí Haru-chan, mira.**

Haru miró la pantalla, salían ambos, él rodeando a su novio por el cuello y Makoto tomándolo por la cintura, besándose con los ojos cerrados, en medio del agua.

 **-Es linda, yo también quiero tenerla.**

 **-¿En serio? ¡Te la envaré a tu celular!**

 **-Sí por favor.**

 **-Ahí viene Gou-san.**

 **-ups ¡es hora de entrenar! Luego te la paso Haru-chan.**

¡ **Nagisa-kun! ¿Qué haces sin tu traje de baño?** _La joven lo reprendió._

 **-Hola Gou-chan ¡Ya voy, en seguida vuelvo!**

El rubiecito salió disparado a cambiarse de ropa mientras su estricta entrenadora daba las primeras instrucciones de ese día. Makoto y Haru se separaron, ya habían sido advertidos por Rin sobre la opinión que su hermana tenía ahora de ellos.

Gracias a Nagisa, la tarde continuó entre bromas y risas, ya que luego de su llegada y de dar el régimen de entrenamiento, la chica pelirroja parecía muy distraída y no hacía mucho caso de las bromas y juegos del pingüinito y los demás.

.

.

.

En la tarde

La hora de la cena llegó, Rin estaba en su habitación, algo nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir, por lo que pudiera decir su padrastro, su hermana…

 _Oh bueno, al menos en la mañana hablé con Mei y ya sé que debo decir, sobre lo que hicimos en el supuesto día de campo, lo que comimos, sobre su familia… ufff ¿Y qué hará Sousuke? No le he querido decir que Gou está interesada en él y que al parecer Hayato lo quiere como yerno… si supiera que ya es algo como eso, pero… por ser mi novio._

El timbre la casa sonó _-Parece que ya llegaron-_ Rin escuchó atento desde su cuarto.

 **-¡Sousuke-kun, bienvenido!**

 **-Buenas tardes Yuki-san.**

 **-¿Cómo has estado?**

 **-Bien, bueno seguramente Rin ya les contó sobre mi hombro.**

 **-Así es.**

 **-Buenas tardes Hayato-san.**

 **-Bienvenido ¿cómo te encuentras?**

 **-Bien, con sesiones de kinesiología, mejorando.**

 **-Me alegro.**

Rin se estaba levantando de la cama para ir a saludar cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Gou abrirse. Se detuvo. Oyó a su hermana bajar las escaleras.

 **-¡Sousuke-kun!**

 **-Hola Gou.**

 **-¡Qué bueno que viniste!**

 **-Claro ¿por qué no iba a venir?**

 **-Dime ¿cómo me veo?**

 **-Muy bella, hoy realmente te ves muy linda.**

 **-Mi niña siempre se ve linda.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-¡Papá!**

Rin se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, indeciso sobre si abrirla y bajar, ya se sentía molesto por escuchar a Gou coqueteándole a su novio.

 **-¿y Rin?**

El pelirrojo sintió saltar su corazón al oír que Yamazaki preguntaba por él.

 **-Está en su habitación, hija, ve por él por favor, mientras nosotros pasamos a la sala.**

 **-Ok.**

Sousuke y los señores Matsuoka se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar, mientras que Gou subía a ver a su hermano.

 **-Hermano ¿puedo pasar?**

 **-Adelante.**

 _Abre la puerta y entra_

 **-Sousuke ya llegó ¿sabes si Mei-chan está por llegar?**

 **-Sí, ella viene en camino.**

 **-Ok, bajemos.**

 **-Oi Gou…**

 **-¿Si?**

El pelirrojo tenía ganas de decirle a su hermana que se alejara de Sousuke, que no tenía oportunidad con él… que ese chico es suyo… _que… ¿qué rayos estoy pensando?_

 **-…mm… no, nada, vamos.**

Los hermanos llegaron a donde se encontraban los demás. Al verse, fue imposible que Sousuke y Rin pudieran reprimir la sonrisa que apareció en sus rostros. Solo llevaban un día separados, habían hablado por teléfono hace algunas horas, y aun así, ya se extrañaban.

 **-Rin.**

 **-Hola Sou… pensé que tú y Mei llegarían juntos.**

 **-ah mm no…**

 **-¿La conoces?** _Preguntó el señor Matsuoka._

 **-Sí… ¿Rin, no les dijiste?**

 **-Oh, no. Lo olvidé.**

 **-¿Olvidaste qué?** _Ahora Yuki los miraba interesada._

 **-Mei es mi prima.**

 **-¡Ohh vaya! Oniichan ¿cómo pudiste olvidar algo así?**

 **-Bueno, no sé… solo, lo olvidé.**

Suena el timbre de la casa.

Rin **-Yo voy.**

Rin caminó hacia la puerta. _Ahora comienza todo, debo parecer natural._ Abrió, ahí estaba 'su novia'.

 _Sonriendo_ **-¡Rin!**

 **-Hola Mei, te estábamos esperando, pasa.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Sígueme.**

Caminaron juntos hasta donde se encontraban los demás, se miraban de reojo, ya se habían puesto de acuerdo en lo que dirían, solo tenían que actuar bien, nada tendría por qué salir mal. Entraron a la sala.

 **-Buenas tardes, disculpen por llegar más tarde de la hora acordada.** _Dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia._

 **-No te preocupes querida, fueron solo un par de minutos. Bienvenida** _-la saludó la dueña de casa._

 **-Gracias Matsuoka-san.**

 **-Bienvenida a nuestra casa mi nombre es Hayato.**

 **-Gusto en conocerlo** _-dijo amablemente._

 **-Bienvenida Mei-chan.**

 **\- Gracias, buenas tardes Gou-san, Hola Sousuke.**

 **-Hola prima.**

Rin se sentó en el sofá desocupado, miró a 'su chica' intentando parecer dulce, como lo sería un joven enamorado.

 **-Ven, siéntate a mi lado.**

 **-Gracias.**

Mei se sentó junto a él.

 **-Awww se ven tan lindos juntos… ¿Cierto Sousuke?**

 **-…Sí, claro Gou.**

 **-Me alegra mucho que Rin haya encontrado a una chica tan linda como novia.**

La noche recién comenzaba y el castaño ya se sentía atacado. Al parecer su prima quería parecer la 'novia ideal' para Rin… _¿eso está bien?, ¿es algo a favor o en contra?..._ después de todo esa familia en algún momento debía enterarse de la realidad… _¿o no?_

 **-Y cuéntenos ¿Cómo les fue en el pic-nic?, ¿tú también fuiste Sousuke-kun?**

 **-emm no… Yuki-san, yo no fui, me sentía un poco enfermo, así que decidí no ir.**

 **-Oh que lástima.**

 **-¿Y ustedes? Se divirtieron me imagino** _-intervino Gou._

 **-Sí, fue muy entretenido, Rin es muy gracioso.**

 **-¿Gracioso? Oh eso es nuevo onii-chan.**

 **-Jaja mmm sí conmigo lo es** - _sonriendo-_ **bueno jugamos cartas, conversamos…**

- **Mei preparó arroz frito, y yo ayudé a su padre a hacer el asado y tu mamá…**

 **-Ella hizo el postre.**

 **-Oh cierto.**

 **-Y luego de comer fuimos a jugar ping-pong ¡Rin es buenísimo para jugar!**

 **-Sí, mi hijo es muy bueno en la mayoría de los juegos.**

 **-Debe ser porque no le gusta perder.**

 **-Eso es cierto, Hayato-san, Rin es un pésimo perdedor.**

 **-Tch Sousuke…**

 **-Y un enojón** _–continuó._

El castaño y el pelirrojo se miraron con una expresión entre desafío y risa, mientras los demás reían al verlos.

 **-Ustedes se llevan muy bien ¿no?**

 **-Sí, desde muy pequeños** _–dijo su primo._

 **-Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos** _–Yuki continuó-_ **iban a la escuela y también a natación, jugaban en nuestra casa o en de los Yamazaki.**

 **-¿Y por qué nunca te vimos?**

 **-Lo que pasa, es que antes vivíamos en Kasama, llegamos a esta ciudad a principios de este año ya que mis padres fueron transferidos a la universidad local.**

 **-Y ellos ¿a qué se dedican?** _–Preguntó el hombre._

 **-Sus padres son profesores, Hayato.**

 **-Sí, mi madre es profesora de japonés antiguo y mi padre profesor de química.**

 **-Vaya, qué mezcla tan interesante.**

- _sonriendo_ **Sí.**

 **-Bien** _–habló la dueña de casa-_ **pasemos al comedor y continuamos conversando, ya está todo listo.**

Todos se levantaron y la siguieron. Llegaron hasta el comedor donde la mesa estaba preparada, con los platos ordenados y en el centro ensaladas y algunas ollas hirviendo sobre una cocinilla.

 **-mmmm ¡Huele exquisito!** _–exclamó la invitada._

 **-Sí, mamá es una chef estupenda.**

Tomaron asiento, Yuki y Hayato como cabeceras de mesa, Rin y Mei a un lado, Sousuke y Gou al otro. El tiburón y su novio se miraron, algo incómodos por la disposición de la mesa.

 **-Espero que sea una grata velada. Por favor, sírvanse lo que gusten.** _-El dueño de casa los invitó._

Cada uno tomó un plato y comenzaron a servir lo que apetecían, algunos sacaron arroz, otros verduras, miso, pollo… Mei optó por ensalada y carne, aunque esta última se encontraba lejos.

 **-Rin podrías pasarme un trozo de carne por favor.**

 **-Sí, claro.**

El pelirrojo tomó el plato de la chica y le sirvió. Yamazaki lo miraba atento, sin que este se diera cuenta… _¿es necesario que sea tan amable?_

 **-¿Sousuke-kun quieres un poco de miso?**

 **-¿mm? Oh, sí por favor, Gou.**

 **-Y cuéntenme ¿cómo se conocieron?** _–preguntó el hombre._

Mei sonrió.

 **-Nos conocimos en un entrenamiento del equipo de Samezuka, yo fui a entregarle un documento a mi primo y lo vi. Rin me pareció lindo, así que le pregunté a Sou quien era el chico pelirrojo, me dijo que su amigo… me quedé esperando a que el entrenamiento terminara y me lo presentó. Rin fue muy agradable… aunque no se sí lo hizo porque le gusté o por cortesía -** _mira a Rin._

 **-Mmm bueno fue en parte por cortesía… ¡es que en esos días yo solo pensaba en la competición! Luego de eso acordamos salir, y bueno tuvimos algunas citas, conversamos y la conocí mejor, me gusto su forma de ser, y también es muy linda, es inteligente y divertida… así que le pedí que fuese mi novia…**

 **-Y yo acepté.**

 **-¡Que lindos!** _–Gou exclamó._

 **-Hacen una linda pareja** _–siguió su madre._

 **-Sí, realmente se ven muy bien juntos** _–Hayato agregó._

 **-Sí, muy lindos** _–Sousuke lo miró serio._

El castaño miraba molesto a Rin _¿en qué momento esos dos habían hablado tanto? ¿por qué conocía tantas cosas sobre su prima?... ¿por qué tanto halago… ¿de verdad cree que es linda… que es inteligente y divertida?... que… ¡Dios!… ¿ella ha comenzado a gustarle?_

 **-Dime hijo ¿Por qué no nos habías contado sobre ella?**

 **-Oh, bueno mamá… no lo sé, pensé que tal vez se opondrían.**

 **-¡Ay hijo qué ocurrencias!**

 **-Y tú Sousuke-kun ¿tienes novia? –** _Hayato lo miró serio._

Sousuke miraba su plato en ese momento, el sólo escuchar a Rin hablar tan alegremente sobre Mei lo había puesto de mal humor… aunque sabía que solo actuaban… un sentimiento de enojo crecía en él.

 **-Yo… tengo una pareja, aunque en estos momentos… es algo complicado.**

 **-Ya veo…**

 **-Tal vez ella no es buena para ti… quizá deberías estar con alguien que te comprenda mejor.**

 **-Mi niña tiene razón.**

 **-No lo sé** _mira su plato y revuelve la comida_ **pero estoy enamorado y no planeo dejar a esa persona, nunca.**

Los demás miraron en silencio a Sousuke, quien parecía incómodo. Rin lo miraba especialmente preocupado. ¿ _Acaso él toma en serio mis palabras? ¡Solo estoy actuando! Sousuke por favor… Mírame ¡tu prima no me interesa!_

 **-Eres un joven romántico -** _Yuki intervino._

 **-Sí, mi primo es un hombre genial… Y muy guapo ¿no?**

- **Oh claro ¡de eso no hay duda!** _Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa._

Las palabras de Mei lograron cambiar el ambiente tenso que su primo había generado. Sin embargo el chico tiburón miraba con preocupación a su novio, quien aún mantenía esa mirada triste.

 **-¿Eres hija única Mei?**

 **-No, Hayato-san, tengo un Hermano pequeño.**

 **-¿Fuiste bueno con él, Rin?**

 **-Yo aún no lo conozco mamá.**

- **Mi hermanito estaba entrenando con su equipo de baloncesto, así que no pudo ir con nosotros.**

 **-Ohh ya veo.**

 **-¿Y qué harás cuando salgas de la preparatoria Mei?** _–preguntó el dueño de casa._

 **-Quiero estudiar japonés antiguo como mi mamá.**

 **-Justo lo que a mi hermano menos le gusta.**

 **-Sí, somos muy diferentes, también le gustan las cosas dulces y no soporta lo picante, totalmente opuesta a mí…**

 **-Al parecer la conoces muy bien ¿no?** _–Sousuke preguntó serio._

 **-S-sí hemos hablado bastante.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Oh Sousuke-kun no seas tan celoso con tu prima, ella tiene derecho a salir con alguien ¿no?**

 **-Lo siento Yuki-san, es cierto.**

El pelirrojo y el castaño se miraron, interrogándose entre miradas… ¡ _¿por qué sabes tanto?!... ¿y tú?, ¿por qué te comportas así? ¡Estoy actuando!_

 **-Bueno ¡solo hemos hablado de nosotros!** _-Intervino Mei-_ **Cuéntenme sobre ustedes, sobre sus hijos ¿cómo eran de pequeños?**

 **-Oh ellos eran muy traviesos** _–Yuki recordó con ternura-_ **siempre estaban revoloteando por toda la casa, Sousuke-kun siempre estaba con ellos.**

 **-Ya veo, siempre han sido muy unidos.**

 **-Sí, así es.**

La cena continuó en relativa paz, Sousuke intentaba con todas su fuerzas controlar los celos que lo atacaban cada vez que Rin y Mei hablaban de su supuesto noviazgo, cada vez que Rin tenía con ella el más mínimo detalle, como pasarle una servilleta o servirle un vaso de jugo. Sin embargo gracias a las conversaciones de Mei la familia no notó el estado de ánimo del castaño. Solo Gou lo notó extraño, intentaba hablarle, le ofreció comida, le sonreía, sin embargo sólo su hermano notó que la chica trataba de ser amable, de gustarle… Yamazaki estaba tan inmerso en lo que sucedía con su novio y su prima que no se dio cuenta.

Ya entrada la noche, se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a la sala de estar, donde el dueño de casa les sirvió una pequeña copa de licor como bajativo.

En esos momentos Sousuke estaba en el baño. El castaño se miró al espejo. _Tengo una cara horrible… ¿soy tan evidente? Pero…cómo no me va a afectar ver a Rin tan amoroso con Mei… y su familia… todos parecen felices de que ella sea su novia… ¿Por qué? No es justo… nadie podría amar a Rin más que yo, nadie, no es justo… Dios…_ Mojó su rostro, intentando recomponerse y soportar unos últimos minutos. Al volver nuevamente vio a Rin y Mei sentados uno al lado del otro. Apretó su puño, intentando contener las ganas de acercarse a su novio y besarlo frente a todos, de terminar con esa mentira y que todos sepan que Rin le pertenece.

 **-Sousuke, ven bebe con nosotros** –Hayato lo invitó.

Él se acercó y tomó una copa.

 **-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, hace mucho que no estabas por nuestra casa. Gou te extrañaba mucho ¿cierto hija?**

 **-S-sí… deberías venir a vernos más seguido** _–contestó sonrojada._

 **-Sí… es buena idea.**

 **-¿En serio? ¡Genial!**

Ahora era el pelirrojo quien sintió un poco de celos. Sin embargo cambió de parecer al ver el rostro de su amante, aunque lo disimulaba, lo conocía tan bien, que podía notar su tristeza. _Sousuke… ¿Por qué tú?... demonios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto no está bien, no… no es justo para él… pero… si digo la verdad nunca podré estar contigo… Hayato nunca lo permitiría… Sousuke por favor, tú no te imaginas como puede llegar a ser si se entera…_

Rin continuó mirando a su novio, sin embargo este evadía su mirada. Tuvo que seguir actuando. Estuvo conversando con su familia y 'su novia' por algunos minutos más, hasta que Mei decidió que ya era hora de marcharse.

 **-Bueno, ya es muy tarde, debo volver a mi casa. Muchas gracias por todo ¡me divertí mucho!**

 **-Oh, bueno, gracias por venir querida, puedes volver cuando quieras.**

 **-Las puertas de nuestra casa están abiertas para ti.**

 **-Muchas gracias señor, señora.**

 **-Mei-chan, antes de que te vayas ¡tomemos unas fotografías!**

 **-Sí, claro, como gustes.**

La chica sacó su cámara y le indicó a los demás que se ubicaran en el sofá. Tomó la primera foto. Luego le tomó una a sus padres, después le dijo a su madre que les tomara una fotografía a Rin, Mei, Sousuke y ella. Finalmente les dijo a su hermano y su 'novia' que posaran juntos, capturó otra imagen.

 **-¡Ahora un beso!**

 **-¡G-Gou!**

 **-Vamos oniichan, es tu novia, dale un beso pequeño** _–dijo pareciendo dulce._

 **-Bien.**

Rin algo molesto, se acercó y besó a Mei en la mejilla.

 **-Que aburrido… ¡dale un beso en los labios!**

 **-¿Qué?** _Los chicos y Sousuke preguntaron alarmados._

 **-Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo? Vamos no sean tímidos… Tu primo ya no se pondrá celoso ¿cierto?**

Sousuke no respondió.

 **-Gou yo no voy a hacerlo.** _Rin habló serio._ **No me parece correcto.**

 **-Sería una linda foto, Rin, no seas tan tímido.**

 **-H-hayato…**

-¡ **Sí! Papá me apoya.**

 **-Pero… uno muy pequeño ¿ok?** _–Dijo Mei nerviosa._

 _¿Qué?_ Fue lo primero que pensó Rin _¿es enserio?_

 **-¡Siii! -** _Exclamó Gou._

Mei y Rin se miraron, incómodos, ella tomó las mejillas del pelirrojo y él tímidamente la tomó por la cintura, ella se arcó y le dio un pequeño y corto beso en la boca, Gou tomó la foto y se separaron. Sousuke, como un masoquista miró todo, apretando su puño con fuerza.

 **-¡Salió hermosa! Miren.**

Los señores Matsuoka se acercaron a ver la fotografía.

 **-Está muy bonita.**

Hayato asintió.

Mei se acercó y también dijo que era una buena foto. Luego de eso, se despidieron, Rin salió junto a Sousuke y su prima, esperarían a que la chica tomara un taxi y luego podrían hablar de lo ocurrido. Pero su hermana los siguió.

 **-Oniichan, tú ve a dejar a tu novia, yo acompaño a Sousuke-kun.**

 _¿Qué?... No Gou ¡NO! –_ Serio- **No es necesario Gou.**

 **-Claro que sí, ve.**

Ella estaba decidida, no importaba cómo, hoy le confesaría sus sentimientos al castaño.

Rin miró a su novio. En esos momentos el alto joven parecía más sombrío que de costumbre… con resignación, contestó.

 **-Está bien Rin, vayan, deja que Gou me acompañe.**

De mala gana Rin caminó con Mei hasta una cuadra más allá donde los taxistas solían ubicarse, mientras que su hermana caminaba en dirección opuesta junto al castaño. El pelirrojo estaba desesperado por hablar con Sousuke, deseaba con todo fervor que un vehículo la llevara pronto y él pudiera seguirlos.

 **-Lo siento Rin.**

 **-No es tu culpa…**

 **-Sí lo es, debí decir que no.**

 **-Tch… ya no importa.**

Minutos después, en la dirección opuesta.

Luego de caminar en silencio durante un rato, Sousuke estaba aún más tenso, enojado de que sea Gou y no Rin el que lo acompañaba.

 **-Oye, déjame hasta aquí, por favor, quiero caminar solo.**

 **-¿Pasa algo malo? Te noté triste en la cena…**

 **-No es nada, no te preocupes.**

 **-Sousuke-kun, hay algo que debo decirte.**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Tú me gustas.**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Qué?** _-Él la miró sorprendido._

 **-Esto.**

Gou tomó a Sousuke por el cuello, desprevenido, acercándolo a ella y lo besó. Él se separó con brusquedad y la miró enojado.

 **-¿Qué haces? Ya lo dije en la cena ¡yo ya tengo a alguien!**

 **-¡Pero no eres feliz! Yo… yo podría hacerte mucho más feliz… Quiero que sonrías ¡dame una oportunidad!**

 _Serio_ **-No. Gou, ve a tu casa.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Tal vez yo a veces parezca triste, pero amo a esa persona y solo ella puede hacerme feliz ¿entiendes?** _Enojado_ **Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como esto. Ahora vuelve a casa.**

La chica, decepcionada, desvió la mirada y se dio la vuelta, caminando a paso rápido a su hogar. Se sentía humillada, triste, estúpida. Ocultó su rostro tras su cabello y se alejó. No se dio cuenta que en la calle del frente, su hermano había visto todo. El pelirrojo esperó a que la chica se alejara lo suficiente y corrió tras el castaño.

 _Gritando_ -¡ **Sousuke~!**

El joven lo escuchó y se detuvo a esperarlo. No sabía si abrazarlo o gritarle, tenía tantas emociones encontradas en ese momento, era maravilloso que lo hubiera seguido, pero… su actitud esta noche había sido horrible, además se sentía alterado por el comportamiento de la pelirroja. Llegó a su lado.

 **-Rin.**

 **-¡Sousuke perdóname! Yo, yo lo siento… te vi, vi cómo rechazaste a Gou y yo… debí hacer lo mismo…**

 **-Sentí tanta rabia cuando Mei te besó…**

 **-Sou…**

 **-Cuando hablabas de ella...** _toma a Rin por lo hombros_ **Rin ¿por qué la conoces tanto?! Sabes sobre mis tíos, cosas sobre Mei que ni siquiera yo sé ¿por qué?, ¡¿cuándo has estado con ella?!**

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, molesto.

 **-¡Sousuke! Ella me llamó por teléfono esta mañana, hablamos para ponernos de acuerdo en lo que hablaríamos en la cena, me contó muchas cosas sobre ella y su familia, y yo le conté de mi vida… fue sólo para que no sospecharan, si se supone que es mi novia es lógico que debo saber sobre ella ¿no?**

 **-¿Ella te gusta?**

 **-¿Eres idiota? ¡Por supuesto que no! Por favor Sousuke ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Fue para que no sospecharan! ¡La persona que amo eres tú! Si hago esto, es por ti…** _de pronto toda la tensión acumulada se le escapó de las manos_ … **porque tengo miedo de que si saben la verdad me separen de ti…** _Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, en su rostro había confusión y rabia_ **tú no sabes cómo son…**

Sousuke, lo vio, nuevamente llorando por su culpa, sin embargo aún sentía mucho enojo… se había reprimido las ganas de decirle tantas cosas esa noche…

 **-Tu eres sólo mío Rin, yo… no soporto que otra persona te toque ¡no volveré a dejar que Mei o cualquier otra persona se te acerque!**

Rin no dijo nada, solo cubrió su rostro. Sousuke lo abrazó y lo tuvo así durante un rato. _Estamos juntos ¿no?, eso es lo único que debería importarnos…_

Sousuke besó a su novio en la frente, volvieron a mirarse, él secó las lágrimas de su chico. Ahora sus rostros parecían más serenos.

 **-Perdóname… disculpa por desconfiar de ti, es solo que, no puedo evitar ponerme celoso…**

 **-…No… la verdad yo también sentí celos… Gou intentó llamar tu atención durante toda la noche y-**

Él lo interrumpió, había cosas más importantes que hablar que sobre celos.

 **-Rin, no dejaré que nadie nos separe, haré lo que sea por estar contigo ¿entiendes? No sé si sea capaz de soportar otra noche como esta, de verdad no lo sé, pero… no voy a permitir que nadie te separe de mí.**

La mirada tan decidida de Sou, sus palabras, lograban tranquilizar el acongojado corazón de Rin, haciéndolo cuestionarse una vez más si era necesario vivir toda esa farsa, si realmente valía la pena mentir para estar juntos… _si ellos supieran la verdad… eso no cambia nada, seguiré amándolo, yo seguiré siendo suyo y él de mi… no dejaré que ellos nos alejen._

 **-Sou… yo… siento igual. Vamos a estar juntos siempre, no importa qué.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Pronto volveremos a Samezuka, ahí podremos estar solos.**

 _Sonriendo_ - **Sí.**

Se miraron en silencio, por algunos segundos, Rin Sonrió.

 **-Ahora… debo volver a mi casa.**

 **-Lo sé… Rin, perdóname… olvidemos lo que pasó hoy ¿Te parece si mañana salimos a trotar juntos?**

 _-_ **Claro**.

 **-Ok.**

Se abrazaron, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor del otro envolver sus cuerpos, Rin levantó su rostro, intentando alcanzar los suaves labios de su novio. Se dieron un beso largo y tierno, respirando al mismo ritmo, sintiéndose, tratándose con delicadeza, como si sus bocas fueran lo más preciado. Se separaron.

 **-Tu ¿de verdad me amas, Rin?**

Sonrojado **-Sí.**

 **-Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.**

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

 **-Nos vemos mañana.**

 **-Ahá.**

Después chocaron sus puños, en un gesto de complicidad. Cada uno caminó de vuelta a su hogar, con la esperanza de mantenerse juntos, pensando en las formas de lograrlo, Rin replanteándose la idea de ir a Australia, Sousuke pensando en la manera de ganar dinero para irse con Rin.

.

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

Era una tarde soleada, una suave brisa mecía los árboles, haciendo que los rayos del sol se colaran entre el follaje, dibujando luces en el suelo, que se movían en todas direcciones, dándole al ambiente un aspecto romántico. La gente caminaba de vuelta a sus hogares, los niños venían de la escuela jugando y revoloteando por la avenida. En medio de ese paisaje un joven de cabello rojo caminaba, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Ya era jueves, hace un par de días que no veía a su novio, debido que ambos habían tenido cosas que hacer en sus hogares… y hoy no era la excepción, Sousuke una vez más no podía verlo porque debía ayudarle a su padre en el trabajo, y bueno, él tampoco podía ir a la casa de los Yamazaki debido a que hoy le había prometido a su amigo Haru ayudarle a mejorar sus notas en matemática.

Caminó hasta llegar a la casa del chico delfín y llamó a la puerta, pero al parecer, él aún no regresaba de la preparatoria. Se sentó en el pórtico a esperarlo.

 _Haru, tan impuntual. *suspira*_

 _¿Qué estará haciendo Sousuke?... ayer solo hablamos unos minutos por teléfono, dijo que estaría ayudando a su papá, que probablemente estaría con él hasta el domingo cuando volvamos a Samezuka… ¿por qué tanto interés de ayudarlo?...él siempre trabaja con su padre un par de días, los demás siempre los pasamos juntos… tch… lo hacíamos cuando éramos amigos, y ahora que somos novios se le ocurre estar más tiempo con su papá… ¿será por lo que pasó con Mei y Gou? Mi hermana ha estado bastante triste estos días… pero al menos ya entendió que Sousuke no está interesado en ella, no como pareja al menos… y Mei llamó para disculparse nuevamente por lo sucedido… ¿se habrá disculpado con Sou también?, ¿Aún estará molesto con ellas?... tch… es mejor no pensar en eso._

… _Yamazaki…_

 _Suspira_

… _Ya sólo quedan un par de meses de clase… luego mi último año de preparatoria habrá terminado… y tendré que irme a Australia… Yo… deseaba tanto que ese momento llegara, estar allá para competir con los mejores, recorrer el mundo gracias a este deporte… y sin embrago ahora, lo único que quiero es quedarme aquí con Sousuke… ¿por qué tenía que enamorarme de él?... ahora todo es tan complicado... ¿qué voy a hacer? No quiero dejar la natación, es mi sueño y no voy a dejarlo, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo a él, no de nuevo._

 _Quizá debería tomar una de las ofertas que recibí en las universidades de Tokio, así podría estar más cerca… Y… ¿Qué será lo que quiere hacer Sou? Aún no me ha dicho nada… es mi pareja y no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que quiere para su futuro… ¿Qué-_

 **-Rin.**

 **-mmh? Oh, Haru.**

 **-Estás en las nubes, es la segunda vez que te hablo.**

 **-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo… ¡oye! ¿Por qué me reprochas? Yo llegué a la hora que acordamos, ¡eres tú el que llegó atrasado!**

\- … _siempre tan enojón..._ **ven, entremos.**

El pelirrojo se levantó y siguió a su amigo. Se dirigieron a la sala, Haru dejó su mochila y fue a la cocina, volvió con un par de vasos con jugo y se sentó junto a Rin. _Pero tiene razón, él aceptó amablemente ayudarme y no fui puntual…_

 **-Ten.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Disculpa por llegar tarde.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Ok, no es nada. Y dime ¿qué es lo que te complica?, ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?**

 **-Raíces cuadradas.**

 **-¿Raíces? ¡Oh Haru pero eso es tan fácil! ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas?**

 **-…**

 **-Bien, saca tu cuaderno, te enseñaré ahora mismo y serás el mejor de tu clase.**

Haruka buscó en su mochila.

 **-Lo primero ¿te sabes bien las tablas de multiplicar?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Entonces esto será pan comido.**

Rin tomó el cuaderno de Haruka para revisar el contenido que habían visto en clase, luego comenzó a explicarle paso a paso cómo se hace cada ejercicio.

.

.

.

En su casa, Sousuke se encontraba ayudando a su padre, tal como le había dicho a su novio, había estado todo el día en eso, y también, había pasado gran parte del día pensando en lo sucedido la otra noche, reprochándose una y otra vez el rumbo que habían tomado la cosas.

 _¿Por qué tuvimos que inventar esa estúpida mentira?, ¿por qué fui a esa estúpida cena?... los Matsuoka estaban felices de que mi prima fuese la novia de Rin… acaso yo… ¿no soy suficiente para él?, ¿Es porque no soy una mujer?, ¿Porque él no es una mujer?... ¿y eso que importa? Nadie podría amarlo más que yo. Fue una idea idiota meter a Mei en esto, ahora todo es más complicado que antes… si tan solo tuviera el dinero suficiente para llevármelo lejos de aquí, si tuviera suficiente para que nos vayamos juntos a Australia todo sería más fácil…_

 **-Sousuke** _–su padre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones._

 **-mmh? Papá, dime.**

 **-Por favor lleva esta caja al sótano.**

 **-Ok.**

El castaño tomó la caja que le entregó su padre y caminó hacia ese lugar. El señor Yamazaki, se quedó observando a su hijo mientras hacía lo que le pidió. Le parecía extraño su repentino interés por ayudarlo durante casi toda su semana libre, también le pareció raro que esta vez le pidiera un pequeño pago a cambio de su ayuda… _¿necesita comprar algo?, ¿salir a algún lugar?, ¿por qué no me pide el dinero directamente?, ¿cuánto necesitará?..._

Esperó a que el chico volviera para preguntarle.

 **-Hey, hijo.**

 **-¿Si?, ¿necesitas que lleve algo más?**

 **-No, quería preguntarte ¿necesitas comprar algo? Si es así solo dime y te doy el dinero, no es necesario que trabajes tanto, tuviste una competencia muy dura, deberías estar descansando.**

 **-Oh bueno, no hay problema, estoy usando la hombrera y esto no es un trabajo pesado… Y… lo que pasa es que hay algo que quiero hacer…**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Papá** _mira a su padre a los ojos_ **tú sabes que no podré dedicarme a la natación como era mi sueño…**

 **-Lo sé hijo…** _respondió el hombre en un tono triste._

 **-Pero Rin, él si podrá.**

 **-Sí… ¿lo aprecias mucho cierto?**

 **-Así es… por eso quiero reunir dinero para irme a Tokio. Quiero entrar a la policía. Es una carrera corta, con la que comenzaré a ganar dinero pronto.**

 **Papá, quiero tener dinero para ir a ver a Rin, para apoyarlo durante las competiciones. Quisiera ir a ver sus carreras… sé que no podrá ser siempre… él se va a Australia, pero, si solo puedo verlo una o dos veces al año es suficiente para mí.**

El señor Yamazaki se acercó a su hijo y tocó su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello con ternura.

 **-Eres una persona muy especial Sousuke, eres un buen chico y mereces lo mejor…**

 **Escúchame, yo te voy a apoyar si es lo que deseas, pero espero que mientras estás en la policía, encuentres lo que de verdad quieres hacer, ya que estando ahí tienes más facilidad para estudiar otra cosa. Yo sólo quiero verte feliz.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Gracias papá.**

 **-Seguramente tu madre no querrá que te vayas, pero tranquilo, la convenceré.**

Sousuke sonrió.

 **-Gracias… dime ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo más?**

 **-No, es todo por hoy, tienes el resto de la tarde libre ¿te reunirás con Rin?**

 **-No, no puedo, el señor Yamada me pidió que cortara el césped de su jardín, así que iré en seguida.**

 _Sorprendido_ **-Oh bueno… ¡esfuérzate!**

 **-¡Sí!**

El joven castaño se dirigió a la cochera para sacar las herramientas que necesitaría y luego fue a la casa de su vecino. Tocó el timbre.

 _Abre la puerta_ **-Yamazaki-kun**

 **-Buenas tardes Yamada-san, vine por lo que me pidió.**

 **-Oh, muy bien. Bueno lo que quiero es que cortes del césped del patio delantero y trasero, y si te queda tiempo por favor poda todos los arbustos. Te pagaré bien.**

 **-Ok, comenzaré de inmediato.**

 **-Adelante.**

El chico tomó la cortadora de pasto y comenzó con el patio principal. Este era su primer trabajo fuera de casa, así que estaba emocionado, si quedaba bien podría ofrecer sus servicios a los demás vecinos y juntar más rápidamente el dinero para irse a la capital. Mientras hacía el trabajo sus pensamientos sólo giraban en torno al pelirrojo que había robado su corazón.

 _Rin, sólo dame un año, un año para juntar el dinero necesario para irme contigo a Australia… ¿serás capaz de esperarme?... estaremos separados por mucho tiempo… yo solo espero que te esfuerces, que venzas a tus oponentes y llegues a ser el mejor… yo estaré acá apoyándote, estaré acá dando lo mejor de mí, para ser digno de ti, para poder estar contigo en el futuro, así que por favor, se paciente y espérame._

.

.

.

Horas después.

Las luces en la calle comenzaban a parpadear, la noche lentamente hacía su aparición, y todo el barrio comenzaba caer en el silencio. En la casa Nanase, Rin había dado por terminada su clase magistral, y Haruka por su parte sentía que todo le daba vueltas, estaba un poco mareado y cansado, pero por fin le había encontrado sentido a todos esos números infernales.

 **-¿Estás bien Haru?**

 **-Sí, solo… tengo hambre.**

 **-Oh pues, con gusto te prepararía algo, pero no soy bueno cocinando, si quieres te hago un sándwich.**

 **-Sólo tráeme un vaso de agua.**

 **-Ok.**

Matsuoka se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, volvió con un vaso de agua y una manzana.

 **-Ten.**

 **-Gracias.**

Con cariño acarició el oscuro cabello de su amigo.

 **-Tu mano es cálida y suave, como la de mi mamá.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Dices cosas extrañas, Haru.**

 **-Rin, gracias.**

 **-No hay de qué ¿eres mi amigo no?**

 **-Sí…. Pero me has ayudado mucho, no solo hoy… si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte dímelo por favor.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Ok**

- **Bien… ¿y cómo va tu relación con Yamazaki?, ¿ya son novios?**

 _Sonrojado_ **-¡Oi Haru!**

 **-Sólo responde.**

 **-Bueno… sí… sí lo somos.**

 **-Que bien, me alegro, él realmente te ama.**

 **-Sí…**

 **-¿y tú?**

 **-…tch…** ¿ _por qué eres tan curioso?_

 **-Rin.**

 **-…También…** ¡ **y no me hagas decir cosas tan vergonzosas!**

Haru sonrió levemente.

 **-Que romántico Rin-chan.**

 **-¡Cállate!**

 **-Voy a cocinar algo para que cenes conmigo.**

 **\- Ok…**

Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse, luego unos pasos se acercaban. Con una dulce sonrisa, Makoto entró en la sala.

 **-Buenas tardes Rin, Haru-chan.**

 **-Hola Makoto.**

 **-Deja el chan.**

 **-Traje algo para la cena: curry.**

 **-¡Que delicia!...** _mira a Haru_ **parece que te ahorrarás el cocinar.**

 **-Si… pero ven otro día y prepararé algo para ti**

 **-¿Cocinar para él, por qué?** _La pregunta salió de su boca sin permiso, como un reflejo involuntario._ _Se sonrojó._

 _Sonrisa maliciosa_ **-¿Estas celoso Makoto?**

 _Nervioso_ **-R-rin… no, es decir…**

 **-Sí ¡lo estás!, ¡claro que lo estás!**

 **-No lo molestes Rin.** _Mira a su novio_ **Makoto, es como agradecimiento.**

 **-Lo siento Haru…**

 **-Bien, ya que todo está aclarado ¡comamos! me muero de hambre** _–el pelirrojo exclamó._

 **-Iré a la cocina a buscar platos, deja la olla sobre la mesa.**

El más alto dejó el recipiente donde le indicó su chico y lo siguió, Rin por su parte encendió el televisor, y apoyó su espalda en el sofá, poniéndose cómodo. _Que divertidos son estos dos, aunque si Sousuke dijera que va a cocinar algo para Makoto… yo también me pondría celoso…creo…_

En la cocina, Makoto se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

 **-De verdad lo siento Haru, las palabras me salieron sin pensar, yo no desconfío de ti, créeme.**

 **-Está bien, no te preocupes, de todos modos… eso fue tierno.**

 **-No lo fue… solo fue algo tonto.**

 **-Ya Makoto** _le da un pequeño beso en los labios_ **vamos, que Rin se va a desmayar.**

 **-Haru~ hambre** _~-El pelirrojo habló desde la sala._

 **-¿lo ves?**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Sí**

Llevaron algunos platos y fueron hasta la mesa, abrieron la olla para repartir la comida. Los ojos de Rin brillaron.

 **-mmmm ¡huele delicioso!**

Haruka se quedó viendo la expresión de Rin. _Vaya que le gusta la carne… me gustaría que cuando prepare algo para él ponga ese mismo rostro de felicidad…_

 **-¿Pasa algo Haru?** _–preguntó Tachibana._

 **-No, nada.**

Comenzó a servir.

 **-Ten Rin.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Este es para ti Makoto.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-y este es mío.**

Todos **-¡Itadakimasu!**

 **-Mmmmm ¿quién preparó esto?** _–Preguntó Rin._

 **-Mi mamá.**

 **-Va~ya ella cocina muy bien.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Sí**

 **-¿Y cómo te fue a ti en la prueba de matemática?**

 **-…Regular.**

 **-Ya veo, en la próxima prueba Haru será la mejor nota de la clase** _sonriendo_ **¿No es así, Haru?**

 **\- …Puede ser…**

 **-Ah? Como es eso de 'puede ser' ¡ten más confianza en ti! ¡Aprendiste muy bien lo que te enseñé hoy! Sé que te irá muy bien.**

 _Sonrisa leve_ **–Sí.**

 **-Y tú Makoto, si necesitas que te enseñe no dudes en pedírmelo.**

 **-Gracias Rin.**

 **-No hay de qué.**

Continuaron la cena en tranquilidad, conversando de cosas triviales, anécdotas que han sucedido en sus escuelas, recordando algunas cosas que vivieron de niños. Los minutos pasaron y llegó la hora de que el pelirrojo se marchara.

 **-Bien, muchas gracias por todo chicos, ya es hora de que me vaya.**

 **-No hay de qué.**

Rin sonrió y tomo su bolso.

 **-Bien, nos vemos.**

 **-Adiós, que llegues bien a casa.**

 **-Gracias Haru.**

 _-Camina hacia la puerta y sale._

Haru se quedó mirando hacia la puerta - _Es bueno velo sonreír así._

 **-Es bueno verlo sonreír así ¿no?… el año pasado era tan sombrío… creo que es gracias a ti, Haru-chan.**

 **-...Todos lo ayudamos esa vez… y deja el chan. Pero sí, tienes razón, es agradable verlo feliz.**

 **\- ¿Será que tiene a alguien?**

 **\- Sí, ahora está saliendo con Yamazaki**

 **-¿De verdad? Vaya… -** _¿Qué tanto han hablado?_

 **-Así es.**

 **-Bueno, si es así, es natural que parezca feliz.**

 **-Ahá** _–sonríe-_ **…aunque… sus ojos parecen diferentes ahora… no sé cómo explicarlo.**

 **\- ¿Diferentes?** -¿ _Puedes notar cambios tan leves en él?_

 **-Sí. Creo que se parecen a los ojos de tu mamá, tienen un brillo especial.**

 **-Oh, bueno mi mamá está así debido a su embarazo, ella está realmente feliz por eso.**

 **-Sí…**

 _Makoto suspiró. Será mejor cambiar de tema… no quiero celarlo por idioteces._

 **-¿Te ayudo a lavar los platos?**

 **-Por favor.**

Se levantaron, tomaron las cosas y se fueron a la cocina. Makoto comenzó a lavar y Haruka secaba y guardaba la loza.

El pelinegro miraba de reojo a sunovio _…Tal vez no debería hablar mucho de Rin, yo mismo estoy provocándole celos a Makoto… eso… no está bien._

 **-No estoy celoso Haru.**

El pelinegro lo miró sorprendido.

 **-¿Pensabas en eso no?**

 **-Es raro… aunque siempre sabes lo que pienso, creo que nunca dejará de sorprenderme…**

Makoto sonrió y continuó lavando.

 **-Aun así, no tienes que estar celoso, Rin es mi amigo, es mi rival y es alguien a quien quiero y aprecio, pero, es completamente diferente a lo que siento por ti, lo que siento por ti… es amor.**

Makoto lo miró con ternura.

 **-Entiendo… también te amo.**

El pelinegro sonrió.

Minutos después.

 **-Bien, ya estamos terminando Haru.**

 **-¿Te vas a quedar conmigo hoy?**

 **-Sí, ya pedí permiso en casa.**

 **-Que bien.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-¿Me extrañas cuando no estoy?**

Nanase se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

 **-Oh! ¡claro que me extrañas Haru-chan!**

Diciendo eso lo tomó en brazos y salió con él rumbo a la sala.

 **-O-oye bájame…**

 **-¡No, no lo haré!**

Se sentó sobre el sofá con el chico aún en sus brazos.

 _Con voz sensual_ **-Dime ¿Cómo lo quieres hoy? ¿Suave o rudo?** _Voy a hacer que pienses sólo en mí…_

Haruka lo miró sorprendido _… -como puedes… tan repentinamente…_

 **-¿Haru-chan?**

-… _cielos_ … - **A-ambos**

Sonrisa sexy **-mmm eso me gusta…**

Lo besó muy suavemente en los labios, luego en el cuello pasando muy despacio su lengua desde la base hasta su oído izquierdo, Haru tenía los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas… Makoto le habló en un susurro:

 **-¿Así está bien?** _Te ves tan inocente._

Haru sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y un gemido se le escapó

 **-mnh... ah~**

 _Susurrando_ **-Vaya que te gusta…**

Continuó lamiendo el cuello del pelinegro, pasó una mano bajo su polera y tocó uno de sus pezones, acariciándolo suavemente, la otra la mano la posó sobre el miembro del menor frotándolo por sobre la tela del pantalón.

 **-¿Se siente bien?**

 **-… S-sí…**

… _Eres tan lindo…_

Lo besó muy suavemente en la boca, lamiendo sus labios, tirándolos suavemente con los dientes. Sintió como la erección de Haruka se volvía más dura. Comenzó a besarlo de manera apasionada, recorriendo todos los espacios con su lengua, apenas dejándolo respirar… Haru estaba pasmado, había sido tomado por sorpresa… _Recién lavábamos platos y de pronto ahora… ¿Cómo es posible que el cambie tan rápido la situación… cómo puede encenderme así de rápido?_ El más alto apretó su pezón derecho.

 **-Ahhh Ma-koto…**

El mencionado aprovechó esa breve separación de sus bocas para quitarle la polera, luego volvió a besarlo, mientras recorría con las manos su torso desnudo. Despacio, bajó hasta la entrepierna de su novio y apretó el lugar con fuerza.

 **-Ah~~ ahmng…**

Le bajó el cierre del pantalón, luego la ropa interior, liberando su erección.

 **-Estás muy duro Haru-chan…**

 **-Ah~… tú… tú también… puedo sentirte…**

 _Sonriendo_ - **Sí… lo estoy.**

Tocó la punta del miembro del pelinegro, estaba húmedo, llevó su dedo hasta la boca de chico. Haruka estaba sonrojado, excitado y respiraba agitadamente. Al ver el dedo de Makoto frente a sus labios, abrió la boca y lo lamió, mirándolo a los ojos.

 _Diablos… es tan sexy, tan adorable… tan irresistible…_ **-Ya no puedo más Haru…**

 **-Yo… ah... tampoco...**

Haruka bajó de las piernas de Makoto para que este pudiera levantarse, se quedó sentado en el sofá y terminó de quitarse la ropa que Tachibana había dejado a medias.

 **-Mírame Makoto… y quítate la ropa.**

Mientras el más alto hacía lo que le había pedido, el pelinegro abrió sus piernas, dejando a la vista su trasero, su entrepierna y su pequeña y rosada entrada. Luego de eso llevó una mano hasta su boca y mojó con saliva algunos dedos, la bajó hasta su ano y metió dos, mientras miraba provocativo a los ojos de su novio, mientras en su interior hacía movimientos de tijera, expandiendo el lugar. _¿Te gusta jugar no?_

 **-¿Ves? Lo estoy abriendo para ti…**

 **-¡Oh Haru!**

El más alto terminó de quitarse a ropa, tomó el lubricante que tenían en la sala, se puso un poco y se acercó.

 **-¿Estás listo?**

Como respuesta Haruka abrió los dedos en su interior, estirando ese sitio, mostrándole que estaba preparado - _Solo entra pronto_ \- Tachibana al verlo, acercó su pene y lo hundió al momento que el más bajo alejaba su mano del lugar. La orca pudo sentir ese delicioso calor rodeándolo, apretándolo.

 **-ah~ Haru… eres… increíble…**

 **-ah… tú…ah Ma… mngh**

Haru no pudo articular las siguientes palabras, cada vez que hacía el amor con su novio, cada vez que él se sumergía en su interior era como si todo pensamiento cuerdo se borrara, dejando solo espacio para sentir sus caricias, sus besos y todo su cuerpo fundirse con él.

 **-ah..ahmnh~**

Makoto lo tomó por la cintura, acercándolo más, entrando más profundo. Comenzó a moverse, fuerte desde el comienzo, haciendo que los gemidos de su novio aumentaran de volumen, y sus propios suspiros comenzaran a hacer eco en la habitación.

 **-ah… mm se… ¿se siente… bien Haru?**

 **-ah… ahhh… ahh**

Claro que se sentía bien, aunque no podía responder con claridad, cuando abría su boca solo escapaban aquellos sonidos lujuriosos, gemidos al borde de ser gritos que llenaban toda la casa. _Se siente increíble… como su pene roza mi interior … cielos… no duraré mucho… se siente… demasiado bien…_

El más alto lo tomó con fuerza y lo levantó, caminó hasta la pared y lo puso contra ella

 **-Me encanta tenerte así…**

 **-Ahhh… ahh…**

El pelinegro gemía con fuerza, poco le importaba si algún vecino escuchaba, solo disfrutaba el momento.

 _Oh… su voz… Haru es increíble, amo como tiembla, su cuerpo, como me aprieta… es perfecto…_

 **-Te…amo…Haruka.. mngh**

Lo besó, apasionadamente, mientras se hundía en él una y otra vez, mientras lo abrazaba, mientras apretaba con fuerza su cuerpo que chocaba contra la pared… bastaron solo unos cuantos minutos para que el pelinegro perdiera el control de sus sentidos…

 **-ah… Ma..ko…t… me ven..go~ mmngha~~**

Tachibana pudo sentir cómo su novio lo apretaba mientras gemía y se venía en medio de sus estómagos. El delfín respiraba agitado, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su aliento.

 **-Lo siento Haru.**

El chico lo miró.

 **-Yo aún tengo mucha energía… ¿lo soportarás?**

Haru se sonrojó.

 **-S-sí.**

Makoto volvió a besarlo y lo llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, ahí continuaría amándolo, hasta que el cansancio los venciera.

.

.

.

Había un viento helado que mecía los árboles, eso sumado a la oscuridad de la noche y lo solitario de las calles, hacía que el ambiente tuviera un aspecto tenebroso. El pelirrojo se acurrucó bajo su chaqueta y apuró el paso. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a su casa, cansado, sabía que tendría problemas si decía que estaba donde Haruka, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba con Sousuke, ya que su madre sabía que él estaría ocupado durante estos días. Cerró la puertas tras de sí y suspiró.

 **-Uff…**

 **-Bienvenido oniichan.**

 **-Hola Gou** - _acaricia el pelo de su hermana con ternura._

 **-¿Estabas con Mei?**

 **-S-sí.**

 **-Ya veo…**

Rin caminó hacia la cocina.

 **-Bienvenido hijo.**

 **-Hola mamá, konbanwa, Hayato.**

 **-Konbanwa.**

El hombre lo miró serio, aún estaba molesto por lo que pasó con su querida hija. Aunque Rin no tenía culpa, estaba un poco molesto al sentir que no había apoyado a su hermana. El pelirrojo lo ignoró, no valía la pena.

 **-¿Vas a cenar?**

 **-No, gracias mamá, comí una crepa de camino, así que sólo tomaré un té.**

 **-Bien, el agua ya está caliente.**

Rin miró curioso a la pareja, estaban vestidos muy elegantemente.

 **-Ok… ¿por qué están tan arreglados?**

 **-Hijo, ya te había avisado que hoy Hayato y yo saldremos a una cena de negocios… ya sabes con gente de otras empresas… ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?**

 **-L-lo siento mamá, lo había olvidado.**

 **\- Al menos llegaste a la hora que acordamos. Bien, ya es tiempo de irnos, cuida bien a tu hermana.**

 **-Sí, que les vaya bien.**

La pareja salió, dejando a los hermanos solos. Rin se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió un poco de té.

 **-Voy a mi cuarto, tengo sueño.**

 **-Gou… ¿estás bien?**

La chica se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

 _Nerviosa_ **-¿Po-por qué lo dices?**

 **-Gou… yo.**

 **-¿Acaso sabes lo…?**

 **-Sí, lo sé.**

Bajo su sonrojo, una mueca de tristeza se dibujó.

 **-Él, realmente me gusta… pero entiendo… él está enamorado de otra.**

 **-Hermana, eres una chica linda, eres inteligente y tienes varios admiradores, no deberías entristecerte tanto por algo como esto… mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad.**

 **-Gracias oniichan… voy a mi cuarto.**

 **-Está bien, pero si necesitas algo sólo háblame.**

 **-Ok.**

Rin suspiró, y se sentó a beber su té, sintiéndose culpable.

 _Me siento mal por ella… no es justo… debería ser ella quien este con Sousuke, no yo… después de todo es mujer… ¿Qué le espera a Sousuke conmigo? …yo no puedo ofrecerle un buen futuro, no podré darle hijos, no podré darle una familia… al contrario, si lo nuestro se sabe es probable que perdamos a nuestros seres queridos… nada bueno le espera conmigo…_

Su rostro, que había estado feliz esta tarde, se oscureció y una amarga expresión se apoderó de él.

 _Será mejor que me vaya a dormir_

Subió a su dormitorio, se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta, los pantalones y se acostó, sin mucho ánimo de dormir. El celular, que estaba en la mesita de noche, vibró. Era un mensaje. El pelirrojo lo tomo y vio:

De: Yamazaki Sousuke

 **Te amo.**

Se sonrojó al ver lo que estaba escrito.

 _Este idiota ¿qué pasa si alguien lo ve?_

Sin embargo ese mensaje le sacó un suspiro.

… _Sousuke…_

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama, con el teléfono entre sus manos, como si fuese un objeto preciado.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin mayores novedades, hasta que llegó el día en que debía volver a Samezuka. Decidió irse a medio día, luego de almorzar, se despidió de su familia y salió.

 _Así es mejor, si llego temprano podré utilizar la piscina sin que nadie me moleste. Bueno… puede que uno o dos estudiantes hayan decidido ir también hoy, aunque la mayoría llega en la tarde o mañana temprano._

 _En fin, entre más rápido llego más tiempo podré nadar._

Tomó el bus que lo llevaría a la escuela, se sentó y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

 _Seguramente Sousuke llegará mañana temprano… dijo que hoy tiene trabajo._

 _._

En Samezuka

Se dirigió al camarín y se cambió de ropa, como capitán del equipo tenía llaves de esas dependencias. Al terminar dejó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la piscina. El amplio lugar estaba vacío y silencioso, se lanzó al agua, dejando su cuerpo avanzar sin hacer movimientos, luego dio un par de brazadas y se quedó en medio, flotando y mirando el techo.

Suspiró.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Volvió a girar y comenzó a nadar. Hoy practicaría todos los estilos, necesitaba con urgencia estar exhausto y dormir, necesitaba ocuparse en algo y dejar de pensar.

Estuvo ahí más de tres horas, hasta que su estómago le pidió detenerse, necesitaba comer algo. Luego de ducharse y cambiarse ropa salió rumbo a la cafetería. Como algunos alumnos llegaban el domingo, la cafetería atendía también ese día.

Había cerca de diez estudiantes ahí, se había encontrado con algunos más en el pasillo, aunque ninguno del club de natación.

Pidió ramen para llevar y se fue a comer a la habitación.

Entró al cuarto vacío, estaba helado. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y la comida en el escritorio. Ordenó su cama, encendió la calefacción y luego se sentó a comer. Estaba delicioso, o al menos eso sentía, tenía hambre y frío, así que seguramente cualquier alimento caliente le sabría a gloria. Terminó rápidamente de comer y sonrió, lo había logrado, estaba exhausto y solo deseaba dormir. Dejó el recipiente a un lado y se acomodó en la cama dejándose caer en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, quedaban sólo algunos minutos para que la escuela cerrara, cuando un joven alto de ojos claros ingresó al establecimiento. Ese día había tenido mucho trabajo, sin embargo hizo todo lo posible para terminar a tiempo para ir a Samezuka antes de la hora de cierre. La mayoría de las habitaciones estaban en silencio y con las luces apagadas. Seguramente no habría más de veinte muchachos en toda la escuela. Llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta, estaba oscuro, aunque las luces del exterior iluminaban lo suficiente para no tropezar.

Dejó su bolso en el suelo y caminó hasta la cama de su novio.

 **-Rin** – _Susurró._

Pero no hubo respuesta, estaba profundamente dormido. Yamazaki acarició el rojizo cabello de su novio.

 _Te vez tan lindo dormido, Rin, te extrañé mucho estos días._

Se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta y los pantalones. Luego, muy despacio levantó las mantas y se acostó al lado de su chico, él también estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, en la cama de arriba estaría mucho más cómodo, pero ninguna comodidad se comparaba a sentir su cuerpo muy cerca al de Rin. Puso una mano bajo su cabeza y la otra rodeando la cintura de su novio… y se durmió.

Pasaron algunas horas, el pelirrojo sintió ganas de ir al baño y, de muy mala gana comenzó a despertar. Sintió un peso adicional sobre su estómago y abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado. Se sorprendió aún más al ver que el culpable de eso era Sousuke, quien estaba boca abajo y tenía un brazo puesto sobre él.

 _Pensé que llegaría mañana… tch… ¿no podía subir a su propia cama? Mmm... no importa…_

Con cuidado apartó al castaño y se levantó al baño. Al volver, Sousuke estaba despierto.

 **-Hola.**

 **-¿Dónde estabas?**

 **-Fui al baño.**

 **-Ya veo… desperté y no estabas… ven métete a la cama.**

 **-Oye ¿no deberías subir a tu propia cama?**

 **-Pero quiero dormir contigo.**

 **-Tch.**

 **-No seas gruñón, ven.**

Estaba metiéndose nuevamente a la cama cuando Sousuke lo detuvo.

 **-Quítate los pantalones.**

 _Sonrojado_ **-¿Qué?**

 **-Te va a dar calor…**

 **-Oye Sousuke…**

 **-…Bien… lo diré claramente… quítate todo, voy a hacerte el amor.**

La cara de Rin se puso más roja que nunca. Tenía ganas de gritarle pero no podía, aunque eran pocos, había gente a su alrededor. Solo pudo susurrarle.

 **-¿Eres idiota?! ¡Estamos en la escuela, hay más gente aquí, no podemos!**

 **-Acuéstate.**

 **-¡Sousuke!**

 **-Ven.**

Rin se acercó, y se metió a la cama quedando frente a su novio. Este le tomó el rostro y se acercó, mirándolo a los ojos. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro muy cerca, gracias eso el rubor de Rin continuaba en su cara.

 **-Te extrañé…**

 **-…idiota.**

Sousuke sonrió, le gustaba molestarlo, luego pasó su lengua por sobre los labios del pelirrojo, respirando sobre él, excitándolo. Comenzó a besarlo despacio, moviéndose lentamente en su boca, mientras comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos. Muy despacio fue subiendo su camiseta, tocando su cuerpo, sus pezones, su espalda, su trabajado estómago. Su piel estaba tan caliente. Lo besó y tocó durante unos minutos… y lo miró a los ojos.

 **-¿Ya estás de ánimo?**

Rin no dijo nada, su rostro sonrojado, su respiración agitada, los ojos entrecerrados y la saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus labios respondían en lugar de las palabras. Sousuke sintió como los músculos de su parte baja se tensaban. Sí… tenía una enorme erección con tan solo ver la cara erótica de su novio.

 **-Mierda Rin… si me miras así no puedo controlarme…**

Lo besó de manera apasionada mientras le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior, también entre besos, se quitó sus propios boxers y se ubicó sobre el chico pelirrojo. Rin lo tenía tomado del cabello.

 **-ahh So-usuke…**

 **-Rin…**

El castaño vio su pantalón colgado cerca de la cama, estiró la mano y sacó el cinturón…

 **-Que… ¿qué vas a hacer?**

 **-Shhh**

Sousuke lo hizo callar, tomó sus manos y las ató, luego lo amarró a fierro horizontal de la cama.

 **-Así… perfecto.**

Rin, sorprendido de sí mismo, estaba más excitado que nunca. Ahora había quedado completamente a merced de su novio, y eso le fascinaba, inconscientemente abrió levemente las piernas y jadeó.

 **-Oh… Rin…**

Sousuke también estaba fuera de sus cabales, ese chico realmente lograba enloquecerlo con solo unos gestos.

Comenzó a besar su estómago, bajando hasta su entrepierna, tomó el erguido pene del pelirrojo y lo puso en su boca, llenándolo de saliva, chupándolo lentamente. Rin se retorcía, jadeaba y gemía por lo bajo, intentando controlar el volumen, consciente de que había gente a su alrededor.

 **-Ahhh So… ahhh…**

 _Él lo miró seductoramente_ **-shhh intenta bajar el volumen, podrían oírte… o acaso… ¿quieres que ponga algo en tu boca para callarte?**

Con solo escuchar esas palabras el pelirrojo volvió a gemir. Ante esa reacción el castaño sonrió lascivo, se levantó y ubicó sus caderas cerca de la boca de Rin, dejando su miembro a solo unos milímetros de su rostro.

 **-Ten, aquí está.**

El pelirrojo jadeó, lo miró, luego abrió su boca y lo atrapó entre sus labios. _Mierda…_ -pensó Rin. Y es que esa situación era tan excitante para él, sentir el duro y caliente miembro de Sousuke en sus labios, tan grande, tan suyo. Sentirse tan cerca de él, compartiendo estas nuevas experiencias, su calor, su respiración entrecortada, eran sensaciones que lo enloquecían de placer. Era difícil moverse estando atado, pero eso solo aumentaba su libido. Sousuke lo miraba, como hipnotizado.

 _Mierda Rin… eres tan sucio… eres tan… increíble… no… pongas esa cara… es demasiado… si sigues así… yo no podré soportarlo mucho más…_

Se mantuvo solo un par de minutos en esa posición y se separó de él… jadeante.

 **-Es… mi turno…**

Volvió a posicionarse sobre él y lo besó fieramente, desatando toda su pasión. Después de eso, bajó por su cuerpo, besando y mordiendo, intentando no hacerlo demasiado fuerte, aún era consciente de que al otro día debían entrenar. Llegó hasta su entrepierna y volvió a engullir la hombría de su chico, dejando caer su saliva, que lentamente llegaba hasta el ano del más bajo. Aprovechando esto comenzó a acariciar esa zona.

 **-ah~ mng-haah**

A Rin le costaba un infierno mantenerse en silencio, la sensación era demasiado buena, era increíblemente buena. De un momento a otro el castaño se separó de él y bajó de la cama, sacó el tubo de lubricante que traía en su mochila y volvió a ubicarse sobre Rin. Una vez más acercó su rostro a la entrepierna del chico, aunque esta vez su lengua se detuvo en la entrada del más bajo. Comenzó a lamer con dedicación. Rin estaba desesperado. La humedad, la sensación de la lengua de Sosusuke recorriendo ese espacio tan íntimo, la respiración caliente de su novio chochando en su trasero era algo que lo estaba llevando al borde de la gloria. Ahí, en uno de los dormitorios de la escuela, amarrado, agitado, con las piernas abiertas y a punto de ser penetrado. La gloria absoluta.

 **-Ahh…ahh.. Sou-suke…**

Sousuke lo miró, tenía una expresión notablemente excitada y suplicante. Sintió que podía correrse con solo mirar ese rostro.

Destapó el lubricante y aplicó una generosa cantidad en su miembro, luego lo acercó a la entrada de Rin y entró de una sola estocada.

 **-Ahh~**

El pelirrojo no pudo aguantarlo y se le escapó un sonoro gemido. Ante eso Sousuke lo besó y comenzó a moverse despacio. Los jadeos, los gemidos de ambos, se ahogaban en sus bocas… a momentos tenían sus ojos cerrados, entregados a las sensaciones que sus cuerpos fundidos les ofrecían, en otros, se miraban por largo tiempo como si existieran solo ellos dos en el mundo. El calor, el sudor, la sensación de estar siendo llenado, la sensación de entrar en el otro, de dominar y ser dominado, los llevaron poco a poco al éxtasis.

 **-ahhhh ahhhh Rin…**

 **-mngh… ahh…**

 **-Eres… mío…**

 **-Sou…suke…**

No supo bien cuánto tiempo pasó, minutos, tal vez un par de horas, en esa posición, penetrándolo incontables veces, ahogando los sonidos desesperados en su boca, mientras lo besaba con auténtica hambre, con lujuria y desesperación.

 **-Rin…**

 **-Sou…s…ke… ahh~ me ven-go…**

Al escuchar esas palabras y ver el rostro desesperado de Rin el calor en su parte baja aumentó.

 **-Ah…yo… también… mngh**

Comenzó a moverse rápido y fuerte, con las caderas de Matsuoka firmemente agarradas.

 **-Ahh… Sou…**

No pudo soportarlo más, un espasmo eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo, el delicioso calor se agolpó en su entrepierna, y se corrió. Sousuke al sentir como el interior de su novio lo apretaba se sintió al borde…

 **-Rin… estoy… cerca…**

 **-¡Adentro! ah… ah~ déjalo adentro.**

 **-¿Te gusta?**

 **-Sí!**

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que el castaño, sacudido por una deliciosa contracción, se viniera abundantemente.

Con el corazón a mil por hora y la respiración agitada, increíblemente cansado, se dejó caer sobre su novio.

Estuvo así algunos segundos, respirando junto a su oído, regulando el ritmo de su corazón, después se movió, ubicándose a un lado, desató las muñecas de Rin.

 _Sonrojado_ **-Ne-cesito… papel.**

 **-¿Papel? Oh claro… espérame.**

Se levantó y fue hasta su bolso. Sacó papel higiénico y se sentó en la cama.

 **-Voy a limpiarte.**

 **-Puedo hacerlo solo.** _Intentó tomar el papel pero su muñeca dolió_ **. Auch…**

 **-Lo siento… quedó muy apretado… yo-**

 **-No importa** _–lo interrumpió-_ **sólo límpiame.**

 **-Ok**

Yamazaki limpió con cuidado y delicadeza el trasero de su novio, estaba empapado, se sonrojó al ver ese líquido blanquecino y espeso salir de él.

 **-Vaya…**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-N-nada…**

Terminó de asearlo y se acostó nuevamente.

 **-Oye ¿no piensas subir a tu cama?**

 **-No, claro que no…**

 **-¿Ehh?**

 **-Nos quedan sólo un par de meses aquí, no voy a desperdiciar ese tiempo durmiendo en mi cama si puedo dormir contigo… quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible a tu lado antes de que te vayas.**

 **-Sousuke…**

El castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

 **-Es hora de dormir.**

 **-Sí…**

 **-Oye…**

 **-mm?**

 **-Te amo.**

 **-Jeje.**

Cerraron sus ojos, cansados, sintiendo cómo sus corazones latían fuerte, sintiéndose ambos un poco tristes, queriendo quedarse en ese momento… sin separarse jamás.

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

El leve sonido de la lluvia cayendo llegó hasta sus oídos, las lluvias de otoño siempre le parecían agradables y hacían de su despertar algo más alegre, y ahora aún más teniendo a su hermoso tiburón durmiendo junto a él. En ese instante la alarma comenzó a sonar, ya era hora de comenzar un nuevo día en el instituto. Con mucha pereza estiró su mano y apagó el aparato. Al no ver reacción por parte de su novio, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

 **-Hey, despierta, debemos ir a clases.**

 **-mmmmhh…**

 **-Rin.**

 **-…**

 **-¿Estas bien?**

 **-Tengo sueño… déjame dormir…**

Sousuke lo miró extrañado, en todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo compañeros de cuarto, esta era la primera vez que el pelirrojo no se levantaba primero, era la primera vez que no era él quien quería seguir acostado. _¿Será por lo de anoche?..._ Se levantó con cuidado y se fue a la ducha, seguramente luego de un par de minutos Rin lo seguiría.

Pasó el tiempo y veinte minutos después el castaño estaba bañado y vestido, por lo que volvió a la habitación a buscar a Matsuoka e ir a desayunar. Pero cuando entró el pelirrojo aún dormía.

 **-¡Rin! Ya casi es hora de entrar a clases!**

Él abrió los ojos de golpe.

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-Yo te desperté pero seguiste durmiendo, así que me fui a duchar… pensé que te levantarías pronto ¡tú siempre te levantas antes que yo!**

 **-Mierda.**

Salió de la cama, tomó algunas ropas y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño… debía ducharse y vestirse en tiempo récord.

Por suerte alcanzó a llegar a tiempo a la primera clase, aunque estuvo bastante desconcentrado, aún con sueño, bostezando y con mucha hambre. Se sintió feliz al sentir el timbre que indicaba que la clase había terminado. Salió junto a Yamazaki y fueron directo a la cafetería.

 **-Debiste haber comido mientras yo me duchaba…**

 **-No, no tenía hambre aún, además me gusta comer contigo.**

 **-Tch…**

Sousuke sonrió al ver el sonrojo en la cara de su amante, siempre se avergonzaba tan fácilmente, eso le parecía muy dulce y atractivo.

Se acercaron a la barra y ordenaron su desayuno.

 **-Buenos días, quiero arroz, katsudon y un té verde.**

 **-Muy bien ¿y usted?**

 **-Oden y tres gyozas de carne.**

Recibieron su comida y tomaron asiento cerca de la ventana. Rin sopló su té y bebió un sorbo.

 **-mmm Delicioso... necesitaba algo caliente.**

Sousuke lo miró con una sonrisa lasciva y Rin comprendió en doble sentido lo acababa de decir… ambos se sonrojaron y soltaron una gran carcajada.

 **-jajaja Sousuke imbécil…**

 **\- jaja ¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada fuiste tú quien lo pensó.**

 **-Tch… pensaste lo mismo…**

 **-Pervertido.**

 **-También lo eres…**

 _Bajaron el volumen al ver que los demás estudiantes los miraban…_

 **-Emm** _tosiendo_ **bueno y… ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?**

 **-Trabajé de jardinero.**

 **-¿Jardinero?**

 **-Sí, un vecino me pidió que arreglara su jardín y como quedó bastante bien los otros vecinos me pidieron lo mismo. El fin de semana que viene quiero hacerlo nuevamente, me han recomendado algunos lugares donde ir.**

 **-Wow**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Es raro en ti…**

 **-mmh…**

Rin alzó una ceja al ver que Sousuke volteaba a mirar el patio, con expresión pensativa.

 **-¿Para qué juntas dinero?**

El castaño no dijo nada, tampoco lo miró.

 **-¿Sousuke?**

 _Lo mira a los ojos_ **-Rin, hay algo que quiero hacer, pero, no estoy seguro de decírtelo aún.**

 **-¿Qué?! ¿Por qué piensas eso?** _susurrando_ **oye tu eres mi pareja, quiero saber más de ti, lo que te pasa, lo que quieres…Ni siquiera sé que es lo que vas a hacer luego de terminar la preparatoria…**

Yamazaki lo miró con sorpresa, luego una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro. Sintió ganas de abrazar a ese dulce chico frente a él, pero era imposible estando en la cafetería de la escuela, donde todos podían verlos.

 **-Discúlpame, Rin… lo siento… estoy tan acostumbrado a guardarme todo lo que me sucede. No es que quiera dejarte fuera de mis planes, al contrario, es sólo que no sé cómo vas a reaccionar…**

 **-Me estás asustando… sólo dímelo.**

 **\- Yo, bueno, estoy juntando dinero, es cierto… lo que quiero hacer al terminar la escuela es irme a Tokio, yo… quiero ingresar a la policía.**

 **-¿Qué? Pero Sousuke! Tú… tú aún puedes nadar, yo lo sé…**

 **-Rin… no es cierto.**

 **-Sou…**

 **-Quiero entrar a la policía, porque es algo que puedo hacer y me gusta, porque es una carrera** **corta, y estando ahí ganaré dinero más rápidamente que si entro a una universidad o hago el inútil intento de continuar nadando…**

 **-Pero-**

 **-Escúchame, quiero trabajar pronto, porque quiero estar contigo. Tú te irás a Australia, vas a seguir tus sueños, y yo te apoyo Rin, tu determinación es una de las cosas que más amo de ti. No quiero interferir en tu vida, al contrario quiero apoyarte, por eso quiero trabajar mientras estás allá, quiero tener dinero para ir a visitarte, aunque sea un par de veces en el año...**

El pelirrojo lo miraba en silencio, sorprendido de sus palabras.

 **-Quiero trabajar… necesito hacerlo, Rin, para poder tener lo suficiente para irme contigo, no será pronto, pero lo haré…**

 **-Sou…**

Rin, no pudo decir nada y ocultó su rostro tras sus manos, algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

 _Este idiota… mierda por qué soy tan sensible… odio llorar por cualquier cosa… Sousuke gran tonto ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Yo también quiero estar contigo, de hecho ya ni siquiera quiero ir a ese país… por ti…_

El castaño sonrió embelesado al ver a Rin ocultar su cara, daba la impresión de estar molesto y feliz por lo que acababa de oír.

 **-Rin**

Matsuoka tomó aire y limpió su cara.

 **-Vamos a hablar de esto Yamazaki, pero no aquí.**

 _Sonriendo_ **–De acuerdo, ahora come que pronto comienza la siguiente clase.**

 **-Sí…**

.

.

.

En Iwatobi, Haruka y Nagisa se habían reunido en el patio, donde Makoto, quien estaba siendo distraído por Rei, no los viera.

 **-Haru-chan ¿Cómo lo haremos para el cumpleaños de Mako-chan?**

 **-En mi casa… el problema es que Makoto va todos los días, no sé cómo hacer para distraerlo en su cumpleaños y poder hacer los preparativos.**

 **-¿Y si lo hacemos en otro lugar?**

 _Él lo miró dudoso._

 **-¡Podríamos ir a una disco gay!**

 _Haru se sorprendió_ **-Pero tú no eres homosexual… además no me imagino a Makoto en un lugar así.**

 **-Va~mos Haru-chan ¡será muy divertido!**

 **-Rei no querrá ir… tampoco creo que a Rin le guste la idea.**

 **-¡No te adelantes a los hechos! Aún no sabemos si les gustará.**

 **-Quiero que sea una fiesta que él disfrute** _–dijo mirando en dirección a Makoto._

 **-Sí… entiendo… Haru-chan ¿y si convenzo a los demás de que salgamos?... o mejor aún ¿no les decimos a dónde vamos? Podríamos cenar en tu casa y luego salir. Yo sé que les gustará! ¿A todos nos gusta bailar no?**

 **-Nagisa…**

 **-Lo pasaremos muy bien te lo aseguro!**

-…

 **-Haru~ cha~n!**

 _Suspirando_ **-Bien, lo haremos de esa forma, pero, si a Makoto no le gusta nos volvemos a casa ¿entendido?**

 **-¡Hecho!**

Nagisa sonrió feliz, había conseguido lo que quería. Es cierto que él no es homosexual, aunque tampoco se sentía atraído por ninguna mujer en particular, tal vez simplemente no estaba preparado para tener una relación. Pero si se trataba de pasar un buen rato con sus amigos cualquier lugar estaría bien, aunque tratándose de un cumpleaños él deseaba hacer una fiesta en grande, donde sus amigos pudieran disfrutar sin tener que mantener las apariencias, y ocultar sus relaciones amorosas. Por eso tuvo la idea de la disco gay, estar en la casa de Haru no era mala idea, pero eso lo hacían siempre, esta era una ocasión especial, debían ir a un lugar nuevo.

 **-¿Y qué haremos de cenar?**

 **-A Mako-chan le gustan las cosas dulces ¿no?**

 **-¿Un pastel estará bien?**

 **\- ¡Sí! de fresas o de chocolate sería perfecto! Ummmh aunque a Rin-chan no le gustan mucho las cosas dulces…**

 _ **-**_ **Es el cumpleaños de Makoto, no de Rin.**

 **-Pero podemos tener el pastel y algunas cosas saladas también ¿no? papas fritas por ejemplo.**

-… _o carne -pensó Haruka._

 **-¡Será tan divertido! bueno, ya es hora de entrar a clases, nos vemos en el entrenamiento** _-le giña un ojo-_ **No te vas a arrepentir ¡buscaré el mejor lugar!**

-… _Eso espero._

Nagisa salió en busca de Rei para volver a su salón, mientras Haru se quedó observándolo en silencio. Comenzó a caminar lentamente en busca de su novio, pensando en lo que harían, preocupado, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara. Realmente no estaba seguro de aceptar la proposición de su amigo… Aunque, no negaba que le encantaba la idea salir a bailar con Makoto, es algo que no han hecho y que sin dudas sería muy divertido… era una buena propuesta… solo esperaba que a él también le gustara. Llegó hasta él.

 **-Haru ¿estás bien?** _Makoto notó su preocupación._

 **-Sí, solo pensaba en algo importante.**

 **-¿Mi cumpleaños?**

Haruka lo miró un poco molesto.

 _Nervioso_ **-L-lo siento!**

 **-Makoto, no es divertido si siempre sabes lo que pienso.**

 _Lo abraza_ **–Pero no sé lo que piensas… bueno sé que es sobre mí, aunque no tengo idea de lo que harás… de todos modos será una sorpresa ¿no?**

Haruka se quedó pensando, con su usual expresión neutra.

-… _Si hacemos lo que quiere Nagisa definitivamente será una sorpresa_

 **-No te molestes Haru~**

 **-No estoy molesto bobo…**

El más alto sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego, al escuchar el timbre caminaron hacia su salón de clases.

.

.

.

Algunos días después, en Samezuka.

El equipo de natación se encontraba en entrenamiento, junto al equipo de Iwatobi. Ese día tenían práctica en conjunto como preparación para las nacionales.

 _Rin toca su silbato, para llamar la atención de los equipos._

 **-Bien, hoy comenzaremos por turnos, en grupos de 5 recorrerán 900 metros a crol y 200 metros en su especialidad. No es una carrera tómenlo con calma. Makoto.**

 **-Etto… Nosotros haremos 800 metros a crol y 300 en nuestra especialidad.**

 **-Samezuka ocupará el lado derecho e Iwatobi el izquierdo de la piscina.** _Sonriendo_ **Luego de eso, los equipos de relevo de ambas escuelas competiremos en la pista derecha. Los nadadores individuales competirán en la pista izquierda su especialidad. Comenzarán los nadadores de crol intercalándose con mariposa, espalda y pecho. ¿Entendido?**

Todos: **Si!**

Los muchachos se organizaron en equipos y comenzaron el entrenamiento.

Rin se acercó a su novio

 **-Supongo que no debo recordarte que debes respetar el límite que te dijo el médico ¿no?**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé, máximo 300 metros.**

 **-Bien.**

El ruido en la piscina era de emoción, chapuzones y gritos de aliento era lo que se escuchaba en las afueras del recinto deportivo. Al terminar los entrenamientos en solitario los chicos comenzaron a posicionarse para las carreras en equipo e individuales. Rin entregó su silbato a Nitori para que éste diera la partida.

Cuando el pelirrojo se ubicaba en el extremo de la piscina donde comenzarían, sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, tambaleó, intentando mantenerse en pie, pero se desmayó, cayendo a la piscina.

 **-¡Rin!**

Al verlo, Sousuke se lanzó al agua para sacarlo de allí lo más rápido posible. Su reacción fue veloz, aunque el pelirrojo tragó algo de agua y estaba tosiendo sonoramente. Haruka también fue y ayudó a Yamazaki a sacarlo de la piscina. Lo acostaron en una banca.

 **-Rin, hey, Rin** _–Haruka le habló._

 **-oye ¿Me escuchas? ¡Rin! -** _Sousuke sonaba asustado._

Los demás se agolparon alrededor, para ver cómo se encontraba su amigo y capitán.

 **-¡Rin-chan!**

El pelirrojo abrió lentamente los ojos…

 **-¿Sí?...**

 **-¿Sí? Rin ¡acabas de desmayarte!**

 **-Estoy… estoy bien Sousuke, continuemos.**

 **-Nada de eso, no vas a nadar en estas condiciones.**

 _Tose un poco_ **–Estoy bien Sou… puedo nadar.**

 **-Oye no quiero discutir contigo, no nadarás y punto ¿Qué dices Nanase?**

 **-No nadaré contigo si estás así…**

 **-Tch…**

 **-¿Ves? Voy a llevarte a la enfermería.**

Lo tomó en brazos y caminó en dirección a ese lugar. El pelirrojo aclaró la garganta y habló.

 **-Ustedes sigan practicando tal y cómo lo habíamos planeado, que dos nos reemplacen a Sousuke y a mí.**

 **-Ya lo oyeron** _–Sousuke afirmó sus palabras._

Salieron de ahí mientras los demás se organizaban para seguir con el entrenamiento.

 **-Espero que Rin-chan esté bien…**

 _-Acomodándose los lentes_ **–Sólo debe ser algún cambio de presión, Rin-san ha estado trabajando duro, debe ser estrés, o cansancio.**

 **-Esperemos que no sea nada grave –agregó Makoto.**

 **-Sí…**

Haruka se quedó mirando en dirección a la salida, la otra noche había notado algo diferente en los ojos de Rin, y ese algo continuaba allí, lo vio nuevamente en sus ojos esta tarde, aunque aún no podía descifrar de qué se trataba.

.

En la enfermería.

La paramédico de la escuela se encontraba revisándolo, le tomó la presión y le realizó algunas preguntas. Pero no encontró nada de qué preocuparse.

 **-Estas bien Matsuoka-kun, no veo nada extraño ¿has estado entrenando mucho?**

 **-No… no demasiado.**

 **-Tuvimos una competición difícil hace poco más de una semana.**

 **-Ya veo.**

 **-Y acaba de nadar novecientos metros.**

 **-Sousuke… me está preguntando a mí.**

 **-Oh… pero es algo muy importante, lo más probable es que sea cansancio por exceso de trabajo. Deberías tomar algunos días para recuperarte. Es todo, si te sientes mal nuevamente ven a verme.**

 **-Ok, gracias.**

Sousuke hizo ademán de tomarlo nuevamente en brazos.

 **-Estoy bien, puedo caminar.**

 **-Yo no veo que estés bien.**

 **-Lo estoy.**

 **-Al menos toma mi brazo.**

 **-Tch…**

 **-Jajaja parecen un matrimonio…** _dijo la mujer mirándolos divertida_

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

 **-Oh ¡dí en el clavo, sí son pareja! felicidades muchachos, pero no discutan demasiado, el amor es para divertirse y ser cariñosos.**

Los chicos salieron, de vuelta a la piscina, aún sonrojados mientras la mujer que los atendió los miraba curiosa. – _¡Qué monos!_

Volvieron donde sus compañeros, todos estaban siguiendo las instrucciones que Matsuoka les había dado.

 **-Me quedaré aquí sentado, tú vuelve a tu lugar y entrena con los demás.**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Sí capitán.**

Rin sonrió y miró a su alrededor, observando a sus compañeros, pensando en su situación. En realidad hace un par de días se sentía extraño, cansado… demasiado cansado, orinaba más de lo normal y había sentido algunos mareos, sin embargo… el desmayo de minutos atrás lo preocupó especialmente. _Tal vez ella tiene razón, debe ser cansancio, el domingo también nadé varias horas…_

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó Haru y los demás se acercaron a él.

 **-¿Estás mejor, Rin?**

 _ **-**_ **Sí, gracias, estoy cansado es todo.**

 **-¡Estábamos muy preocupados Rin-chan!**

 _Sonriendo_ **–Estoy bien**

- **Debería descansar Rin-san.**

 **-Rei tiene razón. Te has esforzado mucho últimamente, no es bueno que te sobre exijas.**

 **-Lo sé Makoto… lo haré.**

 **-¡Rin-senpai debe cuidar su salud!**

 **-Sí, gracias chicos.**

 **-¡Yamazaki-senpai tendrá que cuidarlo muy bien!**

El castaño y su novio se miraron nerviosos y levemente sonrojados. A veces Momo era tan imprudente… aunque seguramente lo dijo porque son compañeros de cuarto y no porque sospeche que hay algo entre ellos.

 **-Claro, por supuesto.** _Contestó Sousuke._

 **-Bien chicos, ya es hora de volver.**

 **-Sí, tienes razón Mako-chan, si llego tarde a casa ¡mis padres van a regañarme de nuevo!**

Los jóvenes comenzaron a salir rumbo a las duchas. Haruka se quedó atrás, quería hablar con el pelirrojo. De mala gana Sousuke se fue con los demás… aun sentía algo de celos por el chico delfín.

 **-Rin, creo que deberías ir a médico.**

 **-Pero estoy bien Haru, no te preocupes.**

 **-No, de verdad.**

 _Rin lo miró preocupado_ **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Es… solo un presentimiento.**

 **-Bueno, eres bastante perceptivo…**

 _Abrazó por un hombro al pelinegro y comenzaron a caminar hacia las duchas._

 **-Está bien, lo haré, pero será la próxima semana.**

 **-Ok… ahmmm… hay otra cosa que quiero decirte.**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Makoto está de cumpleaños el sábado ¿recuerdas?… queremos festejarlo en mi casa, me gustaría que Yamazaki y tú fueran a acompañarnos.**

 **-Suena genial…**

 **-…y… ¿te gustaría que… luego saliéramos a bailar?**

 **-¿Bailar? Sí, claro, por qué no, además bailo mucho mejor que tú.**

 **-No es cierto.**

 **-Claro que sí…**

Caminaron sonriendo y se reunieron con los demás.

.

.

.

La semana había transacurrido rápido y llegó el viernes, día en que los estudiantes retornaban a sus hogares. Rin no había mejorado, no entrenó durante el último día, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, se sentía igual de cansado. El día anterior sintió algunas náuseas y hoy al ir al comedor y sentir el olor de la carne marinada que tanto le gustaba había corrido desesperado al baño a vomitar. Tal vez Haru sí tenía razón y debía ir al médico.

Ya eran más de las seis de la tarde. En ese momento él y su novio salían de la escuela para tomar el bus que los llevaría a sus casas, Sousuke lo miraba preocupado.

 **-¿Estás bien Rin? estás un poco pálido.**

 **-No te preocupes estoy bien.**

 **-Hoy vomitaste, y casi no has comido.**

 _Enojado_ **-¡Te digo que estoy bien!**

-…

 **-L-lo siento Sou… es sólo que me siento extraño.**

 **-Voy a acompañarte a tu casa.**

 **-No, no es necesario… de verdad, además estará Gou, no quiero que ustedes se vean.**

 **-mmh…** _No me interesa Gou, me interesa que tú estés bien._

 **-Y... mañana ¿a qué hora vas a trabajar? Quiero ir contigo y ayudarte.**

 **-…Me encantaría que fueras conmigo, pero prefiero que te quedes en casa y descanses, en la tarde iremos a casa de Nanase ¿recuerdas? Quiero que estés bien para que pasemos un buen rato con tus amigos.**

 _ **-**_ **Nuestros amigos Sou, ellos te ven como uno más de nosotros.**

 _Sonriendo_ **–Sí…**

Subieron al autobús y salieron rumbo a sus hogares. Al llegar al barrio de Rin, el castaño bajó junto a su novio, a pesar de que él le había pedido que no lo acompañara, insistió. Al llegar a su casa se encontraron con Hayato quién venía llegando de su trabajo.

 **-Yamazaki-kun, Rin.**

 **-Buenas tardes Matsuoka-san.**

 **-Hola Hayato.**

Era un poco incómodo para ambos que la primera persona que encontraran fuera el padrastro de Rin. _Sousuke aclaró la garganta y habló._

 **-Acompañé a Rin hasta aquí, porque no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente.**

 _Ingresan a la casa._

 **-¿De verdad? Hijo si necesitas ir a médico dímelo, podemos ir mañana temprano.**

 **-No, gracias no es necesario. Solo debo descansar un poco, es todo.**

 **-Bien pero si te sientes mal debes decirnos.**

 _La madre de Rin escuchó la conversación y salió a saludar._

 **-Hola, bienvenidos. ¿Hijo que pasa, escuché que no estás bien?**

 _Sonriendo_ **–No te preocupes mamá, no es nada, solo he tenido algunos mareos, en la escuela dijeron que es por exceso de trabajo.**

 **-Es posible, siempre te exiges tanto…**

 **-Bueno, yo me retiro, solo quería que Rin llegara bien a casa.**

 **-Puedes quedarte a cenar Sousuke-kun, no es necesario que te vayas de inmediato.**

 **-Gracias, pero mis padres me esperan.**

 **-Oh bueno, puedes venir cuando gustes.**

 **-Gracias Yuki-san. Adiós, cuídate Rin.**

La familia se despidió del chico de ojos claros, quién se fue caminando a su casa. Rin fue a la cocina, quería beber un poco de agua.

 **-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes.**

 **-¿Quieres comer algo? Un poco de miso tal vez?**

 **-Sí, tengo hambre, eso estaría bien.**

El pelirrojo se sentó a la mesa mientras su madre le servía.

Sousuke caminaba pensativo rumbo a su hogar. Estaba preocupado, Rin es un chico fuerte, no era muy común en él enfermarse, y cuando lo hacía sanaba rápido, no era normal que estuviera así tantos días… pero la enfermera de la escuela volvió a revisarlo y dijo que estaba normal, que tal vez como estaba débil, algo le cayó mal al estómago… _Espero que solo sea eso… que de verdad esté bien…_

.

.

Al día siguiente

Rin estuvo durmiendo hasta tarde, había querido levantarse temprano e ir a ayudar a su novio, de todo corazón quería ayudarlo, pero tenía tanto sueño… A media mañana había recibido un mensaje de Haruka pidiéndole que llevara a Makoto a algún lugar mientras los demás preparaban todo para festejarlo. Estuvo en casa indeciso sobre qué diría para salir con ellos sin tener problemas, finalmente decidió hablar con su madre. Luego de almorzar le pidió que lo acompañara a su dormitorio.

 **-¿Hijo qué pasa?**

 **-Mamá, hoy quiero salir…**

 **-Claro ¿a dónde?**

 **-Hoy… es el cumpleaños de Makoto…**

 **-¿Irás a la casa de Haruka?**

 **-Sí… ¿no te molesta?**

 **-No, no hay problema, aunque no creo que a Hayato le guste la idea… pero no tiene por qué saberlo ¿cierto?** _Le guiña un ojo._

 _Rin la abraza –_ **Mamá… pensé que te enojarías.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque siempre que Hayato y Gou hacen sus comentarios homofóbicos nunca dices nada, creí que pensabas igual que ellos.**

 **-Pero tú tampoco dices nada ¿no? Que no opine no significa que piense igual, es solo que no encuentro sentido a discutir con ellos.**

 **-Sí… es cierto…**

 **-¿A qué hora vuelves a casa?**

 **-No lo sé, pensaba quedarme con Sousuke.**

 **-Oh ya veo ¿y llevarás a Mei?**

 **-N-no, ella no conoce a los chicos, probablemente se aburra, siempre hablamos de natación.**

 **-Es verdad…**

… **hijo, quería preguntarte ¿te sientes bien? Hoy has dormido mucho… siempre eres el primero en levantarte y sales a trotar… pero hoy dormiste hasta pasadas las once de la mañana.**

 **-Estoy bien… es solo que últimamente he estado así, con sueño, pero no creo que sea nada grave…**

 **-¿Seguro que solo es eso?**

 **-Sí, tranquila.**

 **-Ok ¿a qué hora vas a salir?**

 **-A las 6. Haru me pidió que distraiga a Makoto mientras ellos preparan todo.**

 _La señora Matsuoka sonrió._

 **-Bien, disfruta con tus amigos, y cuídate hijo.**

 **-Sí mamá.**

La señora salió de la habitación mientras Rin comenzaba a elegir la ropa con la que saldría esta noche, también pensaba en qué hacer para distraer a Makoto por tanto tiempo. Cuando estuvo listo, salió, había quedado de reunirse con su amigo en el centro de la ciudad. Al llegar al lugar vio a alto joven sentado en una banca, esperándolo.

 _Sonriendo_ **-¡Makoto!**

 **-Hola Rin.**

 **-¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Bien ¿y tú?**

 **-Mejor.**

 **-Qué bueno… ¿Para qué me llamaste?**

 **-Quiero que me acompañes, necesito comprar ropa y Sousuke está trabajando, así que pensé que podrías acompañarme.**

 **-¿Ehh? Mmm bueno, tengo tiempo libre…**

 **-Perfecto, entonces vamos.**

El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar y el ojiverde lo siguió, estaba algo sorprendido por la invitación de Rin, no solía socializar mucho con él a menos que fuese algo relacionado a la natación, aunque sospechaba el porqué de lo que pasaba – _De seguro esto es obra de Haru._

Entraron a la primera tienda, Rin se probó toda clase de ropa y le pedía su opinión, la verdad él no sabía mucho de moda aunque consideraba que cualquier cosa la quedaba bien al tiburón, pues es un chico apuesto. Mientras revisaba algunas prendas Matsuoka lo llamó.

 **-Makoto ¿Podrías probarte esto? Tu contextura es similar a la de Sousuke y quisiera regalarle algunas cosas.**

 **-Sí, claro.**

Makoto fue a los vestidores, al cabo de un rato salió. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros, blanca y verde, pantalón café y un cinturón llamativo.

 **-¡Wow te queda muy bien!**

 **-¿Tú crees?**

 **-Sí, ¿aunque es un poco adulto no crees? Tal vez al gruñón de Sou no le guste.**

 **-A mí me parece un conjunto lindo, creo que se vería bien en él.**

 **-Sí… lo tendré en cuenta.**

 **-Ahora pruébate esto.**

 _Sorprendido_ **-O-ok**

Pasaron un par de horas, Rin y Makoto recorrieron todo el centro comercial probándose y comprando ropa y algunos accesorios. La orca jamás había pasado tanto tiempo de compras ni se había probado tal cantidad de ropas, tampoco había conocido a un chico tan fanático de la moda… bueno tal vez Nagisa se le asemejaba un poco. Cuando eran cerca de las ocho Rin lo invitó a tomar helado. El pelirrojo pidió uno de limón y Makoto de fresa. Se sentaron en una de las mesas mientras les llevaban su pedido.

 _Suspirando_ **-Estoy cansado…**

 **-Jajaja supongo que nunca habías ido de compras con alguien como yo.**

 _Se sonrojó, el pelirrojo acertó a lo que pensaba en ese instante._

 **-No… nunca.**

Rin lo miró divertido, luego le acercó algunos paquetes

 **-Makoto, ten.** – _Le pasa los que tenían ropa para Sousuke._

 **-¿Eh?…**

 **-Feliz cumpleaños. Esto es para ti.**

 **-Rin…**

Makoto se sorprendió, sabía que Rin lo estaba distrayendo por petición de Haruka, pero no imaginó que tenía planeado hacerle un regalo de este tipo.

 **-Rin pero… esto es demasiado.**

 **-Makoto, no hagas que me enoje y acéptalo. Eres mi amigo y nunca te había regalado nada.**

 **-Gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad.**

La orca estaba feliz, Rin verdaderamente era un buen amigo, no solo había pasado horas con él por petición de Haruka, sino que también le había hecho un gran obsequio.

 **-Luego de comer quiero que te pongas lo que más te guste ¿Sí? Después nos reuniremos con Sou e iremos a la casa de Haru.**

 _Sonriendo_ – **Como tú digas.**

Continuaron en el mall hasta que llegó la hora en que debían reunirse con Yamazaki.

.

.

En la casa Nanase.

Haru estaba en la cocina, terminando de decorar un hermoso pastel. Tenía glaseado blanco y rosado, y muchas fresas adornándolo. Nagisa entró para ver cómo iba todo.

 _Sorprendido_ – **Haru-chan ¡es hermoso!**

 **-¿Tú crees?, ¿crees que a él le gustará?**

 **-¡Por supuesto,! ¡es increíble!, ¡Rei-cha~n! ven a ver esto!**

 _Rei, quien estaba adornando la sala acudió al llamado de Nagisa._

 **-Oh vaya… Haruka-senpai ¡es un pastel hermoso de verdad!**

 **-¿Cierto? Haru-chan ¡a Mako-chan le encantará!**

 _El pelinegro sonrió_

 **-Y también hice esto.**

 _Les muestra el contenido de una de las bandejas._

 **-¡Tacos!**

 **-Sí…**

 _Sonriendo_ **-Los hiciste para Rin-chan ¿no? Aunque dijiste que no importaba porque no era su cumpleaños…**

 **-Sí… pero Rin aceptó distraer a Makoto… creo que se lo merece.**

 **-Por supuesto -** _dijo el rubiecito con una sonrisa._

 **-Ya falta poco para que ellos lleguen, Nagisa-kun, ayúdame a decorar, y usted Haruka-sempai, lleve las cosas para que tengamos todo listo.**

-¡ **Sí!** _Respondieron ambos._

Haruka estaba un poco nervioso _¿de verdad Makoto estaría feliz?, ¿Le agradarían todas las sorpresas que le tenía?..._

Los chicos continuaron preparando todo mientras esperaban la llegada del festejado. Esa sería una gran noche.

.

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

Por favor leer esto, es importante:

Hola! Después de milenios he vuelto, sí! no es un simulacro… Aquí estoy :v

Primero que todo quiero agradecer a todas y todos mis lectores, por esperar paciente e impacientemente por un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que soy jodidamente lenta, pero créanme que cada palabra la escribo con amor y dedicación para ustedes.

Este capítulo está especialmente delicado a dos personas. Primero a Aurora la Maga: mi amiga, este es el regalo de cumpleaños más atrasado de la historia de la humanidad, pero aquí está por fin y espero que te guste porque le puse mucho, pero mucho cariño. Eres una persona a la cual admiro y quiero, eres una tremenda escritora a quien respeto mucho, no tomes en cuenta los malos comentarios de gente que solo quiere dañarte, tú eres inteligente, creativa y original, como dije, una gran escritora y te quiero por montones.

La segunda persona a quien quiero agradecer es a la artista Giri-chan: amiguita hoy quiero saludarte de manera especial y agradecerte por todas y cada una de las hermosas palabras de aliento que me has dado a lo largo de estos meses, de verdad te valoro y agradezco desde el fondo de mi cocoro, me encantan tus creaciones y espero ansiosa por el que hablamos, te quiero mucho.

Le dedico un abrazo apretado y amoroso a todos y todas quienes están aquí para leer esta historia.

Sin más que decir: A leer!

.

.

.

Cuando salieron del centro comercial ya estaba anocheciendo, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a parpadear y había mucha gente en las calles, se escuchaba música y conversaciones animadas por todas partes, era fin de semana y se notaba. Makoto llevaba puesto el primer conjunto que se probó, y captaba la mirada de las chicas que pasaban junto a él, al igual que Rin, quien había decidido ponerse algunas de las prendas que había comprado esa tarde. Caminaban por el centro de la ciudad hacia el lugar dónde habían quedado de reunirse con Sousuke.

Mientras caminaban, un grupo de chicas se les acercó.

 **-Etto… disculpen…**

Makoto las miró distraído

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Ustedes… ¿son modelos o algo así?**

 **-¡Son tan guapos!**

 **-¿Puedo tomarme una foto con ustedes?**

 **-¿Tienen novia?**

Tachibana se puso nervioso ante todas esas preguntas, y miró a Rin, quién les contestó.

 **-Hola** – _sonriendo_ **No, no somos modelos, somos estudiantes de preparatoria y también practicamos natación.**

 **-Ohhh vaya ¡deportistas!**

Ahora las muchachas los miraban con mayor interés. Rin continuó:

 **-Sobre la fotografía… no sé, creo que no es necesario, no somos nadie importante para que hagan algo así.**

 **-¡Claro que sí, no es común ver a chicos tan guapos como ustedes!**

Makoto se inclinó sobre el hombro del más bajo y le habló muy bajito:

 **-Etto Rin… creo que estamos atrasados…**

Pero una de las muchachas escuchó

 **-¿Rin?**

 **-Es mi nombre…** _dijo el pelirrojo algo incómodo._

 **-Oh vaya, es inusual… pero creo que te va, es un bonito nombre, tanto como tú** _le dijo coqueta_

 **-Rin.**

El corazón de Matsuoka dio un brinco al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, volteó a ver.

- **Sousuke… te estábamos esperando.**

 **-¿Qué haces?**

Tenía una expresión seria y se notaba un poco de molestia en su voz.

 **-¿Es tu amigo Rin-san? ¡Vaya él también es guapísimo!**

Rin se sintió algo incómodo con las palabras de la joven con la que hablaba, así que esbozó su mejor sonrisa y le respondió:

 **-Lo siento, tenemos un compromiso y estamos apurados. Ahora debemos continuar, adiós.**

 **-¿Ehhh?** _Un tono de desconcierto salió de las bocas de grupo de muchachas_.

 **-No, espera…**

Una de las chicas que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento tomó al pelirrojo por la muñeca. Yamazaki la miró furioso aunque su rostro no lo demostrara demasiado.

 **-Etto… Rin-san… ¿po-podrías darme tu correo?**

Rin miró algo incómodo a su novio y luego miró a la muchacha, cuando estaba a punto de hablar Sousuke lo interrumpió.

 **-Lo siento, pero él es mío.**

Tomó a Rin por la cintura y comenzó a caminar, llevándose consigo al pelirrojo y seguido por Makoto. Las jóvenes miraron desconcertadas como esos tres muchachos se alejaban.

 **-¿Ehh?** _Un sonido de desilusión se escuchó._

.

.

.

-Mientras caminaban-

 **-¡Sousuke! ¿Que fue eso?**

Rin estaba totalmente sonrojado y algo molesto. El castaño lo miró serio, sin decir nada.

 **-Oye nosotros sólo caminábamos y esas chicas se nos acercaron ¿cierto Makoto?**

 **-Sí, Yamazaki-kun, de echo fue solo unos momentos antes de que tú llegaras… querían una fotografía, pero Rin les dijo que no.**

 **-Así es, además Sousuke, hoy es el cumpleaños de Makoto, salúdalo y no le hagas pasar un mal momento con esos celos ¿sí?** _El pelirrojo miró a su amante con dulzura, le sonrió levemente._

 _Sousuke también le sonrió._ **-Sí… tienes razón. Feliz cumpleaños, Tachibana.**

 **-Gracias Yamazaki-kun**

 **-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.**

 **-Gracias… Sousuke, puedes llamarme por mi nombre también.**

 **-Me parece justo, Makoto. Ambos se ven muy bien ¿estuvieron de compras?**

 **-Sí, Rin me pidió que lo acompañara y me regaló algunas cosas.**

 **-¿Se ve bien no? Mi gusto con la moda no falla** _–dijo sonriente el tiburón._

 **-Sí, se ve muy bien, y tú también Rin.**

Continuaron caminando en dirección a la casa de Haruka dónde los esperaban impacientes.

.

.

.

Casa Nanase

 **-¿Por qué Mako-chan no ha llegado?**

Nagisa estaba sentado en sofá, mirando impaciente hacia la entrada de la residencia. Haruka sintió vibrar su celular y lo revisó.

 **-Rin me acaba de enviar un mensaje, dice que en cinco minutos están aquí.**

 **-¡Genial!** – _el rubiecito levanto sus brazos con emoción._

 **-Bien entonces sólo queda esperarlos, ya está todo perfectamente ordenado.** _Rei acomodó sus gafas y observó alrededor._

Haruka mantuvo su expresión neutra, mirando en silencio el pastel que había preparado.

 **-¿Estás nervioso Haru-chan?**

 **-…**

 **-Todo va a estar bien Haruka-senpai, no se preocupe.**

 **-Espero que él disfrute este día…**

 **-¡Claro que lo va a disfrutar Haru-chan!**

El delfín movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se quitó el delantal, comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño, tan silencioso como siempre. Ingresó y se miró al espejo, aunque su rostro estaba tranquilo, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Haruka estaba realmente nervioso y emocionado. Había pasado muchos cumpleaños junto a Makoto, pero esta era la primera vez en que celebraba un cumpleaños como su novio, y eso lo llenaba de sentimientos desconocidos hasta ahora, había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en qué regalarle, su estómago se llenaba de sensaciones extrañas… _mariposas tal vez_ … abrió la llave y mojó su rostro, _espero que le guste todo lo que hemos planificado para él…_ su cara se puso roja al recordar aquél regalo especial que tenía preparado. Sonrió levemente y cerró la llave, se dio una última mirada al espejo, arregló su ropa y salió.

 **-Haru-chaaan** – _Nagisa le habló muy despacito, haciéndole señales con la mano para que se ubicara a su lado._

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Rin _'Ya vienen' –pensó-_ se puso al lado del rubiecito y esperó a que ingresaran.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió, Makoto fue el primero en entrar.

 **-¡SORPRESA!**

La orca se sobresaltó levemente con aquél grito de bienvenida, y con una sonrisa cálida saludó a sus amigos y a su novio.

 **-Kombanwa, Nagisa, Rei, Haru… gracias.**

 **-¡Bienvenido Mako-chan!**

 **-Feliz cumpleaños Makoto-senpai.**

 **-F-feliz cumpleaños Makoto.**

Haru no podía ocultar su nerviosismo e involuntariamente tartamudeó al saludar, eso pareció tan tierno a los ojos de Tachibana. Se acercó y acarició su mejilla.

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Kombanwa** – _dijo el pelirrojo ingresando a la casa_

 **-¡Rin-chan!**

 **-Buenas tardes.** _Saludó Sousuke con su usual semblante serio._

 **-¡Sou-chan Bienvenido!**

Rin sonrió y miró divertido a su novio, sabía lo incómodo que le parecía que lo llamaran de esa manera.

 **-Adelante, pasen.** _Les indicó Rei._

Los chicos ingresaron a la sala donde tenían preparada la celebración. Los recién llegados se sorprendieron al ver la casa. Había puesto guirnaldas y globos verdes, blancos y azules, la mesa estaba llena de bocadillos dulces y en el centro un hermoso pastel adornado con fresas.

 **-Haru… chicos… ¡gracias!** _Dijo el ojiverde asombrado._

 **-¿Te gustó Mako-chan?**

 **-Sí, está muy, muy lindo.**

 **-Haru-chan hizo toda la comida, nosotros solo lo ayudamos a ordenar y decorar.**

- **Gracias Haru** _-dijo esto dándole un tierno beso en la frente._

 **-Haru ¡hiciste tacos!** _Rin exclamó al ver la bandeja que estaba en un extremo._

 **-Sí, por ayudarme hoy con Makoto.**

 **-Genial!** _Dijo sonriendo pícaramente_ **Si esta es mi recompensa podemos salir juntos más seguido.**

Haruka y Sousuke se miraron, luego miraron a Rin y dijeron al unísono:

 **-Ni lo sueñes.**

Rin se echó a reír frente a esa reacción y se acercó a la mesa a ver todo lo que su amigo había preparado.

 **-Wow sí que eres un chef increíble ¡todo se ve delicioso!**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-¿Quieren beber algo?** _Preguntó Rei_ - **hay jugo natural de frambuesa, coca-cola y té verde.**

 **-Quiero Jugo ¿y tú Sou?**

 **-Coca.**

 **-Ok, no te preocupes Rei, yo sirvo.**

 **-¡Yo quiero jugo Rei-chan!**

 **-¿Quieres algo Makoto?** _Preguntó a su novio que estaba junto a él._

 **-También quiero jugo, pero yo me serviré, no te preocupes Haru ¿sirvo para ti también?**

 **-Sí por favor, quiero té.**

 **-¡Pondré música!** _Dijo Nagisa mientras recibía el vaso de manos de Rei._ Fue hasta la laptop de Haru y comenzó buscar música de su gusto. **–vea~mos pondré algo de Rihanna, BTS mmm Breakerz, Maroon 5, tal vez un poco de rock… ¡sip!** Comenzó a sonar 'Rude Boy' de la cantante de Barbados. El rubiecito empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras bebía jugo de frambuesa. **–Oye Mako-chan ¡estás muy lindo!**

 **-Eso es gracias a mí** _respondió el pelirrojo._

 **-Sí, fui de compras con Rin y me hizo este regalo.**

 **-Tienes buen gusto** _dijo Haruka._

 **-Por supuesto** _respondió Yamazaki rodeando a Rin por la cintura_ **él siempre elige lo mejor.**

 **-¿ehhh?** _Exclamó Nagisa divertido_ **¿Hay algo que no sabemos Sou-chan, Rin-chan?**

 **-¡Nagisa-kun!** _Rei le reprochó._

 **-Solo es curiosidad… ¿y?** _volvió a preguntarles con una sonrisa infantil._

 **-umm eh…** _el pelirrojo dudó en responder_ **Sí… hay algo.**

 **-¿De verdad?** _Esta vez fue el chico de gafas quien los miró curioso._

 **-Sí, Sousuke y yo estamos saliendo, es… es mi novio.** _Confesó_ _Rin completamente rojo._

 **-¡Felicidades!** _El Rubiecito exclamó dichoso_ **Me alegro mucho por ustedes, sobre todo por Sou-chan que ya se veía bastante desesperado por ti Rin-chan y tú ni te enterabas.**

 **-Nagisa tiene razón** _apuntó el Nanase_.

 **-¿Ehh?** _El pelirrojo los miró fingiendo molestia._

 **-Me alegro mucho por ustedes** _dijo Tachibana con su usual sonrisa cálida._

 **-Sí, muchas felicidades, Rin-san, Yamazaki-san.**

 **-Gracias** _respondieron al mismo tiempo._

 **-Bueno… ¿Ya es hora de cantarle a nuestro cumpleañero no?** _Rin intentó desviar el tema._

 **-¡Tienes razón Rin-chan!**

Haruka encendió las velitas del pastel, Nagisa le bajó a la música por unos momentos y Rei apagó las luces. Comenzaron a cantarle el 'cumpleaños feliz' al festejado, quien emocionado escuchaba a sus amigos. Luego de pedir sus deseos y apagar las velas volvieron a encender las luces, la música se reanudó y sirvieron el pastel. **–Woooow** _fue la exclamación de todos_ , y es que estaba delicioso, cómo no iba a estarlo si Haruka lo preparó con tanto amor. Luego comenzaron a degustar las otras deliciosas preparaciones que su talentoso amigo había hecho. Cada bocado fue una exclamación de sorpresa y dicha. El tiempo transcurrió y cuando ya eran cerca de las once de la noche, Nagisa comenzó su plan. Fue hasta su mochila y sacó una botella mediana con un líquido transparente, lo levantó, sonrió y se lo mostró a sus amigos.

 **-Miren lo que traje.**

Todos voltearon a ver al rubiecito.

 **-Nagisa-kun ¿qué es eso?**

 **-Sake.**

 **-¡¿Sake!?** _Exclamaron todos excepto Yamazaki, quien solo alzó una ceja._

 **-Buena idea Hazuki.**

 **-¿Cierto Sou-chan?** ¡ **y sólo dime por mi nombre!**

 **-…Bien hecho Nagisa, me parecía raro que no hubiese nada de alcohol en esta fiesta.**

 **-Sousuke…**

 **-¿Qué? Rin no te hagas, ya hemos probado el sake cuando alguno de los del club ha metido alcohol a los dormitorios. Además mira, es sólo una botella mediana y somos seis, no va a pasar nada.**

 **-Esa es la actitud Sou-chan, ¡Ya, pongan sus vasos!**

 **-¿Ehh? Yo… no creo que sea buena idea…** _dijo Tachibana con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 **-Tranquilo Makoto… Sousuke tiene razón, con esa cantidad no va a pasar nada, puede que te rías un poco más pero será solo eso, además tú eres uno de los mayores aquí.** _Respondió Rin apoyando a su novio y a Nagisa._

 **-¿Tu qué dices Haru?**

 **-…mmm la verdad… me gustaría probarlo.**

 **-Entonces no se hable más, Nanase es el dueño de casa y él manda.**

 **-¿Qué? P-pero…** _Rei hablo un poco asustado._

 **-Rei-chan solo pruébalo, no te vas a morir por un par de sorbos ¿no?**

 **-Nagisa-kun…**

 **-¡Decidido!** _Dijo el menor y sin más preámbulos comenzó a servir el licor y a pasárselo a sus amigos._

 **-Kampai.**

 **-¡Kampai!** _Respondieron a coro y bebieron_

 **-ughhhh** _Rei fue el primero en reaccionar_ **Es amargo.**

 **-No… no es tan malo Rei-chan** - _intentó hablar positivamente pero la verdad también se sorprendió y le disgustó el sabor de aquel licor._

 **-Es solo al comienzo, luego les va a gustar** _Dijo el más alto y bebió otro sorbo._

Ya así continuó la noche…

Una hora más tarde todos reían recordando anécdotas, sentados en el sofá o en la alfombra, terminando la deliciosa comida de Haruka y dando los últimos tragos a sus vasos. Rin los miraba divertidos, por petición de su novio el soló probó el licor y ya no bebió más, debido a lo delicada que había estado su salud esos últimos días. Nagisa miró a Haruka y le guiñó el ojo, el pelinegro entendió la clave y aclaró su garganta atrayendo la atención de los demás.

 **-¿Les gustaría salir?**

 **-¿Salir?, ¿a dónde?** _-cuestionó Makoto._

 **-A bailar.**

 **-Oh claro, ya lo recuerdo, me preguntaste sobre eso en el entrenamiento** - _dijo Rin-_ **¡es una muy buena idea!**

 **-¿Cierto Rin-chan? ¿Qué dices Mako-chan? Ya averigüé el lugar perfecto a dónde podemos ir.**

Makoto miro a su novio quien lo miraba expectante a pesar de su rostro tranquilo. Pudo reconocer la ansiedad en esa mirada azul.

 **-Claro, me gustaría mucho.**

 **-Genial, entonces ordenemos un poco ¡y salgamos!**

Él y Rei comenzaron a llevar los pocillos y platos desocupaos hacia la cocina, donde Haruka estaba poniéndose el delantal para lavar las cosas, Makoto fue al baño, dejando solos a Rin y Sousuke. El pelirrojo se estiró y bostezó.

 **-¿Tienes sueño Rin?**

 **-No. Bueno… un poco.**

 **-Oye… si te sientes cansado podemos ir a casa, no es necesario que vayamos con ellos si te sientes mal.**

 **-No te preocupes, estoy bien, saliendo de aquí el sueño desaparecerá.**

 _Serio_ **-El lunes iremos a ver un médico, me preocupa que siguas así.**

Rin se acerca a su novio y acaricia su mano

 **-Sí, yo también estoy comenzando a preocuparme, pero no pensemos en eso ahora, hoy vinimos a divertirnos… sobre eso… ¿a dónde pensará llevarnos Nagisa?**

 **-Ni idea, pero tú no vas a separarte de mí ¿entendido?** _–pronunció mirándolo con ternura._ **Ya tuve suficiente con lo de esta tarde, no quiero que nadie esté coqueteando contigo.**

 **-Si estás a mi lado lo más probable es que se fijen en ti y no en mí.** _Dijo el tiburón sonriente._

Makoto salío del baño y llegó a la sala donde Rin y Sou conversaban.

 **-¿A dónde pensará llevarnos Nagisa?**

 **-Es lo mismo que nos estábamos preguntando** _-respondió el más alto._

 **-Creo que Haru lo sabe… pero si él está de acuerdo entonces está bien.**

 **-Tienes razón.**

Minutos después de que los chicos ordenaran y todos estuvieron listos salieron rumbo al lugar que el chico rubio les había prometido. Caminaron por más de media hora hasta llegar a un lugar bastante alejado del centro del pueblo, divisaron un local con un letrero de luces fluorescentes y de colores brillantes. Afuera varios hombres hacían fila para entrar, algunos de ellos vestidos de manera extravagante, la música se oía fuerte desde el interior del local. Los chicos miraron a su amigo de cabellos claros, él les dedicó una sonrisa inocentona.

 **-Este es el lugar, es una disco gay.**

 **-¿Gay?** _Dijo Makoto sorprendido._

 **-Sip.**

La orca miró a su novio.

 **-No te ¿gustó? Lo sabía… es mejor que volvamos** _Haru tenía un semblante triste._

 **-¡No! Haru solo me sorprendí… pero de hecho me gusta** _respondió un poco nervioso_ **pero ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Rei?**

 **-No tengo objeción Makoto-sempai, Nagisa-kun me convenció antes de venir.**

 **-Por mi está bien -** _señaló Yamazaki._

 **-A mí me parece buena idea** _–dijo Rin._

 **-¡Bien!** _-dijo Nagisa sonriente-_ **entonces entremos.**

 **Estuvieron varios minutos en la fila para entrar, observados por los demás, ciertamente esos chicos eran muy apuestos y sobresalían entre todos los que habían allí. Cuando por fin fue su turno un guardia detuvo al menor.**

 **-Los menores de edad no pueden ingresar.**

 **-Oh -** _respondió el chico con expresión de sorpresa-_ **disculpe, aquí tiene mi identificación.**

El hombre tomó el documento y lo revisó, todo parecía en orden.

 **-Bien, disculpe usted, adelante.**

 **-No hay problema, siempre me pasa, lucir joven no siempre es bueno.** _Agregó e ingresó sonriente al lugar._

Sus compañeros lo miraban sorprendidos, debido a su contextura ellos no tuvieron problema para ingresar ya que parecían mayores, pero Nagisa claramente aparentaba su corta edad, además ninguno se había acordado de que él tendría problemas e ingresaron tranquilamente _¿cómo hizo para zafarse tan fácilmente?_

Él se percató de los rostros de duda de sus amigos y al llegar junto a ellos les dijo muy bajito:

 **-Identificación falsa.**

Ellos lo miraron aún más sorprendidos, aunque luego Rin sonrió divertido.

 **-Eres de temer -** _dijo revolviendo sus cabellos claros._ **Bien, ya que está todo en orden continuemos.**

Caminaron por un pasillo oscuro, iluminado con luces de neón hasta llegar a la pista de baile, allí pudieron ver las luces, el humo, la gente bailando, otros sentados en la barra y en los sillones y mesas dispuestas alrededor.

 **-¡Genial!** Gritó el rubiecito emocionado, ya que la música sonaba realmente fuerte.

El grupo caminó entre la gente buscando un sitio donde sentarse juntos. A decir verdad la oscuridad, el humo y las luces moviéndose los ayudaron bastante, sin esos elementos habrían sido descubiertos fácilmente. Todos ellos tenían una expresión de asombro, se notaba que era la primera vez que entraban a un lugar así, incluso Sousuke y Haruka que solían tener expresión neutra, en ese momento estaban notoriamente asombrados. Llegaron hasta un lugar desocupado, un par de sofás grandes ovalados en torno a una mesa de centro con cubierta de cristal y un par de ceniceros de caoba sobre ella. Los muchachos se sentaron y miraron alrededor, Rei se notaba un poco nervioso.

 **-¿Estás bien Rei-chan?**

 **-Sí, es solo que me siento un poco fuera de lugar, la verdad no me gustan los ambientes ruidosos, y ya ves, aquí tengo que gritar para que me oigas.**

 **-Ya te vas a acostumbrar, solo disfruta ¡hay una primera vez para todo!**

 **-¿Les gustaría beber algo?** _Rin habló para todos._

 **-Quiero té verde** - _Le respondió el pelinegro._

 **-Yo quisiera Jugo de Naranja** -agregó Makoto.

 **-¡Ja! Oigan chicos, diviértanse un poco, estamos en una discoteca y somos menores de edad, ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí… ¡hay que aprovechar!** _-dijo el chico tiburón._

 **-¿No les apetece otra ronda de sake?** Preguntó Yamazaki.

 **-Sí!** _-gritó Nagisa._

 **-¡Nagisa-kun! Tú eres muy pequeño, no deberías beber más.**

 **-Pero Rei-chan…**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo con Rei** _agregó Rin._

 **-Yo también** _–Makoto lo apoyó._

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Yo elegiré algo delicioso para ti Nagisa.**

 **-mmm está bien Rin-chan.**

El pelirrojo se levantó y Sousuke hizo lo mismo.

 **-Traeremos los tragos, ustedes esperen aquí.**

 **-Ok…**

Los chicos se miraron, Haru estaba pendiente de su novio, quería saber si de verdad estaba bien en ese lugar.

 **-¿Estás bien Makoto?**

 **-Sí Haru -** _dijo sonriendo-_ **¿Cómo encontraste este lugar Nagisa?**

 **-Oh, bueno yo tengo un amigo de la infancia que frecuenta estos lugares, así que le pedí consejo a él y me dio la idea de que viniéramos aquí ¿te gustó?**

 **-Sí, es algo nuevo para mí, pero me gusta.**

Haruka sonrío levemente.

 **-¿Y a ti qué te pareció Haru-chan?**

 **-También me gusta.**

 **-Genial que tal si va-**

En ese momento comenzó a sonar Rude Boy, la canción que tanto le gusta al rubiecito y que antes había puesto en casa de Haru, dejó la conversación y se levantó.

 **-¡Vamos a bailar Rei-chan!**

Diciendo esto tomó a su amigo de anteojos y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la pista, mientras Makoto y Haruka los miraban divertidos.

 **-P-pero Nagisa-kun yo no sé bailar** _–decía mientras caminaba._

 **-jajaja Rei-chan ¡estamos en una disco! Solo mírame y muévete como yo lo hago… ¡o cómo quieras!**

 **-E-está bien… ¿así?** _-preguntó mientras se movía tímidamente._

 **-¡Muy bien! ¿Ves? Es fácil ¡solo diviértete!**

Mientras tanto el pelinegro miraba a su novio en silencio. La orca se percató de eso y acarició con ternura su mejilla.

 **-¿Quieres bailar?**

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron. Makoto lo tomó de la mano.

 **-Entonces vamos.**

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron en dirección a sus amigos, allí los cuatro comenzaron a divertirse entre el gentío, y Rei, ahora más en confianza, comenzó a relajarse. A algunos metros de allí, Rin y Sousuke los observaban mientras esperaban en la barra.

 **-Fue una gran idea venir aquí** - _dijo el mayor._

 **-Sí, yo también lo creo…**

 **-Aquí puedo hacer esto y no tienes por qué avergonzarte ¿no?** _-tomándolo por la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo._

 **-¿Qué haces?**

 **-Marco mi territorio, eres muy lindo Rin, al parecer no te das cuenta pero llamas mucho la atención, así que debo dejar en claro a aquellos que te observan que tú eres solo mío.**

 **-Idiota -** _le contestó sonrojado-_ **pero… también he visto a algunos mirándote…**

 **-¿Sí?, ¿y qué piensas hacer?**

 **-N-nada…**

 **-Oh…**

 **-Sólo… esto.**

Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, luego se acercó y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca. Sousuke sonrió.

 **-¿No te atreves a besarme en los labios?**

 **-No hagas que te golpee Yamazaki.**

El más alto dio una pequeña carcajada, en ese momento el barman les indicó que su pedido estaba listo.

 **-¡Aquí tienen guapos!**

 **-¡Muchas gracias!**

Tomaron las bebidas y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la mesa, donde sus amigos habían dejado sus chaquetas. Sousuke tomó una cerveza y se sentó en el amplio sofá, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo, cómodamente. Miró a su alrededor, tan serio como siempre. Rin a su lado, miraba divertido a sus amigos bailando, una tenue sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

 **-¿Quieres bailar?** _Preguntó el más alto._

 **-No, no aún…** _diciendo esto tomó una botella y comenzó a beber._

 **-¿Te sientes bien? Rin, no creo que sea buena idea que bebas.**

 **-Tch… es solo cerveza ¡no pasa nada!**

 **\- ¿Y vas a quedarte conmigo hoy?**

 **-Sí, no tuve problemas.**

 **-¿En serio?, ¿tu padrastro no dijo nada?**

 **-La verdad es que solo le dije a mamá, y ella no tuvo inconveniente en dejarme salir.**

 **-Que bien… eso quiere decir que la fiesta no acaba cuando salgamos de aquí.**

 _Rin le dedicó una mirada avergonzada_ **–¡Alguien podría oírte!**

 **-¿Con el ruido que hay en este lugar? lo dudo, además no dije nada extraño, podríamos seguir bebiendo y conversando en mi casa, jugar videojuegos… y estamos en una disco gay Rin-chan, da igual si oyen.**

 **-Tch…**

Rin no dijo nada, porque vio que sus amigos ya venían de vuelta.

 **-Sou-chan ¡yo también quiero cerveza!**

Rin miró a su novio con una sonrisa burlona, sabía que no le gustaba que Nagisa lo llamara así.

 **-No, para ti trajimos algo diferente, mira se llama laguna azul, pruébalo.**

Nagisa recibió el trago de manos de Yamazaki y bebió.

 **-Está rico ¡gracias Sou-chan!**

Sousuke no dijo nada y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón de manera indiferente. Makoto sonrió divertido con esa reacción.

 **-Ten Makoto.**

Rin le pasó una botella a Tachibana, luego a Haru y a Rei. Volvieron a brindar.

 **-¿Te gustó la sorpresa Mako-chan?**

 **-Sí, ha sido divertido, gracias chicos.**

 **-Yo… no estaba seguro de venir aquí… pero fue una gran idea después de todo -** _mira a su amigo más pequeño-_ **gracias Nagisa.**

 **-De nada Haru-chan.**

 **-¿Y tú Rei?** _-preguntó el pelirrojo._

 **-Nagisa-kun estuvo toda la semana tratando de convencerme de venir aquí, como saben… -** _dijo esto un poco sonrojado-_ **yo no tengo ningún interés en los hombres, por eso se me hacía incómodo venir aquí, pero ustedes son mis amigos… y es el cumpleaños de Makoto-senpai, así que está bien si venimos a un sitio donde ustedes puedan sentirse bien.**

 **-Eso es cierto Rei-chan.**

 **-Sí… fue lo que me repetiste toda la semana Nagisa-kun.**

 _Nagisa sacó la lengua de manera traviesa._

 **-Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que estamos aquí y lo estamos disfrutando, así que ¡salud!**

 **-¡Salud! Respondieron los demás y bebieron.**

 **-Ok** - _dijo Rin levantándose de su asiento-_ **vinimos a bailar ¿no?**

 **-¡Sí!**

 **-Es cierto -** _y diciendo esto Sousuke lo tomo de la mano y caminó con él hasta el centro del recinto, seguido de los demás. Rin lo miró divertido._

 **-¿Acaso piensas que puedo escaparme?**

 **-No, pero… no dejaré que nadie intente siquiera alejarte de mí.**

 **-¿Ah sí?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Quiero ver que lo intentes.**

Se miraron de manera desafiante y coqueta.

Comenzaron a bailar, Makoto miraba a su novio moverse al ritmo de la música, se veía tan lindo y tierno a sus ojos. Él también lo miró.

 **-¿Todo bien?**

 **-Sí… gracias Haru, me gustó mucho este lugar.**

El más bajo sonrió. En ese momento sonaba 'Judas' de Lady Gaga y los chicos de Iwatobi y Samezuka bailaban y bebían divertidos. Las luces, el humo, el calor, la gente a su alrededor y la música sonando a todo volumen era toda una nueva experiencia para ellos, y la estaban disfrutando. Estuvieron bailando casi dos horas cuando el local se iluminó un poco más y el volumen de la música bajó drásticamente. Un hombre se paró en el escenario y anunció un concurso.

 **-Como saben amigos, cada fin de semana realizamos una actividad diferente, el día de hoy el tema es: ¡concurso de baile! Así que tomen a su pareja y suban al escenario. El premio de hoy es ¡una botella de whisky!, ¡adelante y a bailar!**

Nagisa miró con ojos brillantes a Rei.

 **-Ni lo creas Nagisa-kun, no iré contigo al escenario.**

El animador volvió a hablar

 **-¡Rápido! La primera canción comienza a sonar en 3, 2, 1… ¡ya!**

Comenzó a sonar DOPE de BTS. En ese momento de manear automática Nagisa soltó la mano de Rei y tomó la de Rin y sin siquiera preguntarle comenzó a correr con él hacia el escenario. Y es que ambos amaban ese grupo coreano, todos lo sabían. Subieron y junto a ellos tres parejas más. Pero el pelirrojo y el rubio conocían bien la coreografía y bailaban tan bien y coordinados que no tuvieron rivales en el escenario. La gente comenzó a gritar y a animarlos, también sus amigos. Sousuke miraba a su novio moverse al compás de la música, se veía tan bien, tan sexy… se perdió por unos momentos en la belleza de su tiburón cuando de pronto miró a su alrededor y su cara se volvió seria. Como él, otros también miraban embobados hacia el escenario, evidentemente los que estaban ahí no miraban solamente a Rin, sino también a Nagisa y a los otros seis sujetos que bailaban en ese momento. Pero para el castaño solo miraban a su novio. La canción terminó y los chicos fueron ovacionados. El animador se acercó a ellos.

 **-¡Vaya! Es increíble ¡ustedes sí que bailan bien! Díganme ¿son novios?**

Ahora los ojos de Sousuke echaban fuego.

 **-No -** _dijo rápidamente Nagisa-_ **solo somos amigos -** _apuntó hacia el público-_ **¿ve al tipo alto de camisa negra con letras blancas? ¿Ese que mira como si fuera a matarme? Pues ese es su novio.**

 **-¡Nagisa!** _-exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo._

 **-jajajaja ohh ya veo, así que tienes dueño… ¿?** _-el hombre lo miró interrogante._

 **-Rin** - _respondió él._

 **-¡Rin!, ¡qué bonito nombre! Bueno no queremos causar más celos en tu apuesto novio, así que muy bien chicos, lo hicieron excelente pero el concurso aun no acaba, pueden volver con sus amigos, porque ahora realizaremos otra ronda y luego decidimos quienes serán los ganadores. Bien ¿Quiénes más aceptarán nuestro desafío? La siguiente canción comienza en 3, 2, 1… ¡ya!**

Esta vez la música que comenzó a sonar fue una conocida salsa. Con esa melodía más participantes comenzaron a subir al escenario siendo animados por la multitud.

Los chicos llegaron de vuelta con los suyos.

 **-¿Cómo lo hicimos?** _–preguntó el menor._

 **-Muy bien, ustedes sí que saben bailar** _–respondió Makoto._

 **-¿Cierto? Bueno Sou-chan, aquí lo tienes de vuelta, sano y salvo.**

Rin estaba sonrojado, un poco molesto pero también divertido por la reacción de su pareja. Se acercó a él, pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaba. Sin decir nada el castaño lo tomó por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó frente a todos los que estaban ahí.

 **-Wooow.** Fue la reacción de quienes los vieron, sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos, aunque sabían que esos dos tenían una relación amorosa, jamás imaginaron ver a Rin siendo besado por un hombre. El pelirrojo deshizo el beso de manera poco delicada, los chicos creyeron que Yamazaki se llevaría una bofetada por su atrevimiento, pero para sorpresa de todos, no fue esa la reacción de Rin, solo lo vieron susurrarle algo al oído al más alto y luego lo vieron sonreír.

 **-Sousuke, puedes besarme todo lo que quieras en casa, pero no aquí.**

El pelirrojo volteó a ver a sus amigos y ellos automáticamente volvieron la vista hacia el escenario donde el segundo grupo de concursantes seguía bailando. Poco tiempo después, para mala (o buena suerte) fue una de esas parejas quienes finalmente ganaron el concurso y se llevaron la preciada botella de licor.

La fiesta siguió y los chicos continuaron bailando y bebiendo hasta pasadas las 4 a.m.

 **-Creo que estoy muy ebrio.**

 **-jajajajajaja.**

Nagisa se echó a reír descontroladamente al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Rei. Un poco más allá Makoto y Haruka se besaban contra una pared y sobre el sillón Rin intentaba sacarse a su novio de encima. La verdad habían bebido demasiado esa noche.

 **-Oi Sousuke este no es lugar para hacer esas cosas.**

 **-¿Pero cómo Nanase y Makoto?**

Rin volteó a ver a sus amigos.

 **-Es todo, han bebido mucho, nos vamos antes de que esto se nos salga de las manos. ¡Nagisa!**

El rubio se acercó a ellos.

 **-Ten a Sousuke, yo voy por esos dos y nos vamos de aquí.**

 **-Como digas Rin-chan, no quiero tener que arrastrar a nadie hasta la casa.**

 **-Rei, siéntate un momento.**

 **-S-sí~ Rin-san -** _contestó el chico de anteojos y prácticamente cayó sobre el sofá._

Fue hasta donde estaban los otros dos y un poco avergonzado aclaró la garganta.

 **-Haru.**

El pelinegro volteo a verlo.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Nos vamos.**

 **-No quiero** _-diciendo esto continúo besando a su novio, quien sonrojado lo apartó con ternura._

 **-Haru, Rin tiene razón… ¿Qué hora es?**

 **-Un cuarto para las cinco.**

 **-Es tardísimo… Haru es mejor que le hagamos caso a Rin…**

De pronto el delfín recordó algo importante y su rostro se sonrojó levemente.

 **-Es cierto, vamos.**

Fueron hasta donde estaban los demás y por fin salieron. Makoto y Nagisa sosteniendo a Rei y Haruka junto a Rin llevaban a Sousuke, ya que esos dos eran los más ebrios. Rei por no tener experiencia bebiendo y Yamazaki por no permitir que su novio bebiera demasiado terminó tomando los tragos de ambos.

 **-Llamaré un taxi… ¿A quiénes vamos a dejar primero?** _–Preguntó Matsuoka._

 **-Vamos a la casa de Haru-chan, hoy Rei-chan y yo nos quedaremos ahí.**

 **-Ok.**

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos el vehículo llegó. Sousuke por ser el más grande subió en el asiento del copiloto, Makoto tomó en brazos a Haru, Rei se fue sentado (y durmiendo) al medio y al otro costado Rin llevaba a Nagisa, el vehículo comenzó a andar.

 **-Oi Rin** –Yamazaki _dijo mirándolo a punto de dormirse-_ **¿Por qué llevas a Nagisa? Deberías llevarme a mí…**

 **-Tch… Sousuke, eres demasiado grande…**

 **-Oi Nagisa… Rin es mío.**

 **-Ya lo sé…. Ahhww -** _contestó y bostezó._ _Luego se acomodó y se durmió en los brazos del pelirrojo._

 **-¿Te divertiste hoy?** _–Haru le habló a Makoto._

 **-Mucho, de verdad me encantó salir a bailar contigo.**

El pelinegro lo miró contento, su novio al verlo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

 **-Te ves tan lindo cuando sonríes.**

Él acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su amor y miró hacia el exterior. Las luces de la ciudad se habrían paso ante sus ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la casa Nanase. El chico de anteojos fue llevado a rastras por la pareja, y el pelirrojo llevó a Hazuki. Los dejaron acostados en los futones que estaban listos en la pieza de alojados. Luego Rin se despidió.

 **-Nos vemos chicos.**

 **-Adiós Rin** _–Haru se despidió._

 **-Gracias por acompañarnos** _–agregó Makoto._

 _Sonriendo_ **–Gracias a ustedes por invitarme, adiós.**

 **-Adiós.**

Volvió hasta el vehículo y se pusieron en marcha hasta la casa Yamazaki. Allí Rin tuvo problemas para despertar a su novio, pero finalmente pudieron entrar al hogar y llegar a la habitación del castaño. Este se acostó sobre su cama y Rin se disponía a acostarse en el futón que estaba preparado junto a la cama.

 **-Rin… tengo sed…** _-dijo en un tono agónico._

 **-Tsk… voy por agua…**

Bajó con mucho cuidado y sigilo hasta la cocina y volvió con una botella.

 **-Aquí tienes.**

Se la pasó, luego se quitó algo de ropa y se acostó en el futón. El más alto bebió hasta saciarse y luego se quitó las zapatillas, los pantalones y su chaqueta, caminó hasta su novio y se acostó junto a él.

 **-Oi… tú tienes tu cama duerme ahí.**

 **-Te amo Rin…**

Él no dijo nada, solo sintió como su cara ardía una vez más aquella noche.

 **-Siempre… cuando éramos niños…hoy… mañana… siempre… te amo…** _-Continuó Sousuke._

Matsuoka le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

 **-Yo también a ti… bobo, te amo.**

El castaño sonrió y cerró sus ojos, Rin se giró y su novio lo abrazó por la espalda. Y así se durmieron, luego de una larga noche.

.

.

.

En la casa Nanase las cosas eran diferentes. Luego de dejar a Nagisa y Rei en la otra habitación, Makoto y el pelinegro subieron al segundo piso, allí luego de una ronda de besos apasionados, Haruka le pidió a su novio que lo esperara por unos momentos tendido sobre la cama. Él se dirigió al baño, donde había dejado algunas cosas que ocuparía esa noche.

El ojiverde estaba impaciente, pero imaginaba lo que su delfín estaba pensando hacer, así que comenzó a quitarse algo de ropa, quedando finalmente solo en boxers y polera. Estaba sentado a un costado de la cama cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Y se quedó petrificado con lo que vio. Frente a él Haruka ingresaba tímidamente a la habitación, tenía puestas una largas orejitas de conejo en color negro, que se mimetizaban perfectamente con el color de su pelo, eran lacias y le llegaban al pecho. Llevaba puesta una sudadera azul con capucha que combinaba con sus ojos, calcetas también azules que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una tanguita negra, que al acercarse, el más alto pudo ver que se trataba de un colaless con una coqueta y esponjosa colita, del mismo color de sus orejas.

 **-Ha-Haru…**

 **-Puu~** fue todo lo que respondió.

 **-E-eres un conejito.**

El movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Se veía tan adorable y sexy, Makoto acercó sus manos y acaricio las piernas de su chico, tan suaves, tan perfectas…. continuo hasta tocar su trasero, terso y redondo, toco luego la colita de conejo…

 **-Este es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida…** diciendo esto se levantó y lo beso ferozmente acercándolo a él. Haruka pudo sentir el duro miembro del ojiverde haciendo presión contra su estómago, y es que con la increíble vista que le estaba ofreciendo, sumado al alcohol que habían bebido, fue imposible controlar su libido, estaba totalmente excitado.

Coló una mano a través de la polera y comenzó a tocar su pecho, con la otra tocaba y apretaba su trasero.

 **-Ah.. mhh.**

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, esa noche había decidido que actuaría como un verdadero conejo y no diría ninguna palabra.

 **-Oh… Haru…**

La temperatura corporal del conejito comenzó a subir, podía sentir la habilidosa lengua de su chico recorrer por completo su boca, a veces tiernamente y otras mordiendo sus labios con furia. A Haru le encantaba sentirse atrapado por los fuerte bazos de ese hombre, sentir como toca con desesperación todo su cuerpo, la manera tan frenética en que lo desea. El más alto lo tomó por los muslos y lo levantó, de esta manera el pelinegro pudo sentir más claramente el erguido pene de su pareja haciendo presión en su trasero, él se aferró al cuello del mayor y continuó devorando su boca. Lo tuvo en alto por algunos momentos, ya que le encantaba sostenerlo así, luego lo depositó sobre la cama y continuó besando ahora su cuello, su clavícula, subió su polera y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su pezones.

 **-ah… ummngh… p-pu~**

Makoto sonrió divertido y lo miró a los ojos con rostro apasionado.

 **-¿No dirás nada Haru-chan?**

Él movió la cabeza negativamente.

 **-¿Porque eres un conejito?**

Asintió con expresión inocente. Si era posible, el más alto ahora estaba aún más excitado.

 **-Date vuelta, quiero ver esa colita de más cerca.**

El pelinegro así lo hizo y se ubicó apoyando sus codos contra el colchón, de manera que su culito quedaba levantado y expuesto. Makoto acercó sus manos y tocó esa piel, tersa y blanca que contrastaba con ese pompón negro que hacía de cola. El chico delfín pudo sentir la respiración caliente de su novio chocar contra su piel, sintió sus dedos tocando con delicadeza y luego la humedad y calor de su lengua recorrerlo desde los muslos hasta lo más alto de sus glúteos. Estuvieron así un par de minutos, el más alto estaba extasiado y feliz de poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo sin restricción, y el más bajo comenzaba a impacientarse, deseaba con desesperación sentir en su interior la hombría de su novio.

 **-P-pu-u~**

 **-¿Qué pasa Haru-chan?**

 **-Pu~** _volvió a decir mirándolo hacia atrás y moviendo la cadera de lado a lado._

 **-Si no me dices claramente lo que quieres no podré saberlo.**

 **-mmm…** respondió con rostro inocente y sonrojado, llevó una mano hasta su trasero y abrió sus nalgas, exponiendo su entrada, rosada y necesitada, el conejito lo miró a los ojos, rogando por ser llenado.

 **-¿Quieres que me aparee contigo conejito pervertido?... ¿acaso estás en celo?**

Haru movió su cabeza diciendo que sí, luego movió nuevamente su cadera.

 **-Espera un poco más ¿sí? Solo un poco más…** le habló casi jadeante.

Acercó su rostro a los suaves pliegues de Haru, movió hacia un lado la pequeña ropa interior que llevaba puesta y llevó su boca hasta tocar aquel lugar que el menor tanto deseaba.

 **-Ah…**

El pelinegro comenzó a respirar de manera agitada y daba suaves gemidos, al sentir los besos ardientes que Tachibana depositaba entre sus nalgas.

 **-Ponte de espaldas.**

El conejito obedeció sin dudarlo.

 **-Ahora abre tus piernas.**

Así lo hizo. Makoto tomó entre sus manos el necesitado miembro de Haru y lo llevó hasta su boca cuando se disponía a continuar, el pelinegro tocó su hombro y apuntó hacia la almohada.

El chico orca miró un poco confundido y la movió. Bajo el cojín había una botella de lubricante y un juguete de plástico en forma de zanahoria, el joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

 **-Ha-ru…** _articuló sonrojado…_

El conejito por su parte miraba la entrepierna de su acompañante, que sobresalía enormemente atrapada en su ropa interior. Acercó su mano y lo acarició por sobre la tela, al sentir ese toque el más alto lo miró interesado.

 **-¿Lo quieres?**

El asintió.

Makoto sonrió y se quitó la ropa que aún le quedaba, se recostó sobre la cama y tomó su miembro, luego lo movió lentamente y miró a su pareja:

 **-Ven, aquí está** _Le habló con voz ronroneante._

Haruka se acercó inmediatamente, como una mascota a quien le muestran su juguete favorito. Se subió sobre su pareja, y tomó su miembro con la boca, dejando el suyo sobre el rostro de la orca.

 **-Ah…**

Un sonido de satisfacción salió de los labios de Makoto al sentir el calor y la humedad de la boca de Haru devorando su hombría. Él por su parte tomo los objetos que el muchacho le había ofrecido y se dispuso a jugar un poco. Abrió el envase de lubricante y derramó bastante del espeso líquido sobre la zanahoria de juguete, luego hizo a un lado la escasa ropa interior del pelinegro y pasó un dedo ansioso por sobre su agujerito, luego acercó el vegetal falso introduciéndolo lentamente y con relativa facilidad.

 **-Mng..ah…**

Haruka dejó por un momento lo que hacía y gimió sonoramente, sintiendo como ese objeto frio se abría paso en su interior y como rápidamente absorbía su calor.

 **-mmmnhh.**

 **-¿Se siente bien?**

 **-ahhh**

 **-¿Eso es un sí?**

El chico movió su cadera hacia abajo, introduciendo el juguete aún más en su interior, demostrando que le encantaba.

 **-Ya veo… pero no descuides lo que estas haciendo…** diciendo esto movió su cadera de manera que su miembro rozara el rostro de su amante. El pelinegro obedeció y volvió a aprisionarlo entre sus labios.

 **-Ah… mngh…**

Se mantuvieron así por varios minutos, Nanase chupando y lamiendo con devoción el falo de Tachibana, y este concentrado en penetrarlo con el curioso juguete que su chico le había dado. Luego de un tiempo el más alto pasó su lengua desde el miembro del pelinegro hasta los testículos, luego le dio una palmada en el trasero.

 **-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente juego ¿no crees?**

El chico de ojos azules se incorporó. Por su rostro corrían restos de saliva, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y algunas lágrimas se asomaban, como dos lagunas prontas a desbocarse, debido lo profundo que llegó a engullir el miembro ajeno. Makoto se sonrojó… verlo de esa manera aumentó su deseo por poseerlo.

 **-Ven…**

Se levantó quedando de rodillas sobre la cama, Haru se ubicó junto a él y rodeo su cuello con ambas manos, le regaló un beso ansioso y lleno de pasión. Luego sin esperar instrucciones, se separó de él y se acomodó, apoyando sus brazos en la cama. El ojiverde acaricio su espalda y el la arqueó instintivamente, como un animal en celo. Sin poder resistirlo más el muchacho acercó su pene a los redondos glúteos que se le ofrecían y se hundió lentamente en él. La misma sensación cálida de ser aprisionado por su interior, la que había sentido tantas veces, lo hizo gemir roncamente… jamás se cansaría de eso. Comenzó a moverse despacio mientras lo sostenía firmemente por la cadera.

 **-mngh… ah…**

Haruka suspiraba y gemía despacio, no quería despertar a sus huéspedes, pero no podía evitar emitir esos sonidos, era tan satisfactorio sentir a Makoto llenándolo de esa manera, poseyéndolo y haciéndolo sentir como el único en su vida.

 **-Oh Haru…**

El mayor estaba un poco desesperado, la verdad es que el juego previo lo había alborotado al máximo y no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo más soportaría sin venirse. Lo mismo ocurría con Haruka, quien jadeaba y temblaba cada vez que el mayor rozaba su próstata.

 **-P-uu~**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

Preguntó y lo embistió con fuerza.

 **-Ah… ahmng…**

El conejito se quejó sonoramente y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, el calor se agolpó en su entrepierna, estaba próximo a acabar. Makoto comenzó a moverse con rapidez y firmeza, sobre el cuerpo sudoroso y tambaleante de su amante, la temperatura de sus cuerpos se disparaba y los gemidos y jadeos de placer se multiplicaban en la habitación. Lo embistió con fiereza y repetidamente, concentrado y deseoso de hacer que su chico tuviera una experiencia gloriosa. Sin embargo aunque deseaba seguir ya no pudo contenerse

 **-Ha-ru voy a….**

Lo mismo pasaba con el pelinegro

 **-Mnng Ma-mako… ah…**

No pudo soportarlo más y se dejó llevar por el delicioso orgasmo que lo invadió, sintiendo como era penetrado ahora más rápidamente por el mayor, como él se quejaba y se desbordaba en su interior, y luego sintiéndolo moverse despacio, dando una ultimas estocadas sigilosas y llenas de lujuria.

Se separaron exhaustos y se tendieron sobre la cama intentando recuperar el aliento.

 **-Eso… fue increíble.**

El pelinegro lo miró con sus ojos a punto de cerrarse.

 **-Sí…**

Y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Makoto lo besó en la frente con esa devoción casi religiosa que solo tenía para él, lo tapó con las mantas y se acomodó a su lado, rindiéndose también al cansancio de esa loca noche.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

Ya era cerca del medio día cuando el padre de Sousuke fue hasta la habitación de su hijo para ver cómo estaban, ya que los sintieron llegar a casa de madrugada. Se paró frente a la habitación y tocó la puerta. Al no haber respuesta la abrió y se extrañó al ver solo ropa sobre la cama de su hijo, su rostro fue de completo asombro al ver que en el futón junto a la cama, él y el chico Matsuoka dormían juntos. Rin estaba de espaldas pero al sentir el sonido de la puerta, aún dormido se giró y quedo de frente junto al otro muchacho, este al sentirlo lo abrazó con ternura y lo atrajo hacia su pecho… Rin abrió los ojos de golpe. _"Oh no… " –pensó-_ y es que el aliento a alcohol que su novio exhalaba le revolvió el estómago y sintió fuertes ganas de vomitar. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió al baño, alcanzó a ver al señor Yamazaki parado en la puerta, casi se le salió el corazón del susto, pero no pudo detenerse, de verdad se sentía mal. Llegó a toda carrera al sanitario y comenzó hacer arcadas y a vaciar su pobre estómago. Por su parte el castaño se removió en la cama al sentir los sonidos que su chico emitía desde su baño. Abrió perezosamente los ojos…

 **-¿Rin?... ¿Estás bien?**

Se sentó con algo de dificultad y quedó pasmado al ver a su padre, mirándolo también asombrado desde el umbral de su habitación.

 **-Papá…**

.

.

Continuará…

¡Ya! Por fin terminé, espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido demasiado corto TwT sé que demoré mucho en hacerlo pero la inspiración andaba a kilómetros de mí ¡Perdónenme! Y muchas pero muchas gracias por esperarme. ¡Las y los amo mucho!


	10. Chapter 10

Una nueva entrega! pensaba tenerlo para año nuevo, pero ya ven, volvía a atrasarme... en fin a leer!

Emm y prepárense, no es muy lindo lo que viene.

.

.

.

 **-¡¿P-PERO QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?!**

Sousuke, quien apenas había abierto los ojos, despertó inmediatamente con el grito de su padre y el rostro iracundo con que lo miraba.

 **-¡RESPONDE! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS ACOSTADO CON RIN?**

Rin tembló al escuchar el grito encolerizado del señor Yamazaki " _maldición que vamos a hacer… estúpido Sousuke… tch… estúpido yo! Mmmgh"_ volvió a sentir náuseas y a inclinarse sobre el retrete.

Por su parte el otro muchacho estaba como pasmado, mirando a su padre sin decir nada. Acababa de despertar, tenía resaca, su cabeza dolía como nunca, sentía una sed terrible y ahora como si no fuera suficiente su padre estaba ahí, gritándole y mirándolo como un animal salvaje.

 **-No te quedes callado ¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!**

Al escuchar los gritos de su esposo, la señora Yamazaki corrió hasta la habitación para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

 **-Cariño que pasa ¿por qué estas gritando así?** _preguntó asustada._

 **-Pasa que acabo de encontrar a Sousuke acostado junto al chico Matsuoka** _respondió usando un tono de voz un poco más bajo_ **… el muy cobarde está en baño… ah pero me va a oír…**

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia el sanitario dispuesto a sacar al pelirrojo, en ese momento Sousuke reaccionó, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se paró frente a su padre.

 **-¡No te atrevas a molestarlo!**

 **-Quítate** – _dijo y lo apartó de un manotazo._

Inmediatamente el castaño volvió a parase frente al mayor, esta vez notoriamente enojado.

 **-¡DIJE QUE NO TE ATREVAS A MOLESTARLO!**

 **-¡CÁLLATE!**

Diciendo esto le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

 **-¡POR DIOS KAZUKI DETENTE!** _Esta vez fue su madre quien gritó, aterrorizada al ver a su marido, un hombre muy tranquilo, golpeando por primera vez a su hijo_ ¡ **NO LE HAGAS DAÑO POR FAVOR!**

Ella se interpuso entre el hombre y su hijo quien había caído al piso.

 **-Sousuke ¿estás bien?**

El joven la miró furioso

 **-Sácalo de aquí mamá.**

 **-¿Cómo te atreves?** _Preguntó el hombre lleno de ira_

 **-¡KAZUKI!** - _gritó su esposa-_ **No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo pero no voy a permitir que golpees a Sousuke ni una sola vez más ¿entendiste? Vamos a salir de aquí** _se volteó hacia su hijo_. **Báñate, en diez minutos te quiero en el salón, vas a explicarme por qué tu padre está tan furioso, y por qué dice que dormiste con Rin. Vamos** – _tomó a su marido de un brazo y salió junto a él._

Sousuke se sentó unos momentos, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido. Se levantó e ingresó al cuarto de baño. Rin estaba temblando, sentado en el suelo apoyado en el inodoro, aun vomitando.

 **-¡Rin!** - _Dijo asustado de verlo tan mal._

Se acercó y se ubicó tras él, lo tomó por la cintura, con la otra mano apartó los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su cara.

 **-De-jame… estoy su-cio** _-le dijo entre arcadas._

 **-Eso no me importa Rin** - _respondió con una voz dulce, inexplicablemente dulce a los oídos del pelirrojo._

 **-Ghwah…**

Ni siquiera pudo decir algo más, las náuseas eran tan fuertes, el olor a humo de cigarro se sentía tan intenso en su piel, en su pelo, incluso el olor a alcohol en el aliento de su novio, todo era tan asqueroso… y no solo eso, el haber escuchado la pelea entre Sousuke y su padre, una pelea causada por su culpa, solo lo hacía sentir más enfermo. Probablemente Hayato reaccionaria igual o peor que el padre de Sou si hubiese sido él quién los encontrara… una alarma se encendió en su mente _¿Y si le contaban lo sucedido a su familia, si el señor Yamazaki decidiera llamar a su casa y contar lo sucedido? Mierda… no… ¡no!_

 **-Sou-** intentó hablar pero no pudo, respiró agitadamente, intentando desesperadamente recuperar aire…

 **-Tranquilo Rin, mi padre no llamará a tu casa, mi mamá no lo dejará, al menos no antes de hablar conmigo. Ahora solo respira, cálmate… de todos modos, pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo.**

El pelirrojo sintió alivio al escuchar esas palabras, salidas con tanta calma y seguridad de los labios de Sousuke. Por suerte él y su novio compartían la misma relación telepática que Makoto y Haruka. Continúo respirando, cada vez más lento hasta que ya casi no sentía náuseas.

 **-Creo… que ya, ya estoy mejor… gra-cias.**

 **-Bien.**

El castaño lo ayudó a levantarse y llegar hasta el lavabo, abrió la llave y lo ayudó a limpiarse y enjuagar su boca. Rin levantó su rostro ya limpio, y vio a su novio a través del espejo. Un gran moretón se formaba en su mejilla y estaba un poco hinchada.

 **-¡S-sousuke!**

Volteó hacia él y tocó su rostro con cuidado.

 **-Esto es mi culpa… perdóname…** _dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

El más alto o miró con ternura.

 **-No llores, Rin, esto no es tu culpa… ni mía… ¿o acaso tú crees que es malo que me haya enamorado de ti?**

 _Rin movió la cabeza negativamente._

 **-Voy a hablar con ellos y todo se solucionará ¿sí?**

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo lo miró con la misma tristeza.

 **-Debo bañarme… ven.**

Lo tomó de la mano y caminó con el hasta la ducha, abrió la llave y se quitó la ropa. Luego se metió bajo el chorro de agua.

 **-¿Qué esperas? Ven.**

 **-¿Q-qué? Yo no voy a entrar contigo…**

Sousuke lo miró a los ojos, tomó su mano y jaló de él.

 **-¡Oi!**

Lo metió con playera y bóxer bajo el agua, luego lo abrazó.

 **-Sou que demonios estás pensan…do…**

Dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Sousuke estaba temblando. Sorprendido, se quedó estático por algunos segundos. Rin nunca había visto a su novio de esa manera, el siempre actuaba estoico frente cualquier circunstancia, justo como hacía segundos atrás, lo vio llorar un par de veces cuando niños, también lo vio enojado y triste, pero nunca lo sintió temblando atemorizado como ahora. Lo abrazó con fuerza y cuidando de no tocar su mejilla lastimada... Comprendió que la compostura de momentos atrás solo había sido una pequeña actuación. Sabía lo mucho que Sousuke quiere a su padre, la relación estrecha que tienen y lo mucho que ha de dolerle que haya reaccionado tan mal frente a esta situación.

- **Sou…** _trató de clamarlo_ **tu padre reaccionó así sólo porque fue sorpresivo para él vernos de esa manera… vas a ver que luego de hablar con él va a cambiar de parecer… con el pasar de los días va a retractarse, tu padre te quiere Sousuke… no temas.**

El castaño asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Además… no importa lo que pase, voy a estar contigo ¿sí? así como tú me apoyas yo también quiero ser tu fortaleza…**

 **-Gracias…**

 **-Eres mi novio y mi mejor amigo… no tienes que agradecer, es normal que quiera apoyarte…**

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla sana.

 **-Tranquilo, no voy a dejarte solo en esto… ahora vamos a ducharnos y a enfrentarlo ¿sí?**

Sousuke asintió.

 **-Bien, todo… todo va a estar bien.** _El pelirrojo le sonrió intentando parecer calmado._

Se ducharon y se vistieron en silencio, la tensión en sus cuerpos solo aumentaba, poco había durado la calma en su reciente relación, nunca imaginaron que serían descubiertos tan pronto… fueron descuidados, lamentablemente.

 **-Rin…** _lo miró con tristeza_ **-no quiero que pases un mal rato, déjame esto a mí. Espérame aquí.**

 **-Dije que voy a acompañarte y es lo que haré, así que vamos.**

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, Sousuke no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Cuando llegaron a la sala sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá con expresión seria, horriblemente seria. Ellos tomaron asiento en el mueble de en frente.

 **-Tienes agallas Matsuoka** - _dijo el hombre en un tono burlón._

 **-Ya te había dicho que no lo molestes** - _respondió su hijo enojado._

 **-¡Silencio!** _Su madre estaba notablemente enfadada_. **Van a explicarme lo que está pasando y no quiero ninguna mentira, hablen.**

Sousuke dio un pesado suspiro.

 **-Mamá, papá…** - _dijo intentado mantener la calma-_ **no es ningún misterio para ustedes lo importante que Rin es para mí, desde que éramos niños hasta el día de hoy él es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero…**

 **-¿Y por eso duermes con él?** _-preguntó el hombre de manera sarcástica._

 **-Déjalo hablar Kazuki por el amor de Dios** - _le reprocho su mujer-_ **debe haber una buena explicación para todo esto.**

 **-Yo…** _continuó el castaño_ **me enamoré de él** _diciendo esto los miró de frente._ **Yo… amo a Rin y es mi novio desde hace algunas semanas.**

Sus padres se quedaron en silencio mirándolos incrédulos.

 **-¿Es broma cierto?** _Dijo su madre de manera fría._

 **-No lo es** - _esta vez fue Rin quien habló-_ **no hay manera de que bromeemos con algo como esto.**

.

Silencio

 **.**

 **-Váyanse de mi casa.** _El señor Yamazaki los miró con desprecio_. **Salgan antes de que los saque a patadas.**

 **-Papá yo-** _el castaño no alcanzó a terminar la frase._

 **-Hazle caso a tu padre Sousuke, toma tu bolso y sal de aquí, vete al internado, hablaremos en la semana con más calma… no quiero verte en este minuto.** _Dijo su madre en un tono increíblemente frío._

El pelirrojo y su novio se levantaron en silencio y volvieron a la habitación, tomaron lo necesario y caminaron fuera, cuando iban saliendo Sousuke quiso pedirles que no le dijeran a los Matsuoka lo ocurrido.

 **-Por favor no le di-**

 **-¡LÁRGATE!** _Su padre le gritó con auténtico odio._

 **-Tch…**

El castaño apretó su puño y salió. Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que el más alto se detuvo.

 **-Sousuke.**

Rin se volteó y pudo ver lo que temía, su amado tiburón ballena estaba llorando y temblaba como una hoja. Se acercó él, soltó su bolso y lo abrazó con fuerza, con todo el amor que podía demostrarle. El más alto lo abrazó también, acurrucándose en su cuello, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

 _Por qué todo tuvo que volverse así… mi padre siempre me ha demostrado su apoyo, su cariño… cuando le conté que quería ser policía, cuando le conté que era para visitar a Rin, él me apoyó… entonces… ¿por qué ahora me rechaza de esta manera?... y mi mamá… pensé que sería más comprensiva, pero ella también me rechazó… ¿Por qué no pueden entender que simplemente estoy enamorado de Rin?, ¿es tan malo?, ¿es tan incorrecto?... no… sé que el amor es algo bueno… esto que siento por él no puede estar mal…_

 **-Sousuke…** - _Rin le habló mientras acariciaba su espalda-_ **vamos a superar esto… probablemente en mi casa reaccionen igual o peor… pero eso no importa, ya lo entendí. No somos nosotros lo que estamos mal, son ellos, el amor que siento por ti es algo bueno, es el sentimiento más profundo que experimentado** – _suspira-_ **y de ninguna manera podría estar mal. Pase lo que pase, lo único que no quiero es perderte, si es necesario irme de casa, vivir en la calle, no me importa, no voy a dejarte.**

 **-Rin… no qui-ero que pases por es-to, no quiero ver-te sufrir…** - _le dijo entre sollozos._

 **-Créeme que sufriría más si no te tengo conmigo.**

 **-Pero** _ **…**_ _-Vas a irte… irás a estudiar a Australia y vas a dejarme, de nuevo… Rin…_

Sousuke quiso poner sus pensamientos en palabras pero no fue capaz, no quería interferir en la vida de ese chico, no quería cortar sus alas, él debía permitir que cumpliera sus sueños.

Rin por su parte también se hundió en pensamientos.

 _¿Cómo es posible que los Yamazaki hayan tratado a su único hijo de esa manera?… echarlo de casa solo porque está enamorado de otro chico…. mierda… estoy tan enojado… seguramente lo mismo va a pasar en mi casa justo ahora, tenemos que estar preparados… no puedo creer que yo haya sido tan imbécil como para querer ocultar lo que siento por Sou, para inventar una estúpida mentira y meter a Mei en esto, soy tan idiota… no podemos seguir así, si lo saben lo enfrentaré… pero… si es posible guardar el secreto hasta nuestra graduación no diré nada, hasta que deba marcharme a la universidad… en Tokio… porque no pienso abandonar nuevamente a la persona que más quiero, no iré a Australia esta vez, no voy a dejarte Sousuke._

Continúo abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda con ternura, hasta que notó que el mayor comenzaba a calmarse.

 **-Esta noche me iré contigo a Samezuka… iremos a mi casa ahora, si ellos ya se enteraron voy a enfrentarlos, tomaré mis cosas y nos largamos. Si es que aún no saben nada, diré que iremos a entrenar un poco más antes de la graduación, y cuando llegue el día en que deba irme a la universidad voy a decirles todo. Por ahora, al menos, diré que tu prima y yo terminamos, no quiero que ella siga involucrada en esto.**

 **-Rin…**

Sousuke estaba sorprendido, Rin estaba tan decidido, tan seguro… sintió su corazón en calma, siempre era él quien le daba apoyo cuando el pelirrojo lloraba, cuando sentía inseguridad… pero ahora que era él quien estaba sintiéndose así, Rin estaba dándole su apoyo, actuando seguro y confiado para darle calma. Sonrió levemente y lo apretó entre sus brazos.

 **-Gracias…**

 _Sonrió_ – **Ya te dije que no es necesario que me des las gracias…. ¿te sientes mejor? Porque deberíamos seguir, estamos dando un pequeño espectáculo aquí.**

Y es que estaban en medio de la calle, donde muchos transeúntes los miraban curiosos mientras pasaban por ahí.

 **-Lo sé, pero el resto de la gente es lo que menos me importa en este momento… aunque ya me siento mucho mejor, así que sigamos.**

Deshizo el abrazo y sacó un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro. Rin lo miraba enternecido. Después ambos tomaron sus bolsos.

 **-¿Vamos?**

 **-Vamos.**

Siguieron caminando en dirección a la casa de los Matsuoka. Llegaron a los pocos minutos al parque que estaba a un par de cuadras.

 **-Espérame aquí, tienes el rostro hinchado y no quiero que hagan preguntas incómodas, voy a traerte algo para eso. Vuelvo enseguida.**

 **-¡No!** - _Dijo asustado-_ **Rin ¿y si mis padres ya llamaron?, ¿y si tienes que enfrentarlos tú solo? Déjame ir contigo.**

 **-No creo que les hayan avisado, Sousuke… mira, espérame 15 minutos, si no vuelvo en ese tiempo vas por mí ¿Sí?**

 **-… Está bien… pero solo 15 minutos, ni un segundo más.**

 **-Ok.**

Caminó en dirección a su casa, Gou estaba en el sillón del pórtico, leyendo una revista.

 **-¡Oniichan!**

 **-H-hola** **Gou** _uff aquí aún no saben nada… ¡qué alivio!_

 **-¿Cómo te fue en casa de Mei?**

Rin la miró confundido… - _seguramente mi madre inventó eso para no decir que estaba en casa de Haru…mamá… gracias… pero es bueno que tocara el tema, puedo empezar a terminar con las mentiras ahora mismo-_

 **-No muy bien, terminamos.**

 **-¿Qué?** _dijo sorprendida_ **¿cómo que terminaron, por qué?**

 **-Tsk… es solo que, somos muy diferentes.**

 **-Pero… se veían tan bien hace unos días, no puedo creerlo… ¿le hiciste algo?**

 **-No… no le hice nada, pero me di cuenta de que pensamos muy diferente y eso sólo traería problemas en el futuro, por eso decidí que era mejor terminar lo antes posible. Sé que ella te simpatizaba, lo** **siento.**

Sin dar más detalles ingresó a su hogar, vio que su madre estaba en la sala y fue a saludarla. Ella lo vio y lo saludó alegre.

 **-Mi amor ¿Cómo te fue?**

 **-Bien.**

 **-No te ves bien…** _su madre pudo notar claramente la tristeza en los ojos de Rin._

 **-¡Terminó con Mei-chan!** - _dijo la pelirroja ingresando a la casa._

 **-¿Qué?** _Preguntó y miró sorprendida a su hijo._

 **-Es difícil de explicar mamá** – _suspira-_ **pero me di cuenta de que no somos compatibles… además ¿no crees que íbamos demasiado rápido?**

 **-Es verdad… pero aun así, es una verdadera lástima.**

 **-Ella era buena para ti oniichan no sé en qué estás pensando…**

 **-...No cambiaré de opinión** - _respondió serio y luego miró a su madre-_ **Mamá, me iré a Samezuka ahora, ya casi acaban las clases y quiero aprovechar la piscina y mi privilegio de capitán, tengo las llaves y acceso a las instalaciones… quiero entrenar todo lo que pueda antes de entrar a la universidad.**

 **-Pero acabas de llegar, podrías ir más tarde ¿no?**

 **-N-no, prefiero llegar temprano.**

 **-Está bien… como desees querido ¿te preparo algo para llevar, sándwiches?**

 **-Sí por favor.**

 **-Bien.**

 **-Voy por mis cosas**

El chico subió al segundo piso mientras su hermana se ubicaba junto a su madre.

 **-No lo entiendo… ellos se veían bien, felices…**

 **-Así son las relaciones mi linda… -** _dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, seguida de la pelirroja-_ **aunque es extraño que tu hermano se haya atrevido a presentarnos a una chica y que finalmente duraran tan poco… algo más debe haber sucedido, tal vez por eso también quiere estar solo y volver antes a Samezuka. Pero no quiero presionarlo, más adelante le preguntaré y hablaremos con calma.**

Las mujeres escucharon a puerta abrirse, segundos después Hayato ingresaba al hogar.

 **-Buenas tardes hermosas.**

 **-¡Papi!**

 **-Hola mi pequeña** - _dijo abrazándola._

 **-Bienvenido** - _le saludó su esposa con una bella sonrisa._

 **-Tadaima.**

 **-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?** - _Le preguntó mientras preparaba emparedados para su hijo._

 **-Bien, muy bien.**

 **-Me alegro.**

 **-¿Y Rin?**

 **-Está arriba arreglado su bolso, volverá al internado para usar un poco más la piscina y entrenar antes de que deba entrar a la universidad.**

 **-Me alegro, es bueno que se tome su futuro tan seriamente.**

 **-Papá mi-**

 **-Gou querida** - _interrumpió su madre-_ **¿puedes traerme algunas papas de la alacena? quiero preparar algo delicioso para esta noche.**

 **-O-ok.**

La chica se levantó y salió en busca del pedido. Su madre la miró alejarse, sabía que su hija le contaría a su padrastro sobre la ruptura de Rin, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era bueno que tocara el tema en ese minuto, por eso la mandó a buscar algo.

 **-Querido** - _mirando a su esposo-_ **ve a cambiarte ropa para puedas descansar.**

 **-Claro, voy en seguida.**

Cuando el hombre salía en dirección a su habitación Rin bajaba hacia la cocina.

 **-Buenas tardes Hayato.**

 **-Hola Rin, tu madre dice que vas a entrenar, me alegro.**

 **-Sí, como estuve en reposo la semana pasada y quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdí.**

En ese momento el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar

 **-Yo contesto** - _dijo el hombre._

Rin continuó caminando hacia la cocina.

 **-Ten hijo, preparé cuatro.**

 **-¡Gracias mamá!** - _le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla._

 **-¿QUÉ?**

Ambos escucharon un grito de furia proveniente del dueño de casa.

Rin se quedó paralizado de temor.

.

.

.  
Casa Nanase.

La luz del sol llegó hasta el rostro de Makoto, quien se removió en la cama aún soñoliento, abrió apenas los ojos y vio un tanto borroso a su dulce conejito durmiendo junto a él. Se movió para abrazarlo pero se percató del terrible dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo, y también una sed tremenda. Suspiró adolorido y se levantó con cuidado.

 **-Nunca más vuelvo a beber…** dijo apesadumbrado.

Caminó lentamente hasta salir de la habitación y entrar al baño. Se miró al espejo, tenía un rostro terrible, ojeras marcadas y el cabello desordenado. Abrió la llave y mojó su cara, luego bebió un poco de agua. Sintió el desagradable olor del humo de cigarrillo en su pelo, así que se metió a la ducha.

Haruka escuchó el agua correr en el cuarto de baño y despertó lentamente, en similares condiciones que su novio. Se quedó un rato acostado, intentando volver a dormirse, sin resultado, realmente necesitaba tomar agua. Se levantó y se percató de que aun llevaba puesta su coqueta ropa interior de conejo. Con absoluta pereza se quitó el colaless y se puso el pantalón de su pijama, nada más. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina. Bajó las escaleras intentando no ser ruidoso, pero la verdad sentía que las piernas le pesaban una tonelada, así que no fue posible pasar desapercibido. Llegó a su destino, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella con lo que quedaba del jugo natural que prepararon el día anterior, se sirvió en un vaso grande y caminó hasta la sala.

 **-Haru-chan.**

Nagisa se había asomado desde la habitación de invitados.

 **-Hola.**

 **-Haru-chan que bueno que despertaste…**

Nagisa se veía realmente asustado.

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Rei-chan… él… vomitó en la habitación… está aún medio dormido ¡ayúdame por favor!**

Haruka lo miró demostrando algo de molestia, luego volvió a beber de su vaso.

 **-Por favor…**

 **-¿Es mucho?**

 **-N-no tanto, pero ensució el futón.**

 **-Tsk…**

 _Si no le costara tanto expresarse, probablemente en este instante tendría la misma cara que pone Rin-chan cuando está enojado_ -pensó Nagisa.

 **-Sígueme.**

 **-Sí.** _Le obedeció, sabía que en gran parte era su culpa._

El pelinegro bebió un poco más y le paso el vaso a Nagisa para que bebiera el resto, seguramente él también estaba sediento. Luego fueron juntos al cuarto de lavado, de allí tomaron traperos, un balde con agua y limpiadores. Se dirigieron a la habitación donde el pobre Rei estaba semi-consciente. Entraron, el olor era espantoso, el chico estaba recostado con la cabeza hacia fuera donde había un charco de suciedad, abrió los ojos y los vio.

 **-Ha-ruka… senpai…**

 **-Tranquilo Rei…** - _le dijo con calma-_ **vamos a limpiar.**

 **-Es-to… no es hermoso para nada…**

Haruka y Nagisa se miraron y sonrieron divertidos ante la absurda preocupación de Rei.

 **-No Rei-chan, esto es horrible en realidad, pero es también mi culpa así que te ayudaré.**

Ambos se pusieron tapabocas y comenzaron a limpiar el desastre. Rei se quedó mirando fijamente al pelinegro mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y a quitarse la ropa manchada.

 **-¿Por qué Haruka-senpai es un conejo?**

 **-¿uh?** - _En ese instante recién se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puestas las orejitas._

 **-Yo me preguntaba lo mismo ja ja ja pero no quería molestarte aún más Haru-chan.**

 **-No les interesa… -** _respondió serio._

 **-HARU~**

Escucharon la voz de Makoto quien bajaba hacia la cocina.

 **-ESTAMOS ACÁ MAKO-CHAN.**

 **-No grites Nagisa-kun… me duele la cabeza…**

 **-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!**

 **-A mí también me duele…**

 **-Lo siento Haru-chan.**

El más alto llegó hasta ellos y se sonrojó al ver a su amante aún pareciendo un conejito.

 **-¡H-haru!**

 **-Oh… ya veo por qué Haru-chan es un conejo Ha ha ha ¡eres afortunado Mako-chan! -** _dijo riendo, no importaba la situación, Nagisa no perdería una oportunidad tan buena para molestarlos._

 **-¡Nagisa!** _-respondió Makoto_ _avergonzado-_ **…¿Y qué pasó con Rei?** - _preguntó sorprendido al verlo medio desnudo sobre la cama._

 **-Estaba muy ebrio y vomitó el futón… estamos limpiando. -** Respondió el menor.

 _Makoto miró a su amigo de manera compasiva_ **-¿Les ayudo?**

 **-Llévalo a la ducha para que se bañe -** _le indicó el pelinegro-_ **su bolso es el rojo que está en esa esquina, debe tener ropa ahí, pero si hace falta puedes pasarle algo mío.**

 **-Ok, vamos Rei.** _Lo ayudó a levantarse y caminó con él en dirección al sanitario._

Así transcurrió la tarde, terminaron de limpiar y lavaron las cosas, después fueron a ducharse. Ninguno tenía ganas de comer, cualquier cosa les provocaba malestar, solo estuvieron bebiendo líquidos sentados en la sala, viendo televisión. Todos excepto Nagisa, como él había bebido menos era el único sin resaca y con apetito, así que estaba recostado sobre la alfombra comiendo un cupcake y bebiendo té.

 **-Nunca más en mi vida tomaré una bebida alcohólica…** - _dijo el chico de anteojos-_ **lo siento, estoy tan avergonzado.**

 **-Es lo menos hermoso que has hecho en la vida Rei-chan jajaja**

 **-No es divertido Nagisa-kun ¡y en gran parte es tu culpa!**

 **-Lo sé… ya me disculpé ¿si?**

 **-Bueno… no es para tanto Rei, no es como si fueras el único al que le ha pasado algo así, te aseguro que Sousuke debe estar en las mismas condiciones que tú.**

 **-¿Sousuke?** _preguntó Haru._

 **-Él me dijo que podía llamarlo por su nombre** _respondió el mayor._

 **-…ya veo…**

 **-¡Haru-chan está celoso!**

El pelinegro solo se quedó en silencio, un poco sonrojado, pero recordó algo importante.

 **-Cierto…**

 **-¿Qué pasa?** - _Preguntó su novio._

 **-Sobre ellos, Rin y Yamazaki… Rin me envió un texto anoche, pidiendo que no le cuenten a nadie sobre lo que ellos tienen.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Él no quiere decirlo.**

 **-¿Por qué?** - _Volvió a preguntar el rubiecito._

 **-¡Nagisa-kun! -** _Le reprochó Rei._

 **-Creo que…** - _interrumpió el más alto-_ **él no está preparado para decirlo, pero como sabe que nosotros no tenemos prejuicios sobre el tema, como sabe que Haru y yo somos novios y que ustedes lo aceptaron, él se sintió en confianza para decírnoslo.**

 **-Bueno, si Rin-san tuvo la consideración de contarnos es porque realmente confía en nosotros y nos quiere mucho.**

 **-Somos sus amigos** – _dijo el rubiecito._

- **Así es** - _apunto el chico de lentes-_ **y como sus amigos debemos respetar sus decisiones, si no quiere que hablemos con nadie más del asunto, no lo haremos.**

 **-Sí, es cierto Rei-chan.**

 **-Él tiene miedo de lo que diga su familia -** _habló Haruka en un tono triste-_ **al parecer son homófobos.**

 **-Qué lástima…** - _respondió Makoto de la misma manera-_ **recuerdo el miedo que yo sentía cuando le contamos a mis padres, incluso sabiendo que ellos no tienen ningún problema con la homosexualidad yo estaba muy asustado de su reacción. Pobre Rin, debe estar aterrorizado de cómo van a tomarlo.**

Haruka asintió.

 **-No tenía idea… pero ahora que lo dicen, Gou-chan tomó bastante mal lo de la relación entre ustedes, recuerdo que ese día se fue sin decir nada y no nos habló hasta el día siguiente en la tarde.**

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, pensando en la situación de su amigo. Hasta que el celular del mayor comenzó a sonar.

 **-¿Aló?**

…

 **-Sí, claro mamá… no hay problema.**

…

 **-En veinte minutos.**

…

 **-Le diré, nos vemos.** _Corta._

 **-Mamá quiere que la acompañe a ver ropa para el bebé y dice si quieres venir con nosotros Haru.**

 **-Me gustaría.**

 **-¿Qué hora es Makoto-senpai?**

 **-Son las 5:10 y creo que ahora sí tengo hambre…**

El pelinegro se levantó

 **-Ven.**

Le habló al rubiecito y caminaron juntos a la cocina.

 **-Lleva platos bajos y vasos a la mesa por favor.**

 **-Sí, Haru-chan.**

Mientras el chico hacía lo que le pidió, él sacó un pastel que tenía reservado en el refrigerador y tomó una botella de té, después se dirigió al comedor.

 **-Haru… -** _su novio lo miró sorprendido._

 **-Esto** - _dijo dejando el pastel sobre la mesa-_ **era una sorpresa, sé cuánto amas el chocolate, así que hice esto solo para ti… pero ya que estamos todos, supongo que está bien compartirlo.**

Era un pastel de chocolate con adornos de fresa y una figurita tallada en chocolate macizo de Iwatobi-chan.

 **-¡Tiene un Iwatobi-chan!** - _exclamó Nagisa._

 **-Sí, es la versión secreta "cumpleaños de Makoto"**

 **-Haru… gracias.** _Makoto lo abrazó agradecido._

Él sonrió, y comenzó a porcionar el pastel, sirviéndole un trozo a cada uno.

 **-Esto es delicioso Haruka-senpai.**

 **-¡Haru-chan eres increíble!**

 _Abrazándolo_ **–Está exquisito, eres el mejor Haru.**

 **-Gracias** - _respondió un poco avergonzado, él no es del tipo al que le gusta ser adulado._

Continuaron comiendo para luego arreglarse y salir. Bajaron juntos hasta la casa de Makoto, donde su madre los esperaba. Luego de eso Rei (ya más recuperado) y Nagisa volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que la señora Tachibana salió en dirección al centro de la ciudad junto a sus hijos y su "yerno".

 **-¿Se divirtieron anoche oniichan?**

 **-S-sí nos divertimos mucho.**

 **-¡Qué bueno!**

 **-¿Salieron? -** _Preguntó la madre-_ **vi que las luces estaban apagadas.**

 **-Eh… sí, salimos -** _respondió un poco nervioso._

 **-Fuimos a un lugar que Nagisa conocía -** _indicó el pelinegro._

 **-¿El pequeñito? Ya veo, que bien.**

 **-Sí, fue divertido -** _añadió el mayor._

Fueron hasta la parada de autobús y tomaron locomoción, para continuar el trayecto hasta el centro comercial. Por fin allí, empezaron ver las tiendas con artículos para bebés.

Los ojos de Haruka se iluminaron al ver una hermosa cuna blanca, era de madera pintada y tenía tiernos adornos de cinta azul. Se quedó detenido contemplándola en silencio.

 **-¿Te gusta esa Haruka?** -preguntó la mujer

 **-Es linda** - _dijo sin despegar los ojos del objeto._

 **-Veamos…** _-mirando la etiqueta-_ **es demasiado cara, que lástima -** _su voz se escuchó triste._

El pelinegro la miró a los ojos.

 **-Yo podría hacer una para el bebé.**

 _Sorprendida_ **-¿Hablas en serio?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Haru -** _dijo su novio-_ **n-no es necesario que hagas algo como eso…**

 **-Pero… yo quiero hacerlo Makoto.**

Él lo miró enternecido.

 **-Si es así, tienes mi ayuda.**

Ambos sonrieron.

 **-Gracias mis amores** - _la señora Tachibana estaba feliz por el ofrecimiento desinteresado de ambos._

 **-Waaaoo eres increíble Haru-niichan** _le dijo la pequeña Ran._

 **-Mira mamá -** _Ren habló desde el pasillo-_ **¡aquí hay ropa muy linda para mi hermanito!**

Ella y los chicos fueron hasta donde estaba el niño y comenzaron a revisar la ropita de bebé quehabía en los estantes.

 **-¿De qué color debería ser?**

 **-¡Rosada!**

 **-Pero tu hermanito es niño hija.**

 **-¿Y que tiene? Nagisa-kun es un niño y le gusta el rosa…**

 **-mmm tienes razón, podríamos comprarle algo de ese color también mi amor.**

 **-Mira Makoto** - _el pelinegro le habló a su novio_ _y le mostró un pequeño conjunto blanco y verde para recién nacido._

 **-Me gusta, es muy lindo.**

 **-Creo que el bebé será muy parecido a ti… se vería bien con esto.**

 **-¿Lo crees?**

 **-Sí… es tu hermano ¿no?**

 **-Jajaja sí, es cierto… es un conjunto bonito, pero me gustaría más comprarle algún juguete ¿vamos a ver peluches?**

Haruka asintió. Caminaron juntos hacia la zona de juguetes.

 **-Mira Haru** - _dijo tomando uno que sobresalía-_ ¡ **un delfín! Es tan bonito… creo que lo compraré.**

Haruka asintió en silencio, después miró entre los juguetes de felpa, buscando una figura en particular, sabía que probablemente habría uno… sus ojos brillaron cuando lo encontró; una orca.

 _Tomándola_ **-Yo le regalaré este.**

 **-¡Una orca!**

 **-Sí… así nos tendrá a los dos.** – _dijo un poco sonrojado._

 **-Eres muy tierno.** – _diciendo esto besó su mejilla._

Así continuó su día, conversando, caminado y comprando lo necesario para la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia Tachibana.

.

.

.

En Samezuka

Sousuke y Rin ingresaban a su habitación en silencio, habían tenido un día verdaderamente horrible. Ambos dejaron sus bolsos en el suelo y se sentaron en la cama del pelirrojo.

 _Suspirando_ - **Que ya acabe este maldito día…**

 **-Sí… estuve a punto de ir a buscarte Rin, si Mei no me hubiese llamado cuando casi se cumplía el tiempo que me dijiste, habría llegado a tu casa.**

 **-Lo siento… la verdad, tuve miedo de algo pasara, estaba por salir cuando sonó el teléfono y Hayato contestó furioso, estaba seguro que era tu padre, pero no, llamaban de su compañía porque un empleado había chocado el auto de un cliente muy importante. No sabes lo aliviado que estaba cuando nos lo dijo…**

 **-Sí… aunque es cuestión de tiempo que lo sepan…** - _comentó apesadumbrado._

 **-¿Y qué te dijo Mei?**

 **-Estaba muy triste, no podía entender como mis padres reaccionaron así… quería ir a hablar con ellos pero no se lo permití, no quiero que el problema se agrande, mucho menos que ella se vea afectada.**

 **-Sí…**

 **-Pero, pensemos en otra cosa… no quiero seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo.**

 **-Ahá… ¿tienes hambre?**

 **-Un poco.**

 **-Tengo sándwiches.**

Se levantó para tomar su mochila pero se mareó, se tambaleó un poco y Sousuke alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que cayera.

 **-¡Rin!**

 **-Lo… siento.**

El más alto lo recostó sobre su cama

 **-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí…** _respondió, aunque la verdad aún sentía que todo le daba vueltas_ **–creo que me moví muy bruscamente, es todo.**

 **-Tranquilo, yo sacaré la comida.**

 **-Está en el bolsillo de afuera.**

 **-Ok.**

 **-Deberías tomar otro antiinflamatorio, e ir por hielo Sou… tu cara no ha mejorado mucho** – _le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos._

 **-Sí, iré por algo para beber y hielo, pero los antinflamatorios son cada ocho horas, aun no puedo** **tomar otro.**

 **-Entiendo… Sou, ya que vas a la tienda tráeme un jugo por favor, tengo sed.**

 **-Sí.**

Sousuke salió de la habitación. El pelirrojo suspiró en el silencio.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?…_ - _Rin pensó mientras se movía en su cama_ \- _He tratado de moverme cuidadosamente para no marearme tan fácil… ¿por qué me está pasando esto? –Comenzó a desesperarse- Siento que empeoro en vez de mejorar… y esas horribles nauseas de casi todas las mañanas… no puedo seguir así… tengo que visitar a algún médico lo antes posible…_

Cuando el mayor volvió a la habitación vio a su novio acostado en posición fetal.

 **-Te sientes mal… ¿Rin?**

Se acercó y se percató de que el chico estaba llorando

 **-¡Rin!**

Dejó lo que traía sobre el escritorio y rápidamente se ubicó junto al pelirrojo.

 **-¿Qué te pasa?** - _preguntó acariciando su pelo._

 **-Tengo… mie-do** - _le contestó sollozando._

 **-Yo también…** _-suspiró-_ **pero el miedo no nos sirve de nada, si queremos estar juntos, no podemos dejarnos llevar por ese sentimiento.**

 **-No es es-o Sou… es mi cuer-po… me ma-reo fá-cilmente… sien-to náuse-as, me sien-to cansa-do… ca-da día es pe-or… no sé qu-e ten-go…**

El de ojos claros lo abrazó con cuidado, Rin continuó sollozando..

 **-Yo también estoy preocupado por eso… esta mañana me pareció extraño tu malestar… anoche casi no bebiste y aún así te enfermaste, eso no es normal… mañana iremos al hospital.**

 **-Sí gra-cias.**

 **-Tranquilízate… va a realizarte exámenes y podrán darte un tratamiento en caso de que tengas algo, vas a mejorar muy rápido ya verás.**

Continuó acariciando su cabello por unos momentos luego se levantó tomó una botella de jugo volvió a ubicarse junto a su novio. Bebió desesperadamente, aún sentía resaca, es solo que por las fuertes emociones vividas ese día, su cuerpo lo había ignorado, pero ahora que estaba un poco más calmado comenzaba a sentir los efectos de esa noche tan loca.

Poco a poco Rin se fue calmando, preguntándose por qué algo como esto lo había puesto tan triste… - _seguramente es por lo que pasó con los padres de Sou, debe ser por eso que estoy más sensible de lo normal…_ continuo relajándose con las suaves caricias de su novio hasta que se tranquilizó por completo. Luego de unos minutos limpió su rostro y se sentó.

 **-¿Estás mejor?** - _Preguntó el más alto._

 **-Sí… solo tengo hambre.**

Sousuke sonrió.

 **-Pues comamos.**

Ambos se acomodaron en la litera, pusieron la comida y las bebidas sobre ella, y por fin en ese día se alimentaron. Rin dio el primer bocado a su sándwich, luego bebió un poco de jugo.

 **-Ahh… no sé si es porque tengo demasiada hambre… ¡pero esto está delicioso!**

Sousuke sonrió al ver que su tiburón estaba recuperado y feliz, probó también su comida.

 **-mmm… está muy bueno ¿tu mamá los hizo?**

 **-Sí, ya sabes que no podría haberlos echo yo, soy malo hasta para preparar un emparedado.**

 **-jaja sí… pero cuando tengamos tiempo voy a enseñarte algunas recetas.**

El más bajo lo miró… había duda en sus ojos, era tan incierto lo que sucedería en los próximos días.

 **-¿Pasa algo, Rin?**

Movió la cabeza negativamente y continuó devorando su almuerzo.

.

.

- **Ahh…** - _suspiró-_ **me siento mucho mejor**.

Sousuke estaba un poco más recuperado luego de comer y beber mucho líquido. Se acomodó en la cama de su novio dispuesto a dormir un rato.

 **-¿Tienes sueño?**

 **-Mucho.**

 **-Deberías lavarte los dientes, tengo la impresión de que dormirás hasta mañana…**

 **-mmm es cierto, lo haré… en un rato más.**

Luego de decir eso tomó a su novio por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

 **-Oi ¡Sousuke!**

 **-Ven.**

Lo acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó por la espalda.

 **-Quiero dormir contigo.**

 _Rin sonrió_ – **Sí… la verdad es que también estoy cansado.**

Ambos se acomodaron y se cubrieron. Rin se sentía en calma al estar rodeado del amable calor de Sousuke, su cuerpo, el olor de su pelo, la sensación de protección… no, definitivamente ya no podía vivir sin sentirlo así, junto a él.

Lo mismo sucedía con el castaño, ahora que había logrado tener una relación con su pelirrojo, luego de confesar su amor y ser correspondido le costaba mucho asumir que ese chico se iría a otro país… que no podría tenerlo así de cerca, abrazarlo y besarlo…

 **-Sousuke** – _el chico interrumpió sus pensamientos._

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Hay algo que no te he dicho…**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-No me iré.**

 **-¿Qué? -** _cuestionó sorprendido._

 **-No viajaré a Australia** - _dijo con seguridad-_ **no me iré de Japón… aceptaré una de las ofertas que recibí en Tokio…yo… me quedaré contigo Sou.**

 **-R-rin…** - _no podía creer lo que había escuchado-_ **mírame, por favor…**

El chico se volteó hacia él

 **-Es… ¿es en serio? ¡tú no puedes abandonar tu sueño Rin! no quiero detenerte… ¡no quiero ser el culpable de que tus sueños no se cumplan!**

 **-Sou…** - _le sonrió a sentir la dulce bondad de su novio-_ **no estoy abandonando nada, seguiré nadando, seguiré entrenando… es sólo que no lo haré en el exterior, sino aquí, contigo.**

 **-Rin.**

El de ojos claros lo abrazó, **gracias** -le dijo emocionado- **gracias…** -algunas lágrimas se derramaron por su cara-… **tenía tanto miedo a perderte… a que la distancia nos afectara… voy… voy a dar lo mejor de mí, para que salgamos adelante… juntos…**

 **-Yo también, Sou…**

 **-Sí…**

Se quedaron abrazados, en silencio, respirando al mismo ritmo, sintiéndose el uno al otro, tranquilos luego de ese pésimo día. Estuvieron así hasta que el cansancio los venció, y se durmieron…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

Luego de las clases de la mañana el equipo de natación por fin estaba en entrenamiento. Rin estaba en el agua, practicando su crol, sintiéndose pleno… luego de varios días de inactividad por fin volvía a sumergirse en ese elemento que llenaba todo su ser… podía sentir cada célula llenándose de la energía del agua… terminó su carrera y salió de la piscina.

 **-Increíble Rin-senpai ¡nuevamente ha mejorado su tiempo!**

 **-¿En serio? Vaya… eso es genial -** _respondió sonriendo._

 **-¡Por supuesto!**

El pelirrojo tomó su toalla, luego miró al peligris.

 **-Ai ¿puedo dejarte a cargo los minutos que quedan?**

 **-¡Claro!** _–Sorprendido-_ **no hay problema… digo, si usted tiene esa confianza en mí…**

 **-La tengo, Ai, confío en tus capacidades, tú también deberías hacerlo.**

 **-¡S-sí!** - _Respondió alegre._

Rin salió a los camarines para cambiarse y reunirse con Sousuke, el castaño tenía cita con el kinesiólogo así que se habían puesto de acuerdo para reunirse en el hospital. Habían llamado temprano y pidieron hora con un médico general para que diagnosticara a Rin. Él sería atendido poco después que el mayor saliera de su sesión.

Llegó hasta su casillero y miró el reloj.

 **-Debo estar allá en cuarenta minutos.**

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, un chico desconocido había entrado al camarín.

 **-¿Buscas a alguien?** – _Preguntó el pelirrojo un poco molesto, no le gustaba que desconocidos entraran a esas dependencias._

 **-¿Eres Matsuoka no? El capitán del equipo** – _respondió altanero._

- **Sí ¿necesitas algo?** – _Lo miró desafiante._

El chico se acercó a él, demasiado para su gusto. De un momento a otro lo aprisionó contra el frío metal del casillero, y de manera brusca le agarró el trasero.

 **-Se rumorea por ahí que eres gay… y que Yamazaki es el que te folla… dime ¿te gustaría que sea yo el que llene tu delicioso agujero?**

El pelirrojo sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse.

.

.

.

Continuará.

.

Llegamos al fin de este capítulo... espero que no tengan ganas de golpearme... pero ya saben, en las advertencias del fic dice que contiene drama.

Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

Luego de mucho, demasiado tiempo, traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la enorme demora.

.

.

Sousuke estaba llegando al hospital donde tenía su sesión de kinesiología, deseaba que esta vez le dieran una evaluación positiva ya que había estado cuidándose durante las últimas semanas. Abrió el refresco que compró en la tienda de conveniencia de camino a su cita y bebió mientras abría la puerta del edificio. Una mujer con unos siete meses de embarazo salía en ese momento, él amablemente la dejó pasar.

 **-Muchas gracias** – _ella dijo con una sonrisa._

 **-No hay de qué.**

Sousuke la miró un par de segundos, su piel era clara y su cabello caoba, al mirarla de costado se asemejaba un poco a Rin… un Rin con pancita – _Sousuke sonrió y siguió su camino- creo que él me mataría si le cuento que acabo de imaginarlo embarazado jaja…_

 **-Yamazaki-kun.**

La voz de un hombre adulto se escuchó, Sousuke volteó, sabía a quién pertenecía.

 **-Tanaka-sensei.**

 **-Llegaste temprano a la cita, muy bien, en este momento no hay nadie así que te atenderé de inmediato.** El hombre lo miró preocupado. **¿Qué te paso en el rostro?**

 **-Oh… esto, es solo que me tropecé, caí y me golpeé la cara… en un mueble.**

 **-Eso debió doler, debes estar más atento, no sería bueno si vuelves a caer y golpeas tu hombro** **lesionado.**

 **-Sí, seré más cuidadoso… no quiero que me vuelva a suceder.**

Él contestó un poco incómodo. Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia la consulta del especialista.

 **-Bueno, esta vez decidiste venir un lunes y no el miércoles como es habitual.**

 **-Sí, es que quería acompañar a un amigo que vine a médico general en unos minutos más.**

 **-Oh, ya veo. Sobre tu hombro ¿Te has cuidado como acordamos?**

 **-Sí, he usado la hombrera todos los días, hago los ejercicios y no he sobrepasado los 300 metros de nado por entrenamiento.**

 **-¿Cuántas veces entrenaste la semana pasada?**

 **-Sólo dos.**

 **-Muy bien, veo que estás tomándote en serio mis consejos por fin.**

 **-Sí, hay… alguien que me obliga a hacerlo.**

El hombre sonrió **-¿Tu novia Yamazaki-kun?**

- **Algo así** –respondió sin poder ocultar la felicidad que eso le provocaba.

 **-Debe ser una buena chica si se preocupa por ti de esa manera.**

 **-Lo es.**

 **-Muy bien** –habló mientras ingresaban a su despacho- **vamos a ver cómo estás esta vez.**

.

.

.

.

Un silencio sofocante reinaba en los vestidores del club de natación Samezuka, Rin estaba acorralado contra los casilleros y solo podía oír la desagradable respiración del tipo tras él.

 **-¿Y?** –Preguntó en un tono burlón- **¿te gustaría ser mi perra?** Pronunció esa última palabra con especial énfasis

Rin estaba paralizado… por la ira. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se había tensado a causa de la adrenalina que el enorme enojo había provocado, sus ojos echaban fuego pero el otro muchacho no podía verlo.

 **-¿Qué pasa? Estás tenso, debería relajá-**

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Rin empujó hacia atrás con excesiva fuerza, zafándose y haciendo que el sujeto cayera al suelo.

 **-Bastado...** –pronunció mirándolo con desprecio.

 **-¡Hijo de puta!** –dijo levantándose.

Acto seguido le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro y otro en el estómago. Rin volvió a chocar contra los casilleros, pero esta vez estaba riendo.

 **-Vaya… qué golpe tan duro** –le habló en tono de burla.

 **-¡Marica!…**

El chico lo miró furioso y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez el pelirrojo alcanzó a detener el puñetazo. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a temblar por la fuerza que estaban ejerciendo, la cara del extraño se veía embravecida al igual que la de Rin, quien, con su otra mano le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. El chico cayó al suelo, tosiendo. Matsuoka lo tomó por el cabello.

 **-¿Quién te dijo de Sousuke y yo?**

 **-Vete a la mierda.**

Volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en la cara.

 **-¡¿Quién te dijo de nosotros?!**

Tosiendo **–Alguien… los vio el sábado… en una fiesta.**

 **-Tch…**

Vio que Rin desviaba la mirada hacia un costado y aprovechó para darle otro golpe en la cara...

 **-¡No dejaré que un maricón como tú me golpee!**

Lo golpeó varias veces más, pero Rin fue bastante hábil para evitar algunos y devolverle otros tantos, logró dominarlo para finalmente darle un par de puñetazos con toda su fuerza, arrojándolo al suelo.

 **-¿Qué se siente que un marica como yo te esté dando una paliza?**

 **-¡CÁLLATE MALDITO GAY!**

 **-Senpai…**

Momo y otro integrante del equipo estaban parados en la entrada de los vestidores, mirándolos atónitos sin entender los que sucedía.

Rin los miró, la furia no desaparecía de su cara. El otro tipo se levantó mientas tosía, caminó rápido, con una mano en el abdomen y la otra sobándose la cara que comenzaba a hincharse, salió dándoles un empujón, luego miró a Rin con auténtico odio.

 **-Me las vas a pagar puto, te juro que me las vas a pagar.**

 **-Vete a la mierda** – _fue la respuesta de Rin._

Los chicos caminaron rápidamente hacia su capitán preocupados al verlo golpeado. Un hilo de sangre corría desde su boca y desde el moretón que comenzaba a formarse junto a su ojo. Jamás imaginaron verlo en una situación así.

 **-Matsuoka-senpai ¿se encuentra bien?**

 **-Sí… no es nada.**

Rin paso el dorso de su mano por sobre su labio, vio la mancha roja que quedó en su puño.

 **-Tch…**

 **-¿Por qué ese chico le habló de esa manera?** –Momo le preguntó con una expresión seria.

 **-Es algo… difícil de explicar.**

No sabía cómo responderle… ¿Cómo explicarle de un momento a otro que es homosexual y que sale con Sousuke?... ¿que fueron juntos a una disco gay, que los vieron acaramelados y hay rumores sobre ellos circulando por ahí?… y _¿cuántas personas más sabrán?, ¿Cuánto tardará en enterarse toda la escuela?_... en algún momento debía decírselo, a Momo y a los demás… sería peor que lo supieran por rumores. Sin embargo ese no era un buen momento, esta situación lo tomó por sorpresa…

 **-Momo… más tarde hablaré contigo, con todos ustedes, lo prometo.**

Diciendo esto salió de ahí.

 _Mierda…_ se rascó la cabeza mientras caminaba al dormitorio. _Mierda, mierda, mierda… esto no puede estar pasando…_

 **-Tch.**

Se tapó la cara con la capucha de su polerón, no deseaba que nadie lo viera, intentó pasar tan desapercibido como le fuera posible frente a los chicos que caminaban a esa hora por el instituto, sin embargo no podía disimular el rostro iracundo que tenía en ese momento.

Fue rápido hasta su habitación, sacó una toalla y caminó hacia la duchas, por suerte en ese momento no había nadie.

 **-¡Demonios!** –Musitó al verse al espejo. Su cara era un desastre, un moretón comenzaba a formarse en su mejilla y un hilo de sangre corría desde el borde de su boca.

 **-Hijo de puta…**

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse bajo el agua y refrescar su cabeza. Una madeja de malos pensamientos comenzaba a formarse.

.

.

.

.

Como era costumbre, los chicos del club de natación Iwatobi salían juntos luego de terminadas las clases. Ryugazaki aún se sentía muy avergonzado por lo sucedido en casa de su senpai.

 **-Rei-chan, estás tan callado hoy ¿pasa algo?** _El rubiecito preguntó divertido._

 **-No es gracioso Nagisa-kun.**

 **-Ya no lo molestes Nagisa.**

Makoto lo interrumpió, de verdad le daba pena ver al pobre Rei tan afectado, no era justo que su amigo lo molestara.

 **-No pasa nada Rei, es solo que bebiste de más, yo también me sentía pésimo, lo mismo Haru, solo Nagisa se salvó porque él casi no bebió.**

 **-Eso es porque ustedes no me dejaron** – _respondió haciendo un mohín._

 **-Es porque eres muy pequeño.** _Escucharon hablar al pelinegro._

 **-mmmm oh ¿Y qué habrá pasado con Rin-chan? Sou-chan iba casi muerto cuando lo subieron al Taxi.**

 **-Sí, se quedó dormido casi al momento de sentarse.**

 **-Ojalá no hayan tenido problemas en su casa… además, parece que Rin-chan no se sentía muy** **bien. Los escuché conversar mientras llevaba las cosas a la cocina, parece que ha seguido sintiendo mareos.**

 **-¿De verdad?** – _Makoto preguntó preocupado._

 **-Eso fue lo que oí.**

 **-Le dije que debe ir a médico ese día en el entrenamiento, se nota que algo no anda bien con él.**

 **-Ojalá él te haga caso Haru-chan.**

 **-Probablemente Yamazaki-san lo llevará, él se preocupa mucho por Rin-san.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Me pregunto en qué momento Rin-chan le dirá a su mamá que sale con Sou-chan.**

 **-Pues… conociéndolo, seguramente cuando ya esté por irse a la universidad.**

 **-Makoto tiene razón** , _añadió Haruka._

 **-mmmmhhh** - _Nagisa suspiró_ , **espero que no tenga problemas.**

Los chicos asintieron. Llegaron a la esquina donde solían separarse, luego de despedirse Nagisa y Rei fueron a tomar el tren, Makoto y Haruka por su parte siguieron a pie rumbo a sus hogares.

 **-Creo que hoy lloverá.** – _El más alto miraba al cielo con expresión pensativa._

- **Eso parece.** – _El pelinegro subió el cierre de su chaqueta tratando de mantener el calor de su cuerpo, corría un viento helado._

 **-Hace frío.**

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Ambos comenzaron a caminar más rápido, y como era usual, Haruka miraba hacia el mar en silencio. Por la solitaria avenida solo se oían sus pasos, y en el aire se dibujaba una blanca estela provocada por sus respiraciones. La calle se veía casi fantasmal, tan larga, silenciosa y vacía.

 **-Haru.** _La voz de Makoto rompió el silencio que reinaba desde hacía unos minutos._

 _Nanase dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero._

 **-Tú ya… ¿ya decidiste a que universidad irás?**

 _La pregunta del más alto se escuchó nerviosa. Haru le sonrió._

 **-Iré a Tokio.**

 _El rostro de Makoto se iluminó en una sonrisa brillante._

 **-Es…**

 **-Estaremos en la misma ciudad.**

El más alto lo tomó de la mano y la metió en su bolsillo para mantener el calor, un sencillo gesto de agradecimiento por querer mantenerse junto a él. Entrelazaron sus dedos y continuaron el camino a casa, con sus corazones latiendo rápido.

Cuando estaban cerca de las residencias, escucharon la voz infantil de Ran llamándolos unos metros más allá.

 **-¡Onii-chan!**

 **-¿Qué haces afuera? Hace mucho frío para que estés aquí.**

 **-Salí para ver si ya venías. Ren y yo queremos seguir con el juego de ayer, pero mamá dijo que debíamos esperar a que llegaras porque la consola es tuya.**

 **-Ok, entremos, no quiero que te enfermes.**

Makoto tomó en brazos a su hermanita y miro a su novio.

 **-¿Vienes con nosotros?**

 **-Ummm**

 **-Haru-niichan ¿no hay nadie en tu casa cierto? Acá estarás con nosotros, además la calefacción está encendida, aquí estarás calientito.**

Haru sonrió amablemente y caminó con ellos hasta la casa Tachibana.

 **-Haruka, Makoto okaeri** _–La madre los saludó con amabilidad._

 **-¡Okaeri!** _El pequeño Ren también los recibió sonriente._

 **-Tadaima.** _Ambos jóvenes respondieron al mismo tiempo._

El mayor bajó a su hermana.

 **-¡Oniichan queremos jugar!**

 **-Bien, vamos a buscarlo, lo pondré en el televisor de la sala.**

Caminaron rumbo a la habitación del mayor, Nanase por su parte se quitó la mochila y la dejó en el perchero, hizo lo mismo con su abrigo.

 **-¿Quieres chocolate caliente? El agua está hervida.**

 **-Sí, yo lo preparo, haré una taza para Makoto también.**

Se dirigió a la cocina junto a la dueña de casa, sacó un par de tazas y acercó la tetera.

 **-Quiero preparar miso de saba para esta noche.**

 **-Puedo ayudarle si quiere.**

 **-Gracias Haruka.**

El pelinegro sonrió levemente y continuó con la preparación. Hacía ya tantos años que visitaba la casa de los Tachibana, toda su vida prácticamente, que podía sentirse como en su propia casa. Tomó su tazón y se sentó junto a la señora, que pelaba algunos vegetales en ese momento.

 **-Makoto parecía un poco abrumado estos últimos días, supongo que, pensaba en ti.**

 **-umm…**

 **-Pero luego del viaje que hiciste con Rin a Australia, él se ve más tranquilo.**

 **-Ellos… Makoto y mis amigos, estaban preocupados. Por mí y mi futuro. Pero, luego del viaje me di cuenta de que quiero nadar, quiero competir. Creo que Makoto se sintió más tranquilo al saberlo.**

La señora Tachibana sonrió.

 **-Me alegro, eres un chico muy talentoso, sé que te irá muy bien.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Y ¿Dónde piensas estudiar?, ¿irás a Australia al igual que Rin?**

 **-No, yo… no quisiera salir de Japón.**

 **-Ya veo, me parece bien, acá hay buenas universidades también.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Piensas ir a Tokio?**

Haruka se sonrojó un poco _¿era tan obvio que quería seguir a Makoto?_

 **-jaja, disculpa.** _Ella rio al ver el rostro sonrojado del pelinegro._ **Solo pensé que te gustaría estar cerca de Makoto, ustedes han estado juntos desde que eran pequeños y jamás se han separado… ¿quieres que siga siendo así, no?**

Haruka asintió. Ambos sonrieron en una mirada cómplice. En ese momento el mayor de los hermanos ingresó a la cocina, ya había dejado a los pequeños jugando en la sala.

 **-¿Es para mí?** – _preguntó tomando la taza sobre el mesón._

 **-Sabes que sí hijo, Haruka lo preparó para ti.**

Él sonrió y tomó asiento junto a su novio.

 **-Haru irá a Tokio mamá.** _–Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa._

 **-Sí, eso me estaba contando antes de que llegaras. ¿Ahora por fin estás tranquilo, no?** _Esa pregunta hizo que su hijo se sonrojara mucho, su novio lo miró curioso._

 **-Bue-bueno… con tus habilidades Haru, yo pensé, ummm, que tal vez tomarías la opción de ir a otro país.**

 **-Makoto…** -lo miró sorprendido.

 **-Pero, me hace muy feliz que decidieras permanecer en Japón.**

El delfín tomó su mano y le dedicó una mirada amorosa, como intentando decir que jamás tendrá intenciones de separarse de él.

 **-Bien, entonces vamos a preparar la cena para celebrar, además no debe falta mucho para que tu papá vuelva del trabajo, Makoto.**

 **-Es cierto.**

Diciendo esto el pelinegro se levantó para comenzar a ayudar.

 **-Gracias Haruka.** _La señora Tachibana se puso de pie para ayudar a su yerno, pero sintió un mareo. Por suerte su hijo estaba atento y la sostuvo._

 **-¿Estas bien mamá?**

 **-S-sí… disculpa.**

 **-Si no se siente bien puede ir a descansar, yo puedo preparar la cena sin problema.**

 **-Eres tan amable Haruka.**

 **-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?**

 **-Por favor hijo.**

El mayor de los Tachibana salió junto a su mamá, caminó con ella hasta su cuarto y la ayudó a recostarse para que tomara un descanso.

 **-¿Estas segura que te sientes bien?**

 **-Sí hijo, es solo un pequeño mareo.**

 **-¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?, ¿agua, otra almohada?**

 **-No mi amor, ve a ayudar a a Haru, si necesito algo te hablaré.**

 **-Bueno.**

Makoto le dio un tierno beso en la frente y volvió a donde se encontraba su novio.

 **-¿Cómo está?** _Nanase preguntó mientras cortaba el pescado._

 **-Bien, dice que es algo leve.**

 **-Probablemente solo está cansada.**

 **-Sí, tiene mucho trabajo aquí en la casa, debería ayudarla más.**

Haru sonrió.

 **-Hoy ayudaremos con la cena.**

 **-Ok, seguiré con los vegetales que ella estaba cortando.**

El pelinegro asintió.

 **-Haru… ¿y de verdad quieres hacer una cuna para el bebé?**

 **-Sí, cuando deje las cosas cocinando buscaré materiales en internet.**

 **-Haru… gracias, eres muy considerado.**

Él se sonrojó levente. No era su intención parecer considerado o bueno, ayudar y hacer cosas para los Tachibana era algo que nacía de su corazón, una pequeña retribución por el cariño y la bondad que cada uno de ellos le había demostrado todos estos años.

Makoto terminó lo que hacía y dejó la fuente junto a la bandeja en que su chico trabajaba, lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Te amo Haru-chan.**

Él solo sonrió, mientras continuaba cocinando, dejándose envolver por el amble calor del hombre que tanto ama.

.

.

.

Después de bañarse Rin luchaba contra las náuseas. Estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo, temblando de nervios y rabia. Cuando iba a ponerse la polera ya no lo soportó más tuvo que correr al baño, a vomitar como se estaba volviendo habitual.

 _¡Maldición, ¿porque mierda tiene que pasarme esto?!_

El teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar, él lo miró de reojo, la arcadas continuaban… contestó.

 **-¿Rin, ya vienes? Solo falta un par de minutos para tu hora con el médico, deberías estar aquí.**

 **-Sousuke, no p-**

No alcanzó a articular su respuesta y volvió a inclinarse sobre el retrete, colgó y dejó su teléfono en el piso.

 **-Mierda, Rin.**

Sousuke supo de inmediato lo que sucedía. Se dirigió a la recepción y explicó que su amigo había tenido un imprevisto y no podría asistir a la cita, que por favor agendaran otra hora para esa misma semana. Luego de eso salió en dirección a Samezuka tan rápido como pudo.

En la escuela, los chicos de los diferentes clubes habían salido de sus actividades y volvían a los dormitorios, algunos ya habían pasado por el baño hace varios minutos, otros ingresaban en ese momento y algunos se encontraban allí, pero ninguno hacía caso del chico que vomitaba en uno de los retretes.

Cuando Nitori y Minami ingresaron junto a otros compañeros del club, se dieron cuenta de quien estaba tras aquella puerta del baño, preocupado, el más bajito le habló.

 **-¡Senpai!, ¿está bien, necesita ayuda?**

 **-Ni...tori.**

 **-¡Senpai!**

Reuniendo su valor Rin intentó levantarse, lentamente. Respiró profundo y tiró la cadena. Luego salió, su rostro se veía demacrado y las marcas de golpes se habían acentuado.

 **-¡¿Qué le pasó?!**

Los chicos se oyeron asustados.

 **-No me siento bien.** _-Respondió caminando hacia el lavabo._

Ellos lo miraban alarmados al verlo en tan deplorables condiciones.

 **-¡Claro que no está bien!, ¿qué demonios le pasó?**

 **-¡Debemos ir a la enfermería!**

Rin abrió la llave, limpió su boca y rostro, luego movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Comenzó a caminar lento, sus compañeros lo miraban con verdadera preocupación, Rin por su parte se preguntaba cómo explicarles lo que estaba pasando, como decirles el porqué de sus golpes. Sin duda también quisiera saber el porqué de sus nauseas, el cansancio y el malestar físico, estaba viviendo situaciones que lo hacían sentir demasiado tenso, él que es alguien que gusta de tener las situaciones bajo control estar pasando por esto realmente lo estaba volviendo loco.

 **-Ai…**

 **-Dígame.**

 **-Acompáñame, no me siento nada bien.**

 **-¡Claro que iré con usted!**

 **-¡Yo también lo acompañaré!** – _respondió Minami._

 **-Gracias.**

El pelirrojo caminó en dirección a su habitación seguido por los chicos, entró y se puso un polerón con gorro para intentar cubrir un poco su magullada cara. Salió implorando a Dios que ningún profesor lo viera de camino a la enfermería.

Ambos chicos lo siguieron, Aichiro quiso tomarlo del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar, pero el pelirrojo, orgulloso como de costumbre, le indicó que no era necesario, podía caminar solo. Mientras avanzaban se encontraron con Mikoshiba.

 **-¡Momo-kun, alguien golpeó al senpai!**

 **-Shh** – _Minami lo hizo callar._ **No hables tan fuerte.**

 **-Lo siento…** _luego miró a su compañero de cuarto_. **¿Momo-kun?**

 **-Lo sé.**

 _Respondió notablemente molesto._

 **-Momo** – _Rin le habló serio antes de que el chico pronunciara otra palabra._ **Te dije que lo hablaríamos más tarde y así será.**

Mikoshiba relajó un poco la mirada, asintió y los siguió. Los otros dos muchachos se preocuparon aún más luego de esa pequeña charla, al parecer, lo que pasaba era más grave de lo que pensaron.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la enfermería divisaron a uno de los docentes acercarse al pasillo por donde ellos venían.

 **-Minami.**

 **-Sí.**

El chico se adelantó rápidamente y fue directamente hacia el profesor para saludarlo, gracias a esa distracción Rin pudo pasar desapercibido y continuar sin problema a la enfermería.

 **-¡Matsuoka-kun!**

La enfermera le habló sorprendida cuando los vio ingresar **¿Qué te pasó?** Pero antes de dar cualquier respuesta, Rin se desplomó.

Tanto Momo como Aichiro fueron rápidos y alcanzaron a sostenerlo antes de que tocara el suelo.

 **-Rápido, tráiganlo a la camilla.**

Los jóvenes la siguieron y depositaron a Rin donde ella les indicó.

 **-Díganme ¿Qué le pasó?**

El peligris miró a su compañero, en ese momento Minami ingresó.

 **-Disculpe, vengo a ver al capitán Matsuoka.**

 **-Pasa.** _Luego miró a Momo_ **¿Y bien?**

Mikoshiba observó a su capitán, dio un pequeño suspiro y luego miró a la mujer frente a él.

 **-Yo, no sé bien que es lo que sucedió, pero vi al senpai peleando con un chico desconocido en los vestidores del club de natación, ese otro chico lo estaba insultando y golpeando… nuestro capitán solo se defendió.**

 **-Entiendo ¿y sabes el porqué de la pelea?**

El jovencito se tensó al recordar las palabras que con desprecio aquel tipo habló a Rin.

 **-N-no, no lo sé.**

 **-Ok, gracias por traerlo, ahora por favor déjenme a solas con él.**

 **-Sí.**

Los muchachos salieron, la enfermera por su parte, tomó la presión de Matsuoka y se dio cuenta de que era muy alta, además presentaba claros signos de deshidratación. Decidió ponerle suero y medicamento para bajar la hinchazón. Al revisarlo se dio cuenta de que también había recibido golpes en el estómago.

 **-Por Dios chico… ¿Quién te hizo esto?**

.

.

Afuera, Momotaro y los otros dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio por el amplio pasillo, vieron que Konoe, el otro que vio la pelea se acercaba a ellos.

 **-¿Y el capitán?**

 **-Está en la enfermería** –respondió Ai.

 **-¿Sí? No parecía que quedó tan herido.**

 **-Parece que está enfermo del estómago, estaba vomitando en el baño, tal vez comió algo que le cayó mal.**

 **-mmmm**

 **-¿Ustedes saben algo más no es así?** _Minami preguntó al ver como Konoe y Momo se miraban._

 **-Es cierto Momo-kun, estabas muy tenso cuando la enfermera te preguntó si sabías algo más.**

Sousuke iba de camino a los dormitorios cuando vio a sus compañeros, ellos lo vieron acercarse.

 **-Yamazaki-senpai.**

 **-Hola ¿han visto a Rin?**

 **-Rin senpai está en la enfermería.**

 **-Ok.**

Sousuke había comenzado a caminar en dirección a ese lugar.

 **-¡Senpai!**

 **-¿Sí?**

El volteó a verlos, tenían rostros de evidente preocupación. Sousuke se alarmó aún más.

 **-¿Qué le pasó? ¡Díganme!**

 **-Alguien golpeó al capitán.** _Minami le respondió._

Los ojos de Sousuke se abrieron con pánico y sin decir más corrió a ver al pelirrojo.

 **-Crees…** _Konoe preguntó mientras miraba a Yamazaki_ **¿Qué sea por él, Mikoshiba?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Qué cosa? Preguntaron los dos.**

 **-Vengan les voy a contar pero prométanme que no le dirán a nadie más. ¿Estás de acuerdo Mikoshiba?**

El muchacho de cabello naranjo dudó un poco en su respuesta, pero finalmente asintió.

 **-Está bien.**

Caminaron juntos hasta una solitaria banca en el patio. Se sentaron, los chicos lo miraban expectantes.

 **-¿Y?**

 **-Bien, cuando entramos al camarín vimos que estaban peleando, ya desde el pasillo oímos que el desconocido le decía "marica" al capitán, y de hecho…**

 **-Rin senpai le dijo "¿qué se siente que un marica como yo te esté dando una paliza?"**

 **-Así es. Luego cuando el tipo salió volvió a insultarlo con cosas como "gay" y "puto".**

 **-El senpai estaba enojado… pero no vi que lo negara. Luego salió y dijo que nos explicaría más tarde.**

 **-Por eso, al ver como Yamazaki senpai es con él, y pensar en la forma en que se tratan mutuamente… imagine que tal vez sí es cierto.**

 **-¿Crees que ellos tienen algo?** _Preguntó el de cabello gris._

 **-¿Acaso tu no lo crees Ai-senpai?**

 **-Ummm, en realidad parecen muy cercanos… pero ellos se conocen desde que eran niños ¿no? Tal vez solo es por eso.**

 _Minami miró al horizonte como recordando algo._

 **-Ahora que lo dicen, hace algunas semanas ellos parecen mucho más cercanos de lo normal ¿no creen? Además… yo los vi abrazados la semana pasada cuando olvidé mi toalla en la piscina, cuando me vieron llegar, ellos se pusieron un poco nerviosos. Tal vez si son novios… o al menos se gustan.**

 **-Tsk, qué desagradable.**

 **-¿Te molesta konoe-kun?**

 **-¿A ti no Nitori-senpai?**

 **-Claro que no, si ellos se quieren de esa manera no es de nuestra incumbencia, ambos son muy buenas personas, ambos me han ayudado mucho… a mí no me importa si son homosexuales, los seguiría admirando de la misma manera.**

 **-Pienso como Nitori.** _Agregó Minami._

Momotaro asintió también. **-De todos modos chicos, no nos adelantemos. Rin-senpai me dijo que hablaría con nosotros, lo mejor es que esperemos su explicación.**

 **Todos asintieron.**

La enfermera se encontraba limpiando el rostro de Rin cuando Sousuke ingresó.

 **-Adelante.**

El castaño caminó hacia su novio, su rostro mostró una mueca de enojo.

 **-¡Rin! ¿Quién le hizo esto?**

 **-No lo sé, según me contaron sus amigos un chico lo golpeó en el camarín del club, pero no sabían el porqué ni quién era.**

 **-Tsk…**

 **-Su presión es alta aunque ahora baja lentamente, tuve que ponerle suero ya que está muy deshidratado.**

 **-Sí… hablé con él hace más o menos media hora atrás. Estaba vomitando, hace días está mal del estómago, vomita casi a diario.**

 **-Ahora también tiene un poco de fiebre.**

 **-Maldición.**

 **-Yamazaki-kun. Por favor, necesito que me expliques lo que está pasando, veo que tú también tienes un moretón en la cara ¿hay chicos que los están molestando?**

 **-N-o… esto es otra cosa.**

 **-Entonces ¿pelearon entre ustedes?**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!**

 **-Sí… lo imaginé.**

En ese momento Rin abrió los ojos, muy perezosamente y los miró confundidos.

 **-¿Dónde estoy?**

 **-En la enfermería Matsuoka-kun, tus amigos te trajeron pero te desmayaste apenas cruzaste la puerta.**

 **-Rin ¿quién te hizo esto?**

 **-Sousuke** …

 **-Rin voy a matar al bastardo que te golpeó.**

 **-Sousuke** _él lo miró asustado._ **Lo sabe, ese tipo lo sabe y más personas también.**

 **-¿Sabe qué?**

El pelirrojo miró a la enfermera y luego a su novio.

 **-¿Qué ustedes son pareja?** _La mujer cuestionó._

 **-Sí.** _Rin respondió apesadumbrado._

Sousuke sintió el miedo crecer en su corazón ¿Por qué todo estaba saliéndose de control así de rápido? Hace tan poco habían comenzado a salir y ya estaban llenos de gente que los odia por eso.

- **No importa.** _Dijo tomando su mano con suavidad_. **No voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño.**

 **-Chicos,** _la mujer los miró con seriedad._ **Necesito que me cuenten todo lo que está pasando. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos pero necesito que me digan todo, de otra forma cuando esto se sepa entre los profesores y el director, no podré hacer nada.**

Ellos se miraron entre sí, y sin mediar palabra estuvieron de acuerdo en contarle lo sucedido.

 **-Bien** _comenzó Rin._ **Nosotros salimos el fin de semana a una fiesta… a una disco gay, y alguien de esta escuela que también fue, nos vio. A Sousuke y a mí actuando como novios. Esa persona le contó a otros chicos, entre ellos estaba el que me atacó en los vestidores.**

 **-¿Y sabes quién es?**

 **-No, nunca lo había visto. Era casi de mi estatura, pelo negro y cara de matón.**

 **-Bueno si es un chico acostumbrado a las riñas, es difícil para mí saber quién fue, ya que ellos nunca vienen aunque estén muy golpeados. Tal vez tampoco es de los internos, me imagino que es de los chicos que viven cerca y va todos los días a su casa.**

 **-Maldición… ¿Y de qué curso crees que es?**

 **-Supongo que de segundo o tercero.**

 **-Rin ¿y qué le pasó a tu novio en la cara? No quiso decirme.**

 **-Eso…** _Rin suspiró._

 **-Fue mi padre.** _Sousuke recordó con tristeza_. **Él también lo sabe y esta fue su reacción, ni él ni mi mamá quieren verme, por eso llegué ayer aquí.**

 **-Oh… lo siento mucho, de verdad.** _Ella se sintió incómoda por tocar un asunto tan delicado._ **Los dejaré un momento a solas.**

La mujer cerró la cortina que rodeaba la camilla y salió rumbo a la pequeña cocina en su despacho para preparar un té de hierbas para Rin, después de todo necesitaba algo para su estómago vacío.

Al quedar a solas, los chicos se miraron en silencio. Sousuke acercó una silla y se sentó junto a él, acarició su rostro y sus labios agrietados, su mejilla y muy delicadamente los sitios más lastimados.

 **-Voy a matarlo.**

El pelirrojo sonrió.

 **-No necesitamos más problemas… además no soy débil, créeme que él quedó mucho peor. Es solo que, cuando me estaba bañando comenzaron las náuseas, me sentí muy mareado. Traté de tranquilizarme pero cuando estaba en el dormitorio vistiéndome no pude soportarlo más, salí corriendo al baño, ahí fue donde más tarde me encontraron los chicos. Si no fuera por eso créeme que no estaría aquí. El entrenamiento es mucho más duro que los golpes de ese tipo…**

 **-Rin…**

El castaño posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su chico y dio un suspiro.

 **-No hay hora para medico hasta el viernes.**

 **-Mierda, si no hubiese sido por ese imbécil no hubiese perdido la cita hoy.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Sousuke.**

 **-¿Ahá?** _Levantó el rostro y lo miró nuevamente._

 **-Tenemos que hablar con el equipo, Momo y Konoe vieron la pelea. Ya hay rumores esparciéndose, no quiero que los chicos sepan lo nuestro así. Debemos decirles nosotros mismos.**

 **-Es cierto, pero no estás bien como para hacerlo hoy.**

 **-No, será hoy. Apenas salga de aquí haremos una reunión, entre antes lo sepan, mejor.**

 **-¿Y qué pasará cuando los maestros sepan?**

 **-No lo sé… seguro llamarán a nuestras familias. Tsk… no quiero pensar en eso, será un verdadero desastre.**

 **-Sí… parece que solo la enfermera Miyake está de nuestro lado.**

 **-Así es.**

Matsuoka respondió en medio de un suspiro.

 **-Auch.**

 **-¿Qué te duele?**

 **-El estómago… creo, umm un poco más abajo, como en la pelvis**. _Rin pasó su mano por sobre ese lugar._

 **-Tch… qué molesto.**

 **-¿Le hablo a Miyake-san?**

 **-No, no es necesario, se me pasará… ayer también me dolió un poco.**

 **-¿En serio, por qué no me dijiste?**

 **-No quería preocuparte más.**

 **-Rin…** _Sousuke posó su mano en el mismo sitio y lo acarició._

Matsuoka lo miró.

 **-¿Te molesta?**

 **-N-no, tu mano está tibia, se siente bien.**

 **-Descansa, duerme un poco.**

Él asintió y cerró sus ojos. Sousuke se quedó mirándolo mientras continuaba acariciando su estómago. Su hermoso tiburón se veía tan frágil en ese momento, sentía tanta rabia contra el desconocido que le hizo daño, tanta angustia por lo que podía pasar, tanto remordimiento por no estar junto a él para ayudarlo. Estuvo así algunos minutos hasta que escuchó que le hablaban.

 **-Yamazaki-kun.**

Oyó la voz de Miyake llamándolo, se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba.

 **-Ten, toma un poco de té, es una hierba tranquilizante.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Voy a llevarle una taza a Matsuoka, pienso que lo que tuvo fue un ataque de nervios, le daré también unas galletitas livianas, necesita comer un poco.**

El castaño asintió.

 **-Por cierto, recuérdame más tarde pasarles un poco de maquillaje para que cubran esas marcas.**

 **-Ok.**

Él tomo asiento cerca de la mesita, la enfermera por su parte fue a ver al pelirrojo.

 **-Ahhh.**

El castaño suspiró, debía pensar en cómo explicarle a sus compañeros lo que estaba pasando entre Rin y él… tal vez pedirles que les guardaran el secreto tanto como pudieran. _¿Cómo reaccionarían?,_ _¿Y qué pasaría cuando todos en el instituto lo supieran?, ¿los expulsarían?..._

Sousuke bebió un poco de su taza, necesitaba calmarse, pensar todo con la cabeza fría.

.

.

.

Continuará.

Espero que lo que escribí haya sido cercano a lo que esperaban leer en este capítulo. Besos.


End file.
